Bad Ideas
by Backup Zebo
Summary: Bad ideas. Natasha was full of them. Trying to calm Bruce Banner down on the helicarrier was one of them and let's not even mention the Budapest incident... A collection interconnecting of bad ideas and bad decisions made by Natasha, Steve, Clint and Clint's new partner. Bad Idea #1: Taking Clint to a bar with a karaoke machine. (Set before CA:TWS and ROMANOGERS!) R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners**_

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Bad ideas. Natasha was full of them. Trying to calm Bruce Banner down on the helicarrier was one of them and let's not even mention the _Budapest_ incident. Her latest had to be one her less favourable moments. As she walked down the hall from the gym, Natasha wondered just what she was thinking when she had agreed to help Maria Hill train the new recruits. Alcohol must have been a sure factor.

As Natasha pushed open the door of the female locker rooms, the sound of someone singing from the showers interrupted her thoughts. _Great, Sparky's back_, she thought. Agent Jamie Hennessy, or Sparky as Natasha liked to call her, was an Irish agent recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D eighteen months ago due to her… talents and abilities. Though Natasha suspected the fact that Hennessy had an electric current running through her veins may have played a factor.

The locker room was pretty big with rows of bright red lockers stretching across the room with a couple of benches between each row. Natasha took a towel from the rack on the right and made her way toward the shower room on the left. Pushing open the door, she heard the singing stop as she walked over to a cubicle at the end of the room.

"Hey, Romanoff," Natasha heard Hennessy say.

"Hey, Sparky. How was the mission?" Natasha queried as she turned on the water. Sparky and Clint had just got back from a mission in the Sahara.

"It was fine, some guy was playing with gamma radiation in the middle of the goddamn desert. We shut him down, but now I got sand in places sand should never be." Natasha allowed herself a laugh at Sparky's candid description of the mission.

"How's Clint doing?" she asked.

"That big baby? He's fine, got burnt pretty bad in the desert. Other than that he's fine," the other woman replied. Agent Hennessy and Clint were partnered together after the Battle of New York. After having Loki run riot in his mind, Hawkeye had to go through basic training again, much to his dismay. Natasha was partnered with Captain America, otherwise known as Steve Rodgers. They were two unusual partnerships: a walking power generator and a mentally unstable archer, and America's golden boy and an ex-Russian and ex-KGB spy. Natasha contemplated this as she washed her hair. After about half an hour, she turned the water off and wrapped her towel around her. Hennessy was already almost dressed, having finished showering about ten minutes ago. As the Irish agent pulled on her white vest top, Natasha glimpsed just some of the scars that marked Hennessy's back. Natasha walked over to her locker, directly opposite Hennessy's.

"You got a hairbrush, Nat?"

"No, try one the newbie's lockers." Breaking into lockers was on of Sparky's best talents. A burst of laughter caused Natasha to whirl around while she was putting on her top.

"Oh my god! Look at this, Nat!" Hennessy had broken into one of the lockers, apparently this locker belonged to a Captain America super fan. There was posters, photographs and newspaper cuttings.

"Who the hell owns that?" Natasha said, laughing.

"Some girl called Beth. You train her?" Hennessey asked turning toward Natasha as she pulled on a red and black button-up shirt. Natasha thought back to the sparring session she had come from.

"No, she must have gone to the range with Hill. Oh my God, I gotta show Steve." Natasha took out her S.H.I.E.L.D issued smartphone and snapped a picture quickly. Hennessy took out a hairbrush and promptly locked the shrine. Natasha returned to her locker, stepping over the bench.

"I was thinking of going out to a pub tonight. Ireland are playing England in the rugby. You and Cap wanna come with?" Natasha whirled around to face the other agent who was brushing out her light brown hair with her head upside down. People didn't usually invite Black Widow on a night out.

"Don't you have a mission report to fill out for Fury?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Hennessy asked, throwing her hair back. Natasha laughed, there was no possibility of persuading Sparky to stay home, especially if her beloved Ireland were involved in any type of televised competition. Natasha sighed.

"What time?"

"Half seven, maybe?"

"I'll think about it?" Natasha said as she packed up her gear bag.

"Always the mysterious answer, Romanoff," chuckled Hennessy as she put Beth's hairbrush back into her own locker and threw the dirty, sand covered clothes from her mission into the laundry baskets in the corner.

"Where are you headed?" Hennessy asked as Natasha walked toward the door.

"Food," the redhead replied.

"Let's go." Hennessy practically ran over to Natasha and they walked out the door, toward the food court.

* * *

Natasha filled her tray with a burger, a slice of cheesecake with a drink of Sprite. When she turned toward Hennessy she saw that the other agent's tray was laden with food, with a hamburger, a slice of pizza, a portion of fries, a slice of fudge cake and a large Coke.

"Hungry?" Natasha asked, eyebrow raised.

"You try living off camel milk and dehydrated fruit for three weeks." Natasha rolled her eyes and scanned the food court for a table, her eye was caught by someone waving them over. Steve and Clint were sitting at a table in the middle of the court.

"You ladies took your sweet time," Clint said as the girls approached the table.

"Didn't realise you boys were so desperate to see us," Natasha replied with a wink as she sat down opposite Steve. Steve blushed slightly while Clint rolled his eyes.

"Sparky's going out tonight, you two in?" Natasha said as she tucked in to her burger.

"Sure."

"I don't know, Nat. We've got a mission on Saturday and Fury said he wants us to behave between then and now," Steve reasoned. Clint and Hennessy looked horrified at the notion and Natasha rolled her eyes for the fifth time that day.

"All the more reason to go out, and I'm pretty sure by _us _he meant _me_," she told him. Steve sighed, admitting defeat, and looked down at his tray.

"7:30," Hennessy informed him. The group finished eating in silence until Clint stood up and announced his departure, Hennessy left with him stating that Clint owed her a ride home as she had loaned him sun cream in the desert. That left just Black Widow and Captain America at the table.

"Those two are pretty close now, considering they couldn't stand the sight of each other at first," Steve said as he watched the other two leave. Natasha nodded absentminded as she pulled her phone from her pocket and turned the photo of the shrine Hennessy found in Beth's locker towards Steve.

"Hennessy broke into some newbie's locker and found your biggest fan," she said as Steve took the phone from her. He laughed quietly at the picture and Natasha couldn't help but notice how his smile light up his handsome face. _Wait! What?_ She thought, how the hell could she think that. She shook her head slightly to clear those thoughts out of her mind.

"Wow… Wait, did you say that Hennessy broke into this poor girl's locker," Steve asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. I knew people adored you but this seems a little extreme, don't you think."

"So you're telling me _Hennessy_ _broke into someone's locker_?!" Natasha sighed wearily.

"Yes, pay attention." Steve looked at the phone, then back at Natasha, then, taking one last look at the shrine, he handed the phone back to his partner and shook his head.

"I need new friends…" Natasha laughed at him and stood up from the tabled, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"I'll you tonight, Captain Rodgers." And with that she walked away, leaving the super soldier alone at the lunch table.

* * *

**Hey guys! Got this idea and meant to upload it sooner but my internet sort of... broke! But never mind, it's working now! I have the next part ready to upload, if anyone wants it, let me know in the reviews. This is just a kind of introduction and a bad one at that, but the story does improve (I think) But if anyone has any constructive criticism or advice I would be really grateful. Thanks for reading and feel free to review! :)**

**_Next Time: Why taking Clint to a bar with a karaoke machine is never a good idea!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bad Ideas: An Avengers fanfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to the rightful owners!**_

**Bad Idea #1: Taking Clint to a bar with a karaoke machine.**

Natasha didn't tend to stay anywhere very long. She owned a couple of apartments around D.C, all with different names on the deeds, of course. Her current abode was pretty basic. Sure, it had a nice kitchen, a comfy couch, a television, a good sized bedroom and bathroom. But if the authorities or angry mobsters ever showed up, there was nothing to show that anyone had lived there recently. The place was almost immaculate, there was very little food in the fridge, no knick-knacks or ornaments and the walls were bare apart from one mirror beside the front door. It wasn't exactly homey, but then again, Natasha didn't like to call anywhere home. It suggested that one was emotionally attached to a place, in her line of work she couldn't afford to be sentimental.

It was half past five when she arrived back the apartment, she had gone to the shooting range after lunch and stayed for two hours until she decided that she had done enough for one day. Natasha made a bee-line for the kitchen as she walked in, throwing her keys onto the windowsill above the sink. Sighing, she opened up to fridge to see if the was something edible in its meagre contents. She pulled out a half-eaten chicken sandwich, seriously considering it before coming to her senses and throwing it out. _Cheerios it is_ she thought, taking out a carton of milk and getting the cereal box out of a cupboard. They would probably be getting take-out at half-two in the morning anyway, if Natasha decided to go to that bar with Hennessy, Clint and Steve. She and Sparky could probably get the boys to pay for the food if they batted their eyelashes enough. Looking around at the bare, unwelcoming apartment, Natasha decided to take Sparky up on her offer.

She watched T.V for an hour while she ate her _Cheerios_, before going to get ready at six. If Hennessy said 7:30, she most likely meant 7. Natasha was ready pretty quickly, she decided to leave her red hair alone, leaving in the curls. Dressed in a white blouse, black skinny jeans, her favourite leather jacket and a pair of boots, she grabbed her keys from the windowsill in the kitchen and left for Hennessy's place.

* * *

Sparky lived in one of the less well-off neighbour hoods. As she drove past, Natasha spotted Hennessy's black motorbike and Clint's dark blue Mazda parked outside the former's apartment building. Natasha remembered how excited the other woman had been when the head of the Transport and Equipment Department had told her they had designed a bike especially for her. Natasha had to admit, it was pretty cool, only Sparky could power it, due to the electricity in her bloodstream.

Parking in the garage, Natasha pulled out her phone and called Hennessey.

"I'm here, buzz me in," she said, walking to the wire mesh door that led to the actual building.

"Pleasant as ever, Natasha. Come on up," Hennessy replied. Natasha walked through the door as it opened and pressed the 'call' button for the elevator.

The apartment building had been a nice hotel at one point, but now the wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the floorboards sagged. Natasha stepped into the elevator when it arrived and pressed the button for the first floor. The elevator hadn't aged well, either. The brass handrail was dented and tarnished, the mirror at the back wall was cracked and the once golden brown walls were discoloured and pale. Despite her generosity, Natasha knew that Hennessy earned half of what most senior agents did, something that Natasha had brought to Hill's attention more than once. Obviously nothing had changed. She made her way to number 158, and knocked on the door, knowing the doorbell was broken.

"It's open!" she heard Hennessy shout through the door.

Walking in, Natasha hit by a blast of music and couldn't help but notice the stark differences between her own apartment and her colleague's. There was photographs of landmarks and family members and posters for various bands and sports teams on the walls, there was even a couple of framed and signed sports jerseys hanging on the walls.

"I knew you'd come," Clint said from where he was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, beer in hand, Natasha smirked at him. His partner was sitting on the sofa, watching _Pitch Perfect_ for the tenth time. As Natasha sat down on the couch, Hennessy handed her a bowl of potato chips.

"I'm fine, thanks anyway," she said, gently pushing the bowl away.

"Last chance, you can't live off _Cornflakes_ alone, you know." Hennessey was nothing if not persistent, Natasha sighed and took a fistful of chips.

"I know, that's why I eat _Cheerios_." Natasha heard Clint chuckling into his beer at her reply.

"Someone really needs to give Captain America a watch," huffed Hennessy. As if on cue, they heard a knocking at the door and Hennessy jumped over the couch to let Steve in.

"You got the stuff?" Hennessy shouted in a terrible Mexican accent.

"What?" Steve answered.

"Listen _amigo, _we gon' have problem if you not got the stuff!" Natasha glanced over at Clint, who was red with the effort of holding back laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Jamie?!" Steve was getting panicked at this stage and Natasha decided to put him out of his misery.

"She's _messing_ with you, Steve. Come in, door's open." Hennessy huffed and opened the door to let a relieved looking Steve in.

"You had for me a minute," he said, cheeks slightly reddened.

"It was more than a minute, buddy," Clint said, finally letting out the laughter. Now it was Steve's turn to huff.

"You guys ready to go," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme a sec," Hennessey replied, disappearing through a doorway and returning with a navy hoodie which she pulled over, what Natasha guessed was an Irish rugby jersey, tucked into a pair of high-rise navy jeans. Clint threw Steve his car keys as Steve didn't suffer the effects of alcohol and the group made their way to Clint's Mazda.

"Where to?" Steve asked after they all bundled in to the car. Clint and Hennessy in the back and Natasha in the passenger seat.

"There's an Irish bar I usually go to. It's a couple of streets over. O'Conner's, I think it's called," Hennessy explained.

"Yeah, I know it," Steve replied as they moved out of the neighbourhood. After fifteen minutes, they all bundled back out of the car and entered the bar that two of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents knew. The lighting was quite dark inside and most of the light was provided by the candles dotted around the tables and the countertop of the bar. There was an Irish flag hanging at the left wall of the establishment. There was a raised platform at the back that housed about ten standard tables opposed to the other high tables and stools around. Some of the high tables were occupied and the group sat at the countertop of the bar. There was a screen pulled down at the back wall and the projector projected what Natasha suspected was just build up to the rugby match that Hennessy so eagerly anticipated. An older man in a shirt and slacks was behind the bar and Sparky and Steve received a huge hello.

"Hello, Steven! How are ya!" The bartender had an accent similar to Hennessy's.

"I'm good, these are my friends; Natalie and Clinton and this is-" Steve started.

"Ah, sure, I know the other lady. How are ya, Ella?" the bartender exclaimed, turning toward Hennessy.

"Not too bad, Jack. And yourself? I hope Lucy's keeping you in line!" Hennessy asked, smiling. Jack laughed heartily.

"She's the boss! Now, what can I get ye?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

"A beer, a Coke, a Guinness and a small Guinness, when you're ready, Jack," Hennessy ordered for the group. Natasha took a seat in the stool next to Hennessy, Steve sat down beside her and Clint sat on the other side of Hennessy. Someone tapped 'Ella' on the back and she turned around to greet them.

"You sure get around," Natasha said when Hennessy turned back to them.

"Well, I get a little homesick sometimes and when I walk through that door-," she said pointing at the front door.

"It's like I'm walking through the door of my cousin's pub back in Ireland. I get to be normal for an hour or two." Jack the bartender returned with their drinks just before the match started. Natasha looked around as the match began. She smiled at how animated all the fans in the bar got as the match wore on, even Steve and Clint got in on the excitement, joining in on songs they didn't know the words to.

* * *

Eighty minutes and four rounds of drinks later, it was safe to say that Natasha, Clint and Hennessy were not very sound of mind. But things took a new turn when Clint found it… The karaoke machine… When he was sober, Clint could carry a note, less so when he wasn't. He couldn't contain himself when he found the machine, immediately launching into Bon Jovi's _Livin' on a Prayer_ and eventually progressing into _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together _and _It's Time _by Imagine Dragons. Natasha and Hennessy took out their phones to video the spectacle. Suddenly, Clint pulled Hennessy's arm to join him in song, though hesitant at first, after finishing her drink she joined him.

"_So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent!" _they sang. Steve, the only sober one, couldn't contain his laughter and ended up falling off the stool he was sitting on. Clint saw this and shouted: "DOG PILE!" before flinging himself on top of Steve. He was followed by Hennessy, who took Natasha down with her, barely giving the redhead enough time to end the video. After a couple of seconds, Steve pushed them off of him and helped Natasha to her feet, leaving the other two on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, laughing. Natasha nodded as plopped down onto her stool. She turned her attention to the two people still lying on the ground and giggling. Hennessy managed to untangle herself from Clint and stood up, as she gave Clint a hand up, he almost pulled her down on top of him while singing:

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorrrlllddd." _Steve grabbed his other arm and pulled Hawkeye up.

"Okay, I think it's time to go now. Steve, pay the nice man," Natasha said as she stood up, she could see that the other patrons of the bar were getting slightly irritated at Clint's antics. Steve sighed and handed Jack the bartender $35. Clint kept trying to claw his back to the karaoke machine, prompting Steve to throw the master archer over his shoulder.

"Rock-n-Roll, Motherfu-" Hennessy clamped a hand over Clint's mouth before he could get them kicked out.

"Who's for take-out?" Steve asked as the group left the bar.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one, do you guys like Clint's taste in music? If anyone of you guys have any bad idea, let me know in the reviews or PM me! Also if anyone has any ideas on how I could improve, I really appreciate constructive criticism. Feel free to follow, favourite and pretty, pretty please review! Thanks for reading, love ya! ;)**

_**Next time: Natasha's interrogation methods aren't exactly "by the book!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic.**

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners.**_

**Bad Idea #2: Interrupting Natasha's interrogation.**

"Time of interrogation- 2:30 AM, Sunday 13th of March."

"Interrogation carried out by Agents Romanoff and Hennessey. Also present at interrogation- Captain Rodgers." Natasha spoke as she turned on the microphone. Steve and Natasha had been sent to Kiev in Ukraine to shut down an illegal arms dealer who was starting to sell weapons to bigger gangs in Russia and China. The op went off without a hitch, they had taken the weapons and even managed to capture the man that was suspected of running the whole operation. Now Alexi Kolarov was seated and handcuffed at a table. Natasha was sitting opposite him, a bedraggled Hennessy was standing beside Natasha, having been woken up and ordered to S.H.I.E.L.D at half past 1 in the morning, Steve was standing in a shadowy corner beside the door.

"I suppose you will be expecting me to tell you where I am keeping the rest of the weapons," Kolarov said. His expensive shirt was spattered with blood and his long, dark hair was matted and dirty. Natasha laughed and glanced toward Hennessy, who handed her a file.

"No, you see, your entire warehouse and office, including the weapons and files detailing exactly where and to whom you have been selling weapons, is now crawling with S.H.I.E.L.D agents and STRIKE operatives," Natasha said as she flicked through the file and handed it back to Hennessy, who walked over and gave it to Steve.

"What do you two-" Kolarov looked Natasha and Hennessy up and down. "Ladies- want then?"

"12,000, 1,500, 2,000 and 500. These numbers sound familiar?" Hennessey asked. The thug in front of them stared down at his handcuffed hands, not uttering a word.

"No… Well, I better remind you. 12,000- the amount of handguns you sold to an unnamed organization. 1,500- the amount of suppressors and flashlights you sold to another unnamed organization. 2,000- the amount of automatic and semi- automatic guns you sold to… oh look, another unnamed organization. And finally 500- the amount of grenades you sold to.. you guessed it, another goddamn unnamed organization."

"Well done, you can read my files," Kolarov sneered.

_CRACK!_

Kolarov's head snapped to the side as Natasha slapped him with the back of her hand. Hennessy handed her a tissue to wipe Kolarov's blood off her hand and yanked his head back to face the agents.

"Who did you sell to?" she asked, remaining calm and collected. Natasha could see why Fury had called Sparky, she was almost as good as Natasha at interrogations. The thug stayed silent. There was another sharp _crack_ but this time it was Hennessy's hand that left a red mark on Kolarov's face.

"I-I can't tell you, they will kill me and my family!"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. A boy and a girl, Alexander and Nina, right?" Natasha said, leaning back in her chair.

"If any of you lay a finger on them, I swear-"

"You'll what? No matter what you say tonight, you're going away for a **long** time. But you can make it easier, we can relocate your family, give them new identities and even make it possible for them to see their Daddy. All you have to do is tell us who you sold those weapons to and what they need that amount for," Natasha said, picking at her fingernails. Kolarov laughed manically, prompting Natasha to put a hand over the Glock in her thigh holster.

"How could you people promise me that? They will hunt me and my family down, kill us and take our bodies as an example to others."

* * *

Steve shifted from side to side uneasily, he didn't like where this was going. Natasha looked ready to kick Kolarov's head in and Hennessy looked like she wanted to fry the guy's brain. Before he could stop her, Natasha had jumped to her feet and was punching the thug in the face and chest. She flipped his chair over and began to kick him. Steve rushed over to Natasha and picked her up, dragging her kicking and flailing out the steel, soundproof door of the metal-walled cell. Hennessy pulled the now unconscious Kolarov upright and placed her palm over his temple, shocking him to make sure he didn't wake up anytime soon.

"What the fuck, Steve?!" Natasha yelled once Steve had put her down.

"You were going to kill him!" he yelled back.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?!" Natasha looked visibly upset and Steve felt a little bad.

"It's not that, Nat. It's just-"

"Oh, give it up, Steve! I know you think I'm volatile and impulsive!" she cut him off.

"Nat, c'mon. Just calm down," he said, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, recoiling from his hand and folding her arms.

"Nat… Please, I-" he began.

"Just, don't bother," she said as she walked down the hall toward the elevator. He heard her say something to the elevator, she didn't even turn around as the doors close.

As he tried to follow her, he felt a hand on his arm hold him back.

"Let her go, Steve. She'll cool down… Eventually," Hennessy said softly. "Right now, we need to focus on finding out who Kolarov was selling weapons to, okay?"

Steve sighed and turned to Hennessy.

"Where do we start?"

* * *

Natasha hopped into her black Corvette and sped out of the garage. She drove to her apartment but didn't get out of the car, not wanting to spend any more time in that miserable apartment. She drove past the apartment block and kept driving for over an hour, not knowing where she was going.

Eventually she ended up at a lake, she didn't know how she found her way there, but she got out of the car and sat on the bonnet as the sun began to rise. She knew that she had overreacted and that Steve was just being Steve. He literally couldn't help it. Steve always did things by the book and often Natasha's methods were less the ethical. This led Natasha to wonder why the hell they had been partnered together. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of her phone, pulling it out of her pocket, she saw that she had missed seven calls: four from Steve, two from Hennessy and one from Clint. Sighing, she lay back on the bonnet and covered her eyes with her arm, with the intent of falling asleep.

* * *

**Hello, me again! I just wanted to let you know that I am also taking suggestions and prompts, so if you have a bad idea, just let me know! As always thanks for reading and feel free to leave review! :)**

_**Next Time- Bad Idea #3: Don't ask the question if you don't like the answer**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners**_

**Bad Idea #3: If you don't like the answer, don't ask the question**

When Natasha found Hill training recruits in the shooting range, she marched up to her and yanked Hill around to face her.

"Why was I partnered with Steve?" Hill sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning, Agent Romanoff. We wondered where you had gone after last night."

"Cut the crap and answer the goddamn question, Hill," the redhead said fiercely.

"There was no specific reason. Barton had to go through basic training again and Captain Rodgers was free," Hill reasoned, diplomatically.

"Are you sure you want to lie to someone who can kill you in a hundred and twenty different ways?"

" A hundred and twenty?"

"I'm very creative," Natasha answered.

"Alright, fine. After we sent Barton back to training, we thought you might be dangerous, even more than usual," Hill said. Natasha's expression remained blank and impossible to read.

"So, the director decided it would be good for you both to be partnered with someone who… balanced the other out."

"What?" Natasha was a little confused, but showed it as little as possible. Hill gulped inwardly.

"What the Captain lacked in ruthlessness, you more than made up for it and what you lacked in-"

"Humanity?" Natasha volunteered.

"-Compassion, Steve accounted for." Hill took a slight step back as Natasha considered this, arms folded. Then, the red-haired woman smiled and thanked Hill, something that made Hill very suspicious. As Natasha walked toward the door, she whirled around 90 degrees and, taking the Glock from her right thigh holster, fired three shots in quick succession. The spy then continued walking through the door and out of the range. When Hill looked at the cardboard dummy Natasha had fired at, she saw the bullet holes in the head, throat and heart.

"Black Widow, everybody!" Hill exclaimed, turning to face the trainees that had been staring the bullet holes.

* * *

Natasha had almost laughed when she heard the reason she was partnered with Steve. She always knew that everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D considered her to be a monster. Ha! _Compassion_ Hill had called it, since when did spies need _compassion_. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice when she walked into the source of her problems.

"Oh, sorry! Nat? I was just going to ask Hill if she'd seen you anywhere," Steve said.

"Captain," Natasha said as she tried to move past his giant frame.

"Captain? Nat, if this is about last night-"

"Just forget about last night. Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D knows what I am, I don't know why I was so shocked when I realised that you did too," she said, not meeting his gaze.

"And what's that?" he asked, trying to get her to look at him.

"… A monster…" she replied. Steve was shocked.

"Nat, I… No one thinks-"

"Oh, really? Why don't you ask Hill why we were partnered together?" Steve took a step back, even more shocked. Natasha took this opportunity to rush past him. Steve couldn't believe that, after everything they'd been through in the last year- Coulson's death, the helicarrier; hell, he'd even given her a boost onto an alien's hover chariot- she still thought he saw her as a monster. Sure, she scared him sometimes, but that was natural as she scared everyone, but he never thought of her as anything other than intelligent, strong, determined and, frankly… beautiful. Never a monster. He never **would** think of her as a monster.

So, he decided to go after her. Probably not his best idea, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, not when he thought she almost trusted him.

* * *

Clint couldn't believe how long his partner could pour over ten sheets of paper for so long. There was so many different colours of highlighter on some pages, he thought he was in some narcotic-induced, luminous dream world. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating just a little.

"I seriously doubt you're gonna find something that you didn't see the last six times you read that page," he said from where he was hanging upside-down from an exposed beam.

"I must've missed something, I can't find **anything** that might point toward who Kolarov sold those weapons to," Hennessy replied, not looking up from the page she was reading.

"Well, judging by the amount of highlighter you used, if you did miss something, you probably shouldn't be working here," he said as he jumped down from his beam.

"Don't make me electrocute you," she threatened. Hennessy looked at the page for a couple more seconds before sighing exasperatedly and throwing the document to the floor. They were in Hennessy's office, a fairly big room with floor to ceiling windows on the back and left walls of the office, the computer and desk were in the right corner of the office and a sofa, which Hennessy sat on, and coffee table sat in the middle of the room along with a small T.V. The ceiling was relatively low but the beams were exposed and Clint had built a nest right above the door.

Clint walked over and sat beside her, picking up the document on the floor.

"What about this guy, Henrik Dimitrov?" he asked.

"I feel like he could be involved, but I don't know how. It's like having the answer to a question you didn't ask," she answered, putting her head in her hands. Clint looked at his watch, 6:30, he stood up and grabbed Hennessy's jacket.

"Let's go, we're going out," he said, throwing her the jacket.

"Didn't you have enough on Thursday?" she sighed, standing up and putting on the jacket.

"Why do you make me seem like an alcoholic, I'm not Stark. Anyway, I thought we agreed not to speak of it, and I'm driving." he said.

"No problem, Barbie Girl," Hennessy said as they walked out the door. Clint scowled at her and she laughed back at him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in the reviews. Shout out to SexyPinkRanger345, they corrected a rather embarrassing mathematical errors in the last chapter! Bye guys! :) **

_**Next Time- Bad Idea #4: Nothing good ever happens after 11pm.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to the rightful owners.**_

**Bad Idea #4: Nothing Good Happens After 11pm.**

_(This is all Clint and Hennessy, Steve and Natasha are next.)_

* * *

"Where have you taken me?" Hennessy asked Clint, turning around in her seat to face him.

"Well, you get cranky when you're hungry," he said as he got out of the car. He walked over to her side of the car as she got out. Clint had taken her to his favourite restaurant, _Joey's Pizza Palace, _his favourite food was pizza andhe knew she loved food in general. They walked in the door and a sallow-skinned man with a goatee greeted them immediately. Clint and the waiter spoke for a few seconds, before the waiter showed them to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant, slightly hidden by a curtain.

"Okay, I give up. How did you swing this?" she asked as they sat down opposite each other.

"I know a guy," he replied, producing the documents that Hennessy had been reading back at the Triskelion.

"I thought if we looked at it in a different way, we might come up with something together," he said as he began laying out the documents on the table. She looked at the one nearest to her and furrowed her brows in concentration. Clint smiled, nine months ago he couldn't stand Hennessy and now he felt that he knew –and liked- almost everything about her, expect for one thing…

"How did it happen?" he blurted out suddenly.

"What?"

"The whole electricity-in-bloodstream thing."

"Oh, that thing… when I was twenty-one, I got pretty sick and the doctors decided to test a new drug out on me. They said it would help my recuperation, it would respond to my surroundings and all I had to was keep my hands clean and stay away from people with illnesses. I was discharged two days later. Maybe a week after that, my friend and I were walking home one night and we saw a girl being harassed by two idiots, one was teasing her with her own stun gun. We ran down and told them to quit it. They didn't and my friend, Danny, was knocked out when one of the assholes punched him. Then I lost it completely, I went for the guy with the stun gun. It went off and…" she paused, her eyes watering. Clint wanted to reach over and hug but he didn't think she would appreciate it.

"The drug was still in my system… I hardly flinched when it shocked me, the drug in my system just absorbed the shock. I grabbed at the guy's neck and… I electrocuted him… to death. I was long gone by the time Danny woke up, I went home, emptied my bank account and got the cheapest, soonest one-way flight I could find and… Here I am." She sat back and took a sip of drinks the waiter had brought when they sat down.

"Didn't you need a visa and a place to stay?" Clint asked.

"When I got back to my place, I called my uncle in New York, he always told me that he was retired from the CIA. I told him everything and that I needed to leave immediately. Couple of hours later he called back saying that everything was in place for me to leave, visa included somehow. He picked me up from the airport and revealed that he was actually S.H.I.E.L.D, he said that he could help me. I didn't want help. I just wanted to be left alone. I managed to talk him out of handing me over to S.H.I.E.L.D but he had already informed them when he arranged for my visa. Long story short, I baulked. Uncle threw S.H.I.E.L.D. off my scent by telling them I was in L.A. I stayed in a cheap, sub-standard flat in NYC, playing guitar for tips for almost a year and a half. Eventually I ended up stealing and pick-pocketing until I was finally caught and that's when I was picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D." Hennessy looked so ashamed when she confessed to stealing, in fact she stared down at the table for the whole explanation.

Meanwhile, Clint's mind was reeling, he never knew exactly how Hennessy had ended up halfway across the world by herself. They sat in silence until they ordered their food and Hennessy went back to studying the documents, Clint went back to studying her.

"You gonna help me with this or not, Katniss," she said.

"Katniss, couldn't I at least be Gale," he replied. She laughed gently at that.

"What about Peeta?"

"Please, that guy is a burden to everyone around him." She laughed at Clint, shaking her head. The food arrived and they cleared away the documents for the night. Clint watched Hennessy as she decided where best to start eating her pizza, her eyes were nowhere near as startling as Natasha's. Hennessy's were about three different colours- they looked grey at first but when you looked closely you could see flakes of green and tiny specks of blue. She was actually kind of pretty. _Whoa! No Clint, no way. Bad idea, very bad idea_ he shook his head furiously.

"You okay there, Katniss?" Hennessy asked, staring at him as if he was crazy.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine," he muttered, throwing himself into his pasta. They sat together for another half-hour discussing theories on who Kolarov sold to.

"We could go to Fury in the morning, see if he has anything to help," Clint suggested. Hennessy sighed and nodded. Clint stood up and put his jacket back on.

"C'mon, I got one trick left up my sleeve," he said. She looked at him sceptically before sighing, again, and standing up. Clint practically threw money at the waiter and rushed out the door to his Mazada.

"Wait up!" he heard his partner call.

* * *

Once she was sitting safely in the car he sped off toward somewhere he knew would get her to relax.

"One more question," he said when they were stuck in traffic.

"Shoot," she said.

"Why don't you electrocute whoever you touch?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. She sighed.

"I have asked so many scientists that, none of them can explain it to me. I think it works a little like Tony Stark's Iron Man suit, he says something or presses a button or whatever, and a laser-thingy is fired. I guess I **choose** the people I want to fry," she explained. Clint laughed.

"Laser-thingy?"

"Shut up, Barbie Girl." He stopped laughing.

* * *

"How many more steps?" Hennessy asked. After the restaurant, Clint drove like a madman to the building he lived in. Instead of taking the elevator, Clint had taken her up what felt like six flights of stairs, with his hands covering her eyes.

"Five left, c'mon almost there."

"Urgh, fine. This better be good."

"It is, I promise." Clint could hardly contain his excitement as he steered her through the door leading onto the rooftop of his apartment building.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you," he said as he rushed over to the railings at the edge of the roof. Hennessy put her hands over her eyes, reluctantly.

"Now open!" She took her hands down and looked around at Clint's nest. He stood by the railings on the left, there was a pile of cushions in the corner and he had wrapped some fairy lights around the railings by the cushions. She smiled in awe, it wasn't the furniture that took her breath away. You could see almost the whole of the city, lit up by the lights of the houses, the city looked like stars in the night sky. Clint gestured for her to join him by the railings.

"Uhh… it's okay," she said, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"What?! But this is the best part! I- But- Wait… Are you scared of heights?" he asked, a bemused look on his face.

"I wouldn't call it a **fear**, more like an **awareness **or a **dislike**," she tried to reason. Clint moved toward her slightly and pulled her toward the edge, taking her by surprise.

"What are you- No Clint! NO!" she hung to the collar of his jacket for dear life, pressed up against him as if he would throw her off.

"Hey," he smiled, titling her head toward his face. "It's okay, I've got you. I won't let you fall, I promise," he said, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear, his hand lingering on her cheek for a moment. Suddenly, he moved toward her and kissed her, breathing in the smell of her skin and savouring the taste of her lips. His heart did a backflip in his chest when he felt her kiss him back. Then, just as quickly as it happened, it was over. Hennessy pulled away, a troubled look on her face.

"No, Clint. Bad idea, very bad," she said, backing away from him.

"I think I'll just go home, thanks for the help and the view from here is pretty amazing."

"You could stay here, I don't sleep in my bed." She considered his offer for a moment before she nodded begrudgingly.

When Clint had settled down in his nest, above his living room, he face-palmed. _Idiot_ he thought. He had done something incredibly stupid and had jeopardised their entire relationship. Hennessy was asleep in his bed, he loaned her one of his old t-shirts for the night. _Idiot ,idiot, idiot. _He glanced at his watched- 23:43. Natasha was right, nothing good ever happened after 11pm.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that, if you did let me know, if you didn't let me know that, too. I was thinking, how about every fifth "Bad Idea", I do a "Not-so-Bad Idea." Starting with Steve and Natasha in the next chapter. Let me know what you think of that.**

**Okay, that's all from me. Have a nice night, day, afternoon, etc… Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: All rights go to **_**their**_** rightful owners**_

**Bad Idea #5: A Not-so-Bad Idea?**

_(This chapter takes place at the same time as the last.)_

* * *

Steve had followed Natasha through the halls of the Trisklion, calling her name after her. Each time he called her, she sped up and even he, '_the world's first superhero'_, struggled to keep up with her. He lost her in a crowd of new recruits, but only briefly, he caught sight of her red hair on the far side of the room very quickly. He wondered why she kept walking, she obviously wasn't losing him any time soon. He spoke too soon, when he made it to the other side of the room he couldn't find her anywhere. He ducked through a door that was almost closed on left. He continued down the corridor and into the food court. _How did she do that? _he thought. Looking around, he saw a group of new recruits staring at him. Walking over to them he asked:

"Have you seen a lady with red hair and green eyes come through here?" They said nothing and continued staring at him.

"Have you seen the Black Widow?!" he asked, starting to get frustrated.

"She- she went that way," said a male recruit at the back of the group. He was pointing at the double-doors on the left.

"You're Captain America," the same recruit stated dumbly. Steve forced a smile and rushed out the doors. He walked around in circles for a long time, until he decided to head to the shooting range on the north side of the headquarters.

* * *

Steve finally found Natasha leaning against the railing on the bridge that connected the north and east sides of the Triskelion. The walls of the bridge were made of glass and Natasha was staring vacantly out at the city, the sunset casting an orange hue over her face. Steve thought she looked strangely beautiful, he couldn't see how anyone could ever think of her as a _monster_.He walked as quiet as he could and stood beside her, leaning on the railings. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, until Natasha spoke.

"When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I thought I had a chance at a new start, at redemption," she said, keeping her gaze focused on the city. Steve sighed quietly, not quite knowing how to respond.

"You did…You do- I mean…" he took a deep breath.

"I'm not very good at this, am I?" he said, looking sideways at her.

"It would be best for everyone if I disappeared," she said, flatly.

"What?! No, no way! We need you here, you're our best agent!" he said, alarmed at way she was thinking. She laughed ruefully.

"That's you, Steve. Always thinking of the team, of the unit. That's not me, I work alone."

"What about Clint?... What about me?" he said. "You and Clint were partners for years and I thought… I thought we were friends." She stayed silent.

"And what about New York? You managed to work in a team with a demi-god, an assassin, a scientist with anger issues, an old man and a 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' in a tin," he said. She smiled weakly at his description of the 'Avengers'.

"Nat, we need you here… I need you here." She finally looked at him, albeit quizzically.

"I feel like a… like a fossil, I guess. I look around and I don't understand a damn thing. I don't get how everyone keeps all their information on a phone, how you can just talk to the elevator and it takes you where you want to go. You know, I can't work a computer properly," he said. She looked at him.

"Where are you going with this?"

"You don't laugh at me. You get what it's like to be an… outsider." He didn't like to use the word, but he didn't know what else to say.

"That's nice, Steve. Come up with that yourself?" she asked dejectedly.

"Are you serious? I'm trying to talk to you-"

"Why?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Why? Because I care about you, stupid," Steve answered, he almost laughed at her.

"Well, you shouldn't." Steve sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he got an idea. He stood up straight and extended his right out toward Natasha.

"What are you do-"

"My name's Steve Rodgers. I'm from 1944, my favourite colour is blue and my favourite food is apple pie," he announced. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised before eventually laughing a little and shaking his hand.

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Favourite colour?" he asked.

"Uhh… Red, I guess," she answered as she glanced out at the city again.

"Favourite food?"

"Whatever tastes good." Steve smiled and then something unusual happened. Natasha smiled back at him, not ruefully or cynically, just a normal-well, maybe not _normal-_ Natasha's smiles were far from normal. They were wonderful, they reminded Steve of Peggy, but they also made Steve completely forget what he was talking or thinking about.

"I don't suppose you could show me how to operate a computer thing, could you?" he asked, still smiling like an idiot.

"Right this way, Steve." She kept smiling at him and, at that moment, he knew that he was one step closer to understanding this wonderfully confusing and mind-boggling woman.

* * *

**So, here it is. I know it's kinda short, but I really like it. I'm taking prompts and suggestions, so if anyone has a bad idea, feel free to let me know. That's all from me for now, let me know if you like it or if you don't.**

**Thanks for reading, love ya ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Diclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners.**_

**Bad Idea #6: Never Turn You Back On The Girls**

* * *

Steve and Natasha grew somewhat close over the next few weeks, they trained in the range together (though Steve still preferred his shield) and, strangely enough, they often ate together in their apartments. This time, they were in Steve's place eating Chinese food and discussing some of their colleagues.

"Hennessy and Clint are acting a little weird around each other, kinda distant, don't you think?" he said as he took another bite of his chicken chow-mien.

"I asked Clint about it and he clammed up. Hennessy just changed the subject immediately," she replied, sipping her water.

"What d'you think happened?" he asked.

"I've known Clint for… what? Ten years now? I still can't read him completely. From what I can tell, he thinks it's his fault," Natasha said as she dug into her curry.

"As for Hennessy, it seems she doesn't really know how to feel about it." Steve looked at his partner for a minute.

"That's pretty… cool, how you can read people like that, it's like you can read their minds. That is how you use _cool _nowadays, right?" She gave him a small smile, making his stomach flip, yet again.

"Yeah. I guess it's **one** redeeming quality," she said quietly.

"Nat, how many times do I have to tell you? As far as I'm concerned, you don't have anything to redeem."

"…Thanks, Steve." She smiled again and Steve was captivated by her intense green eyes. They were normally gloomy and guilty, as if they had seen things that should never be seen. But when Natasha smiled, they shone brighter than any star in the sky. He was still staring into her eyes when his phone buzzed. Natasha wiped her hands on a napkin and picked up his phone. Steve didn't mind, he could barely work the thing- Natasha was giving him lessons, though.

"Uh-oh, Fury wants us in his office first thing tomorrow morning. Looks like we have a new mission coming up," Natasha said, looking up from the smartphone. She looked at the time on screen.

"It's pretty late, I better go." Steve tried to hide his disappointment as she stood up from the small, two-people table.

"Alright, I'll walk you out," he said, standing up too. They walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, he opened it for Natasha.

"Night Steve, see you tomorrow," she said as she breezed past him and down the hall to the elevator. She pressed the 'call' button and stepped inside, blowing him a kiss as she turned around in the elevator. Steve shook his head and returned to his apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Henrik Dimitrov," Fury said as he dropped a thick file on the coffee table in front of the couch Natasha and Steve were sitting on. Clint and Hennessy looked at each other.

"That's our guy," Clint whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and nodded briskly.

"What about him?" Natasha asked the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Agents Barton and Hennessy believe he may have had something to do with Kolarov's missing weapons. He is attending a basketball game with a believed client of his. I want you four to follow him and take him in for questioning," the man with an eye patch replied.

"What do you need the four of us for?" Clint asked.

"We have intel that he is trying to arrange a deal with a new client, we also believe that the client will have tight security- up to five guards. Dimitrov is a slippery bastard, it will take all of you to bring him in There is a hotel opposite the centre the game is being played in that you can change and work out a plan in," he said, handing Natasha a credit card and four tickets to the game and throwing clear bags of casual clothes at each of the agents.

"Travel light, no more than one gun. Do. Not. Lose. Him. Under any circumstances, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir," they mumbled in unison.

"Good. Now, get your asses out of my office and go find this scumbag."

They wasted no time in arriving at the hotel, which was about forty-five minutes away. Steve and Natasha rode together in Tasha's Corvette, Clint had offered Hennessy a ride but she had politely declined, opting for her motorcycle instead. It had been a month since the events of _that_ night on the roof and things had only improved slightly, Hennessy was still a little distant toward him. He knew she wished it never happened and he told himself that he felt that way, too. He sighed as he watched her speed out of the garage from where he was sitting in his car. Hennessy gave him the same type of headaches that Tasha used to. He tried to push all thoughts of her out of his mind and tried to concentrate on the mission as he drove out of the garage.

* * *

"Okay, so you two-" Steve said, gesturing at Clint and Hennessy.

"Will be sitting behind the target. We'll be able to contact each other using these." Steve emptied a bag of tiny Bluetooth earpieces onto the dining table of the room they were using. Steve was leaning on the table with both of his hands flat, Natasha was looking out the window with binoculars, keeping watch for the target. Hennessy was leaning against the wall opposite the table and Clint was sitting on the table, much to Steve's annoyance.

"Nat and I will be sitting opposite the target, near the back. Once he gets out, Hennessy and Natasha will follow him. Clint and I will be waiting a couple of blocks down, we'll cut him off, just let us know when," he said. Steve was wearing a dark blue sweater with a pair a of black jeans, Clint was wearing a white t-shirt and black leather jacket with a pair of loose black jeans and dark sunglasses, Hennessy was in a navy hoodie and skinny jeans, with a Wizards cap and Natasha was wearing a navy long-sleeved top and a black zip-up hoodie with a pair of dark navy skinny jeans. They all put in their earpieces and set off for the centre.

* * *

"You guys in position yet?" Clint heard Steve whisper in his earpiece.

"Uh-huh. Couple of heavies around, no sign of the target," Clint replied. From where he and Hennessy sat, he could see two guys, the same size as Steve, sitting a few rows down from them.

"You ever been to a basketball game before?" he asked the woman sitting beside him.

"No, I don't really understand it. I prefer rugby or soccer or hurling," Hennessy replied, turning toward him.

"Hurling?"

"Yeah, it's a little like lacrosse- just more exciting and sorta violent. I'm pretty sure you'd love it," she said, smiling at him. Finally, that was the first time they'd interacted like they did before the incident on the roof.

"Can we just forget about what happened on the roof?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Definitely," she said, laughing. He smiled back at her, they were back to normal at long-last, he hoped. Suddenly, her face became serious and she nodded in a direction over Clint's shoulder. He turned his head around slightly and glimpsed a man who matched the picture in the file. Dimitrov was about 40 and had a newly trimmed greying beard and slicked back greying hair. He was followed by another guard and finally, the client- a pudgy man in a fedora and suit.

"Target is in building. Two o'clock," Clint whispered into his earpiece.

"Sighted. Let's get this party started," Natasha answered. Clint and Hennessy took turns keeping an eye on Dimitrov, so that they were not both staring at the mobster.

* * *

At half-time, the client and Dimitrov went to use the bathroom and Steve followed them, giving Clint and Hennessy a break. Hennessy jumped out her seat slightly, when the claxon for half-time went off. Clint stifled a laugh at her reaction.

"Laugh again, Barbie girl. Go on, I dare you," she threatened. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up, Sparky." She glared at him and pointed her finger at him.

"Do not call me that, Katniss," she said.

"Someday, you will promote me to Gale. I promise," he announced.

"Oh really," she laughed. He nodded and smiled down at her.

"Uhhh… I hate to interrupt you guys, but you might want to look up," Natasha said. They looked up at the Jumbotron and saw themselves… on the kiss-cam… They both looked at each other as if to say:_ Not again_. The crowd started to chant 'KISS!' at them as they tried to explain their situation. Clint sighed and nudged her. When she turned to look at him, he kissed her. Again, he felt butterflies in his stomach and again, she kissed him back. This time the kiss lasted longer and they were oblivious to the cheers around them.

"Ahem…" They both heard Natasha in their earpiece and pulled away from each other, sitting awkwardly beside each other.

"So, big crowd here today..." Hennessy said.

* * *

As Steve walked down the corridor toward the bathroom, he realised something was wrong. When he arrived in the bathroom that he expected to be full, he saw it was empty, save one person- well, body. It was the client, he had received stab wounds to his chest and stomach and was, quite obviously, dead.

"We have a problem!" he shouted into his earpiece.

"What is it?" Hennessy replied.

"The client is dead, I can't see Dimitrov anywhere." He looked around frantically for any clues to their target's disappearance and saw an emergency door closing.

"Target is outside. Get out here, now!" he yelled as he darted out the emergency door.

They assembled outside and looked around for Dimitrov. Suddenly, Natasha felt Hennessy nudge her. When she looked at the agent, she saw what Sparky was looking at. Dimitrov was crossing the street and the girls darted toward him. Steve and Clint had turned their backs on them as they searched for Dimitrov. Natasha and Hennessy sprinted toward the target. Natasha was surprised at how fast Hennessy was, not many people managed to keep up with the spy. The traffic lights went green and the cars began to drive past, but Natasha knew they couldn't afford to lose Dimitrov now. They continued running through the traffic and narrowly avoided been run over.

When a car honked at Hennessy, Dimitrov looked over his shoulder and, seeing that he was being followed, broke into a run, knocking over people who got in his way. The two girls leapt over those he knocked over, he turned left sharply and ran up a flight of steps, going right as he came out of them. Natasha knew she didn't have time to go up the steps like a normal human and launched herself at the back wall, using the hand rails as boots. She scrambled over the wall and started after Dimitrov. _How the hell does she know parkour?! _Hennessy thought as she did the same thing, though not as gracefully. She caught up to Natasha, as they turned a sharp right, Dimitrov knocked a stack of boxes over in an attempt to slow them down, they vaulted over them easily and Natasha heard a frantic voice in her ear.

"Where are you two?!" she heard Steve ask.

"Can't talk, following," she panted back at him. As they rounded another corner, Natasha knew they had him. Dimitrov had hit a dead-end down the alleyway. Both of the girls pulled out their guns and trained them on the back of his head.

"On your knees, hands on your head," Natasha shouted. Natasha nodded at Hennessy and the Irish agent tucked her gun into the back of her jeans. Hennessy walked toward him and took out a cable tie from her pocket. Suddenly, as Hennessy bent down to tie his hands, Dimitrov whipped a knife from the inside of his jacket and stabbed Hennessy in the thigh. As she fell, he yanked her gun from the back of her jeans and fired a shot. Natasha rolled along the ground to avoid the bullet and fired two shots in return. They missed him narrowly as he dove for cover behind a dumpster. She glanced at Hennessey, who was struggling back to feet, using a pipe on the wall. She was holding the knife and used it to cut a strip off of the sleeve of her hoodie and tied it tight around the wound on her thigh. Natasha fired another shot at the dumpster as Hennessy limped over to her.

"These pipes… They're made out of copper… They conduct electricity, back him up to one. I can knock him out," Hennessy said breathlessly.

"Just get him out from behind that dumpster," she said. _No problem_ Natasha thought as she returned Dimitrov's fire.

"Hand me those glass bottles, I'm almost out of ammo," Natasha said. Hennessy turned around and quickly handed her five glass bottles, some were already broken but it didn't effect Natasha's plan. She thrust the gun into Hennessy's hands and, ignoring the extremely confused look on the other woman's face, quietly ran up the fire escape. She took them three steps at a time before she reached a landing right above Dimitrov. Hennessy fired at him to mask the sound of Natasha's footsteps on the metal stairs and kept him occupied. Natasha fired the glass bottles at him rapidly, and he stumbled out blindly from behind the dumpster, swearing and shouting as he tried to brush the glass off of his dark-brown leather jacket. Natasha leapt over the railings and landed gracefully in front of the still-blinded Dimitrov. She kicked him in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards. He stopped millimetres from the copper pipes, forcing Natasha to throw herself at him, pinning him to the pipes. Seeing this, Hennessey limped over to the pipes as fast as she could.

"NOW!" Natasha shouted as she struggled to keep Dimitrov in place, he was beginning to regain his sight and was stronger than the spy. Hennessy flung herself at the pipes and, taking hold of one, she transferred as much of the electricity in her veins as she dared. Too little and nothing would happen, too much and she could kill him- not great odds, but it was necessary as Natasha was finally out of bullets. Dimitrov went limp under Natasha's hands and she stepped back from him, letting him fall face first into the dirt. Natasha checked his pulse- he was still alive.

"Nice plan, Sparky. Lotta effort, but not bad, Sparks," she said, glancing over at the other agent. Hennessy did not look too good, she was coated in sweat, blood was still pumping through the gash on her thigh and she was deathly pale.

"Heh. Thanks, Romanoff. Not so bad 'rself," she mumbled , breathlessly. Two figures barrelled into the alleyway, almost tripping over each other.

"What the hell happened?!" Steve asked as took in the whole scene.

"This looks pretty self-explanatory to me," she said, casually. Steve frowned at her as Clint rushed over to his partner, who was leaning heavily on the dumpster. Clint helped her to sit down and took off his jacket, balled it up and pressed it against her thigh, having ripped off the makeshift bandage made from the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Somebody call S.H.I.E.L.D. Have them send one of **their **ambulances," he ordered. Natasha pulled out her phone and dialled the number, handing it over to Steve to do the explaining. She walked back to Dimitrov, who was still down and out, and bound his hands and feet and gagged him. She used the cable tie Hennessy had dropped to bind his hands and took of her shoes and used her socks to bind his feet and to gag him. She was slipping her shoes back on when Steve arrived over to her.

"Ambulance'll be here in about six minutes," he said as he came to stand beside her.

"How did you find us?" she asked him.

"It wasn't that difficult… You guys left a trail of destruction after you," he said, chuckling quietly. She smiled slyly, his description sounded about right. The ambulance arrived quickly and Hennessy was ushered into the dark vehicle. This was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's ambulances, it would take her to the small hospital in the levels below the Triskelion, the only hospital that could treat the more… unusual blood types of any agents. Natasha hadn't even noticed that she had cut her cheek from the broken glass on Dimitrov's jacket during their tussle until a paramedic had rushed over and insisted that she allowed them to patch it up. When the paramedic was finished the ambulance left swiftly, not wanting to be seen. Clint went with his partner in the back of the dark vehicle.

Steve sighed heavily and turned toward her.

"I turn my back for **one **second…"

* * *

**Hey there! So this is a long one, I enjoyed writing this a lot and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Prompts and suggestion are being accepted. Let me know what you think in the reviews, they're the only way I know if you like it or not.**

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything. (Except for the storyline and any OCs.)**_

**Bad Idea #7: Steve Always Fell For The Most Confusing Women of Their Century.**

* * *

Steve and Natasha left the alley quickly, the paramedics had thrown Dimitrov into the back of the ambulance to bring him back to S.H.I.E.L.D unnoticed. As they walked, Natasha tried to explain what had happened.

"So, I threw the bottles at him," she said. Steve laughed in disbelief.

"That would explain the broken glass on his jacket," he chuckled.

"That's… Well, that's brilliant, Nat."

"The pipes were Hennessy's idea," she said, modestly. Steve smiled.

"No, but the bottles was yours. You really do amaze me sometimes, Nat."

"Just sometimes?" she laughed quietly. The sound was like music to Steve's ears.

"Would you… Would you like to get something to eat… With me?" he asked, turning slightly red.

"Only if you wanted to, of course," he added quickly, seeing the hesitant look on her face.

"Yeah, alright. Anything in mind?" she asked. Steve looked at her, shocked that she had said yes. Then he realised that he **didn't** have anywhere in mind, hell, he didn't even think she'd say yes.

"Uhhhh." She laughed at him and took his arm.

"Come on, Spangles," she said. Steve did not know where she was leading him, but he did know that her hand on his arm made his heart beat out of his chest.

* * *

They walked for what felt like the best part of a half-hour, before she led him to a small diner. As they walked in through the door, a young, blonde waitress came over to them.

"Table for two?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve replied, politely. The waitress looked up, obviously not used to being called _ma'am _by Captain America.

"R-Right this way, sir- Captain, sir," she said as she led them to a booth at the right side of the diner, by the window.

"Here are your menus, let me know if you need anything," the waitress said, winking at Steve. Steve went a bright shade of crimson.

"We're fine for now," Natasha answered shortly. The waitress huffed loudly and stomped off. Natasha smiled deviously.

"You have more female fans than you think, _Captain," _she said.

"Guess I just never notice anyone but one person at a time," he blurted. He regretted it immediately.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "And who might that be?"

"Well… Uhhh," Steve stuttered. They were interrupted by the blonde waitress.

"You two ready to order?" she asked, glaring at Natasha and smiling brightly at Steve.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have a cheeseburger, two portions of fries and a large Coke," he said.

"And you, _miss_?" Okay, this waitress was starting to get on Natasha's nerves.

"I'll have the chicken tenders and fries, with a Diet Coke. _Please_," she said, smiling sweetly. The waitress smiled back, giving Natasha daggers and left swiftly, taking their menus.

"You guys are practically best friends," Steve chuckled.

"You're not changing the subject, Rogers, so stop trying." Damn, she was good. Steve sighed and sat back in the cushioned booth.

"So, who is that has caught your attention?" she asked, enjoying his discomfort immensely.

"Well… What I meant was… Uhhh." He was as red as the seat he was sitting on now, and Natasha couldn't hold in her laughter. She decided to put him out of his misery.

"Relax, Steve. I'm not gonna make you tell me, it was hilarious seeing you squirm like that," she laughed. He laughed breathlessly and sunk into his seat.

"You're good, Nat. Very persistent," he said.

"I know," she said, sadly.

"Nat-" he started.

"I know, I know. You think I'm a great person, I don't have anything to be ashamed of…" she said.

"Thing is, Steve- I really do. I have more red on my ledger than stars in the sky, I appreciate what you say and I think you **do** mean it. It's just, I can't bring myself to believe it," she said, gloomily. Steve was grateful when a waiter brought over their food. They ate silently, Natasha chose well, the burger was one of the best Steve had had since he thawed out.

"How are your chicken… things?" he asked between bites.

"They're actually pretty great. And they're called chicken _tenders_\- basically, it's chicken breasts covered in breadcrumbs and baked in an oven, you should try them sometime," she said.

"I will," he said with a mouthful of cheeseburger. She laughed at him, he had a blob of ketchup on the side of his face.

"Come here," she sighed, raising her napkin. Steve moved his head forward, swallowing his food, and felt his heart hammer against his chest as she wiped ketchup off his cheek, her thumb lingered for just a moment, and he felt frozen in place by her intense gaze and beautiful green orbs.

She withdrew her hand and cleared her throat.

"Dessert?"

* * *

After dinner, they walked back to the hotel together. Steve was surprised when she walked past her Corvette.

"Aren't you going home?" he asked.

"I have a nice room in a five-star hotel, courtesy of Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. There is no way I'm passing that up," she said, a devious glint in her eye.

"How do I get home?" he asked, puzzled.

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you'll figure something out," she said.

"Night, Steve." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then she turned on her heel and walked straight into the hotel.

"Night, Nat," he said quietly, raising his fingers to his cheek. He heard her car lock behind him and laughed. Why did he always fall for the strongest, most confusing woman of that era? There was one thing he was certain about as he walked toward the queue of taxis: he was in love with Natasha Romanoff, and it was a _**really, really**_ bad idea…

* * *

**This one probably had the worst title of all, so far. If anyone has anything better let me know. Please. Anyway, I would like to thank **_**ice326**_** for the prompt and I would like to dedicate this chapter to them- I hope you like it. If anyone else has any ideas or suggestions, don't be shy, just let me know (I don't bite).**

**Thanks for reading, love ya! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #8: Never Try To Prank Romanoff**

* * *

"This is a bad idea, idiot," Hennessy whispered.

"Only if we get caught, Volts," Clint laughed back. They were in Natasha's office, Hennessy was keeping watch through a crack at the door, Clint was trying to prank Natasha by disconnecting her Widow's Bites (he had needed Hennessy's help with that) and by tinkering with her favourite Glocks so that they fired whipped cream, he had also filled two buckets with whipped cream, placed them on an exposed rafter and strung a tripwire across the floor. Yes, you read right- Clint was trying to prank _**Natasha**_. Hennessy dreaded to think what would happen if they were caught. She couldn't exactly run with crutches.

"And… Done," Clint said triumphantly as he carefully placed the last gun back onto her desk.

"Great, 'cause we need to-" she began.

"I really think this is my best yet, it might just work," he said.

"Well, that's nice, but have to get-"

"I really must be a genius."

"Clint!" Hennessy hissed as she- well- hopped over to him.

"We have to go, now! Romanoff, is coming down the hall!"

"Oh, shit! Why didn't you say something?!" he hissed back. He ran out the door, almost closing it on Hennessey's face. They rushed down the hall and hid behind a corner, peering out around it. Natasha went into her office unbothered, Clint smiled at Hennessy arrogantly, she scowled at him.

"BARTON!" They looked at each other, the same _oh, shit! _expression of their face. When Natasha stormed out of her office, she was covered head-to-toe in cream and the two people hiding behind the corner burst into laughter. Unfortunately, Natasha heard them and stormed toward them.

"RUN!" Clint yelled as he dashed down the hall.

"I CAN'T, ARSEHOLE!" Hennessy yelled back, her Irish accent prominent with her eloquent turn of phrase. He sighed and ran back to her as Natasha continued her walk toward them. He bent over and Hennessy jumped onto his back. Thank God he was strong, they managed to sprint down the halls, closely followed by Natasha, who was spreading whipped cream with every stride. Hennessy batted people out of the way with her crutches as Clint ran, screaming at them all the way.

The look of sheer bewilderment on Steve's face as he saw Clint sprinting from a furious, white Natasha; his partner shouting at people to "_get the fuck out of the way!"_ ,while swinging her crutches to clear a path- was hilarious. He shook his head.

"Agent Hill! We may have a situation!" he shouted and turned to walk back down the corridor.

As they turned a sharp right, Clint was going too fast and leaned too far to the right to steady himself. They literally fell head over heels and ended up sprawled beside each other on the floor, Hennessy's crutches skittered along the carpet. Natasha stopped gracefully in front of them, not even slightly panting from sprinting after them. She raised the cream-filled handguns and took aim.

"Wait! Please, have mercy!" Clint pleaded.

"It was all his fault!" Hennessy yelled, pointing at Clint. He looked at her in disbelief. Natasha smirked at them.

"Shut up," she said. With that she fired. Clint and Hennessy writhed on the floor.

"NOOOO!" they screamed in unison. Every agent in the south side of the Triskelion ran to see what the commotion was. They were greeted by the sight of the world's greatest spy shooting whipped cream at the one of the world's best assassins and his temporarily crippled partner. Not exactly something you see in the day-to-day activities of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Natasha heard Hill say as the straight-laced agent pushed her way through the crowd. Even Maria Hill couldn't keep a straight face when she reached the middle of the corridor. She picked up Hennessey's crutches and offered her a hand up, she did the same to Clint.

"Put the guns away, Agent Romanoff. Agent Barton will buy you two new guns and you are free to pick the punishment, for the both of them," she said, chuckling. Natasha smiled evilly.

"As for you two," Hill said, turning to look at the two failed pranksters.

"Get showered and pray that Romanoff has mercy. Romanoff, go home, get changed and get back here within the hour."

"No problem," Natasha smirked and left, the crowd parting like the Red Sea for her.

"Yup, you two are **so** screwed," Hill laughed. Clint smiled sheepishly and Hennessy looked out the window, shyly. She hated big crowds of people looking at her. The two of them turned away and walked toward the elevator. When they stepped inside, Clint drew his index finger down her arm and sucked the whipped cream off his thumb. Hennessy rolled her eyes.

"You really are an idiot, Katniss," she said.

"Heh, you could be right. I have good taste in whipped cream, though," he replied, smugly. She allowed herself a small smile.

"I can't wait to see what Natasha has in store for you, Birdie," she laughed as they reached the floor with the dressing rooms.

"See you on the other side, Sparky," he joked. She thought about retorting, but let it go and pushed open the doors of the locker room. Clint smiled and entered the men's locker room.

The new recruits had finished training in the gym and were slightly confused when they saw Clint walk through the door.

"Never try to get one over on Natasha Romanoff," he said as he walked straight past them and into the shower room.

**I would like to thank **_**ice326**_** for the prompt, it's probably not what you had in mind. Next time we see Nat and Clint plot to prank their partners together, if anyone has any devious ideas, let me know ;)**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it,**

**Love ya :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #9: Never Let Clint and Nat Stay The Night**

* * *

Steve decided to go for a longer, earlier run than he normally would on a Sunday morning. He couldn't spend much more time in his apartment, which was housing three other rather hung-over agents from the night before- or so he thought. In fact Clint and Natasha were very much awake and alert and Hennessy was fast asleep.

Clint and Natasha were ready to put their plan in action as soon as Steve shut the door behind him. Clint jumped up from the armchair he was sitting on.

"Do you think he bought it?" he asked Natasha quietly as she entered the living area with a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Clint, he practically ran out the door," she said, setting the bag down on the island and carefully taking out its contents. There was an air-horn, duct tape, toothpaste, vinegar, salt, Cling film and whipped cream. They needed every last item. Their plan was to stick the air-horn to the door so that it would give Steve a fright and do God only knows what to the sleeping Hennessy. Then, they would cover the hall in front of the front door in Cling film and whipped cream. They would empty half of the water out of the water bottles in the fridge and fill them with vinegar and salt and then, the old gem, they would scrape the cream out from the Oreos and replace it with toothpaste. Natasha threw Clint the air-horn and duct tape and they went to work.

* * *

Steve arrived an hour and a half later, just as Natasha finished filling the water bottles with vinegar and salt. She flung the duffel bag at Clint, he threw it back, she caught it and threw it into the bathroom. Clint launched himself at an armchair opposite the couch, where Hennessy was still sleeping peacefully- though not for much longer.

As Steve opened the door, it hit the button on top of the air-horn. Hennessy jumped a foot in the air and went flying off the back of the couch, landing face first into the whipped cream. Steve had stumbled to the side and forward, as he did so, he placed one foot onto the Cling film and went sliding down the hall, gathering whipped cream and momentum as he went. He was finally stopped when he went feet-first into a cupboard. Clint was lying on the floor, crying with the laughter, Natasha was doubled over in the kitchen.

Clint's condition worsened when Hennessy attempted to get up. At first, she placed her hands underneath her- only to face-plant into the cream again. She grabbed onto the back of the couch and placed her good leg under her body. All Clint could see was two hands holding on to the couch and a whipped cream covered head bobbing up and down.

"I'M STUCK" Hennessy wailed.

Steve fared a little better when he tried to get up, succeeding on the first attempt. Unlike his colleague, who was well and truly **stuck. **

"Sooo… How was the run?" Natasha asked, innocently. Steve looked hard at her and grabbed a tea towel to wipe his face.

"Delightful," he replied, sullenly.

"Guys… I am fully aware that my current positon is quite humorous. But I really **do** need help," Hennessy said, sheepishly. Clint composed himself and went to help his fallen partner. He offered her his hand, but she took him by surprise when she yanked him down into the mess.

"Should've seen that coming," he said, shaking his head and sending cream at the walls. Clint rolled over in the cream, covering himself completely, and made a snow-err, cream- angel. Hennessy sighed and threw a fistful of whipped cream at his face. Clint sat up, a shocked expression on his face.

"So, that's how it is?" he asked. She nodded solemnly.

"Not in my living room!" Steve groaned, Natasha laughed at it all.

Clint and Hennessy began to wrestle each other, Hennessy tried to sit on Clint and slapped him, covering the other side of his face in cream. Clint pushed her off and tackled her, shaking his cream covered hair over her face.

Steve sighed and grabbed his shield from the other room.

"I'm going in," he said. He charged into the living area, shield raised to protect himself from flying cream. Natasha shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't quite comprehend how quickly the entire situation had escalated. Steve managed to separate the two agents that were grappling behind the couch and dragged both of them into the kitchen.

"You're right," Natasha smirked.

"You do need new friends." Steve nodded and put down his shield, he threw Hennessy and Clint another tea towel and opened the fridge, taking out two bottles of water and opened one. Clint and Natasha looked at each other expectantly. When Steve took a big gulp, his face went red and he spat the remaining salt and vinegar out… and straight into Natasha's face. Clint and Hennessy burst out laughing, almost falling again. Natasha calmly wiped her face and picked up the other bottle. She unscrewed the cap and looked at Steve. Though he was apologetic, she could see the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Oops…"

Lightning fast, she dumped the entire contents of the bottle over the super soldier's head.

"Oops," she said, smiling sweetly. Steve wiped his face and smiled despite the mess of his apartment. He picked up a fistful of cream and smiled.

"I think you're too clean, Nat," he said. He flung the cream at her. She picked up the can and aimed at him, he ran around the kitchen trying to dodge her attacks. Clint and Hennessy dived under said island as Natasha chased Steve with a can of tasty, whipped goodness.

"Natasha has been spraying too many dairy products this week," Hennessy pointed out.

"Somehow, I never thought I'd hear anyone say that about Tasha," he laughed. Clint chanced a look over the island and saw something very peculiar. Steve had Natasha in his arms and she was still pointing the can at him.

"Surrender," she said.

"Never." Clint felt Hennessy prod him in the back, telling him to move.

"Let's give those two some privacy," he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows. Hennessy was hopelessly confused, so Clint just grabbed her hand and they crawled out of the apartment, stopping only to collect Hennessy's crutches.

* * *

**Here be the next chapter! I'm not as happy with this as I was with the last one, though. Let me know if you want to see what happens to Steve and Nat or how Clint and Hennessy manage to get home covered in tasty, creamy goodness! The power is in your hands-*Cue dramatic music*.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Still don't own anything…**_

**Bad Idea #10**

**Or**

**Not-So-Bad Idea #2: Never Know If You Don't Try**

* * *

Steve couldn't really explain how Natasha ended up in his arms, pointing a can of whipped cream at his face. In fact, he couldn't really remember anything while she was so close, her piercing green eyes staring into his baby blue orbs.

"Surrender," she said, smiling as if she had already won their stand-off. Steve smiled back, tightening his arms around her in a sudden burst of courage.

"Never," he replied. He heard the door open and close quietly, but he didn't take his eyes off of the beautiful woman in front of him. She smirked as she raised the can to his face and sprayed a whipped cream moustache on his upper lip. He reached for the can, leaving one arm wrapped around her waist. She laughed and held it out of his reach, they moved backward slightly and backed up to the island.

"You've got something there," she said, pointing at his cream moustache. He smiled, he couldn't bring himself to move away from her. Natasha brought her hand to his cheek and wiped away the cream with her thumb. Unlike that night in the diner, she didn't withdraw her hand. Steve watched intently as the smile left her lips slowly. He inclined his head toward her and boldly moved to close the gap.

He was slightly shocked when she didn't break his limbs when he kissed her, and even more shocked when he felt her kiss him back. Her lips tasted spicy and Steve liked it. He felt her arms around his neck and tightened his arms around her small waist even more. They stayed locked together a few more seconds until Natasha broke away, Steve tried and failed to hide his disappointment when she briskly moved away into the living room.

"I can't, Steve," she whispered. He moved to the room but didn't stand near her, not wanting to crowd her.

"Why not?" he asked.

Natasha turned around and was struck by the hurt in Steve's baby blues.

"It wouldn't- couldn't- work," she said, shaking her head. She knew she would never be _with_ him, no matter how much he tried to persuade her.

"A lot of things that people thought would never work went perfectly," he said, softly.

"Steve, I'm poisonous. I harm most things I touch, it's inevitable that I hurt you," she whispered, folding her arms.

"I don't care. I don't care how much you push me away. I don't care how many excuses you make," he said as he crossed the room toward her, watching his step (he didn't think falling on his ass would help the situation).

"Nat, I lo-"

"Don't say it," she pleaded as she rushed over to place a finger over his lips.

"Please, just don't say it." He gently took her finger away and held her hand tightly.

"I love you," he whispered. That was when Natasha Romanoff did something that Natasha Romanoff just didn't do: she cried. She literally fell into him as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

She never felt so weak and small in her life as Steve enveloped her in his arms. She was always taught that love was nothing more than a chemical reaction in the brain, it was something that made you weak, something that clouded your judgement. She had been programmed and tortured and brainwashed so much that she had forgotten what _love_ felt like, what it felt like to be _loved_. Steve stroked her red hair and wondered why three words had this kind of effect on the Black Widow. Then he realised, she didn't know how to respond… He rested his chin on her head and held her close.

"Can't we at least try?" he whispered. She looked up at him.

"We wouldn't know where to start," she said sadly, looking up at him. Steve smiled softly.

"I might have an idea," he said, a slight grin on his face. She looked at him quizzically. He tilted her head toward his face with his finger under her chin and kissed her softly. When he broke away he saw the small smile he loved so much light up her features.

"You've had worse ideas," she smiled.

"This is a bad idea."

"So," he said like a petulant child.

"Never know if we don't try." She smiled up at him again and placed her head on his chest again. Steve closed his eyes and began stroking her hair again.

"We're gonna have to clean this up, you know," she said.

"I know," he replied, not moving from their embrace. He heard her laugh and sighed as she finally moved away from him and into the kitchen. Steve felt like jumping for joy when Natasha turned her back, he hadn't been this happy for, well- seventy years… His thoughts her interrupted when Natasha threw a mop and bucket at him. Yup, the original Nat was back.

* * *

It took them two hours to clean up the mess, Steve had slipped at least four times but Natasha was as sure footed as ever. Sometimes he just in awe of her grace, the serum hadn't been designed with poise in mind.

"You're staring at me," Natasha pointed out, she was peeling off the Cling film with her back turned to him.

"How did you know?" he asked, confused.

"I know everything," she answered. Steve didn't know if she was being serious or not, so he just laughed.

* * *

**YEEEEEE! THE FEELS! Phew, got that out of my system. How do you like it? Let me know what you do be thinking. If you have any bad ideas for these two or for Clint and Hennessy, let me know. Also, do you like Hennessy?**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #11: Bringing Up Old Memories**

* * *

The walk back to Hennessy's flat was not exactly fun. Who would have thought two grown adults slightly covered in whipped cream (most had fallen off) would attract so much attention. The stares that Clint and Hennessy received were quite unsettling.

"I'm going for a nice, relaxing, long bath," Hennessy announced when they finally reached her place.

"The water pressure is great here, you can take a shower in the other bathroom by the bedroom." She went into her room and returned with a bundle of clothes in her arms. She threw Clint an old blue t-shirt and grey board shorts. He raised his eyebrow as he caught them.

"Why do you have men's clothes in your wardrobe?" he asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, they were my brother's," she replied, laughing.

"Alright, I hope that bath doesn't fall through the floor," Clint smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him as she shut the bathroom door. He rolled his eyes and walked into the bedroom. It was pretty clean and tidy, a wardrobe was in the left corner and the desk beside it was strewn with documents and photographs. There was a pin-up board on the wall behind the desk and a map was covered with red dots and pins. He walked into the small bathroom on the right and turned on the water in the shower. The shower itself was just big enough for him to stand in, Clint took a quick shower and realised that the towel just a hand towel. He put on the board shorts and went back out into the living area, T-shirt in hand.

When he looked around at the small apartment, he laughed a little when he saw a stack of X-Box games and a console beside the T.V, Sparky certainly had her priorities straight. Taking a towel from where he knew she kept them in a cupboard beside the bathroom door, he noticed a small and thin grey box fall onto the wooden floor. Picking it up, he saw that it was a D.V.D box. Clint opened it and read what was written on the disc.

_X-Mas 2009._

Her family… Clint felt his curiosity burn. He draped the towel around his shoulders and walked to the T.V, contemplating the silver disc.

"I threw some weird stuff into my suitcase when I left," Hennessy said. Her voice startled him, he hadn't heard the bathroom door open. He whirled around to see her leaning on the right side of the doorframe to the bathroom.

"I've seen worse," he said, holding the box out to her. She took it from him and limped over to the T.V. Clint followed her with his hand hovering over the small of her back, in case she stumbled without her crutches.

"What are you doing?" he asked, very puzzled.

"I haven't watched it in a while," she explained as she knelt awkwardly in front of the television. When she had placed the disc in the drive, she held her arm out and Clint helped her up.

Without another word, she limped over to the couch and sat down.

"As nice a view as it is, you may want to put that shirt on," she joked.

"You like the view?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and flexing. She rolled her eyes and he put on the blue T-shirt. Clint masked his surprise about the sudden turn of events, sat down beside her as she played the video.

* * *

"Are you filming us again, Ellie?" said a laughing, good-natured voice.

He watched a bitter-sweet smile appear across Hennessy's face as the image of four people sitting around a kitchen table covered in a red cloth and with three long candles lined down the middle of the table. A smiling man in his late-forties with greying hair and a pot-belly was sitting at the end of the table in a dress shirt and an orange paper crown on his head. A pretty girl in a red Christmas sweater and purple crown was sitting to his right. They were obviously in the middle of a joke or funny story, the other two people- a much younger man and a dark-brown haired woman- were laughing.

"I was my dad's partner in crime," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Were you two close?" Clint asked.

"We had a weird relationship," Hennessy sighed.

"We had inside jokes, we made the rest of the family laugh and we were probably too alike for our own good."

"What d'you mean?" Clint asked quietly.

"My dad had a temper. He used to start arguments and was too stubborn to apologize first. It got to the stage where we used to argue all the time. After an argument one night, he just left, no phone. He came back around midnight and I knew he felt terrible but I never looked at him the same way," she said. Clint saw the pain in her eyes and put an arm around her shoulders, she looked at him and smiled, leaning into him.

She laughed a little when the younger man started teasing the dark haired woman beside him.

"That's David, my brother. Those clothes I gave you are his. The poor girl he's teasing is his long-suffering fiancée, Clodagh… At least, I think they're still engaged," Hennessy said, sadly.

"You know, it was always just me and my brother. He looked after me like he was my father, and he kept trying for what was best for us. When he ran out of resources, we joined the circus." Hennessy lifted her head to look at Clint, he **never **talked about his past and she had never read his file.

"What happened to him?" she asked, softly.

"He died about ten years ago…" the older agent replied.

"I'm sorry," she said. He smiled down at her and squeezed his arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't you ever go home?" he asked.

"… I'm a little scared. I haven't spoken to them for four or five years now. They probably hate my guts." Clint looked at her.

"They don't hate you, Jamie. You have a family, even if they are half-way across the world. No matter how far you are, you are still their daughter and sister, they love you, Jamie," he said, using her first name. He only ever called her 'Jamie' when he was being serious, the last time he called her by her first name she had been stabbed in the thigh. She slid her arms around his chest and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. Even if putting on the home video has not the best idea, it was nice to finally seen Clint- not Hawkeye or Agent Clint Barton, just Clint…

* * *

**How you doin'? Hey guys, I thought it would be nice to see the softer side of Clint this time. Next time I'll try and get the four of them back together. If you have any ideas, prompts or if you have a question, feel free to let me know, dude! Haha!**

**Thanks for reading, have a great day, night or afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #12: Jumping Out of a Second Floor Window**

_(3 weeks later.)_

* * *

"Agents Barton, Hennessy!" Hill called. The agents in question turned around and walked toward the group at the end of the corridor. Hill was giving a tour of the Triskelion again.

"I need a hand showing this group around," she said.

"I'm sure you all know of Agent Barton, also known as Hawkeye," she said as she turned back toward the group.

"Hawkeye, as in The Avengers?!" a male, Scottish voice exclaimed. Clint smiled and bowed as Hennessy rolled her eyes and found the source of the voice. It belonged to a lanky, curly haired boy. She smiled when a petite brown-haired girl hit him on the arm.

"Love to, Hill. Really, I would… But I'm heading down to the gym and I'm sure my partner here would love to help you out," he said, winking at Hennessy and leaving before she could say anything. Hill looked at Hennessy, who sighed before walking over to the group, very glad that she didn't need her crutches anymore.

"You're** sooo** lucky that I'm not Romanoff, right now," she said. Hill smiled slyly.

"This is Agent Jamie Hennessy, one of our newer and… unique agents," Hill said as she led the group down the stairs, toward the training centre.

"When you say unique, Agent Hill?" said the petite brown-haired girl, who Hennessy determined was English.

"She's referring to the electricity in my bloodstream," Hennessy said as she and Hill lead the group down the stairs. Hennessy made a mental note to get her revenge on Clint as soon as possible.

* * *

Hennessy hang to the back of the group, partly making sure people would keep up and partly to plan her escape.

"Excuse me." She felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she sighed. It was the English girl and the Scottish boy.

"Where are the labs?" the girl asked, shyly. Hennessy smiled and tapped her foot on the floor.

"About three floors below us," she said.

"What are your names?" she asked as they trudged on.

"Well, I'm Jemma Simmons and this is Leo Fitz," the girl- Simmons- said. Man, this girl was perky. Hennessy managed to survive most of the tour by chatting to 'FitzSimmons', as everyone else called the Scottish and English rookie scientists. She was relieved when her S.H.I.E.L.D smartphone buzzed in her pocket, though. She took it out and read the text.

_Fuery wqnts us in hig oofis._

"Ahh, Steve," she sighed when she managed to decipher his text. She turned to the two rookies and smiled.

"Duty calls," Hennessy said.

"You're going into the field?!" It was more of a statement than a question from the boy, Fitz.

"Yup. Good luck, you two. Let me know if you guys ever need help once you two get in the field," she said, shaking their hands.

"Not likely, we're the brains, not the brawn," Simmons said. Hennessy smiled again.

"Well, I never thought I'd end up here and there's nothing wrong with being both," she said walking backwards down the corridor to the elevator.

"Agent Hennessy?" She heard Simmons call as Hennessy stepped into the elevator.

"Good luck and please be careful," FitzSimmons said in unison.

"I'm always careful," the senior agent laughed and waved at the two likeable nerds as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Took your time, Agent," Fury says as Hennessy entered his office, his trademark scowl on his face.

"My apologies, Director Fury," Hennessy said as she sat beside Clint one of the couches, she noticed that Natasha and Steve were standing closer together than usual but she chose to ignore it.

"There are three of our guys under lock-down in a compound in Sao Paulo. They were undercover in Oscar del Maro's drug-smuggling operation," the scary one-eyed man said as he brought up a holographic map of the compound.

"We need you four to get in, get them out and shut down Del Maro's command centre. Keep it as quiet as possible, we'll be sending a small STRIKE team with you four. Head down to Equipment as soon as you leave this office. You'll leave tonight at 2100 hours."

"Yes, Director," they said in unison.

* * *

"Fuck it, it's hot here," Clint said as they moved silently over the roofs. Hennessy and Clint were stalking over the roofs of deserted buildings, toward the heavily guarded compound to the north. Clint would stay on the roof of the nearest building and snipe out the guards on top of the two watchtowers, while Hennessy would drop a rope and abseil down the back wall of the same building, when on the ground she would have to shut off the electric current running through the six-foot fence for a few minutes. Steve and Natasha were on the ground moving toward the compound. They would cut the wire and take out the guards on the ground. Once the outside of the compound was cleared, they would regroup.

"Alright, this is my stop," Clint whispered when they reached the last roof. The ledge of the roof was high enough to obscure both Clint's rifle and Clint. Hennessy moved in a crouched walk and tied a rope around a pipe. Testing it for strength, she found that it held and moved silently toward the edge of the building.

She looked at her partner, who nodded, and she stepped backward over the edge.

"I'm on the move," she whispered into her earpiece.

"Your move, Hawkeye," she heard Hill say. Clint looked through the scope of his rifle and took aim at the guard patrolling the edge of the walkway over the fence. He fired and the guard went down, his helmet bouncing off the metal walkway. Clint swore at the sound.

"Move quick, Sparky," he whispered. Hennessy moved down the wall with haste and unclipped the rope from her belt. She moved in a crouched run toward the wire and hovered her hand over the wire, praying that Hill's plan would work. As she placed her hand on the wire, she felt a shudder down her spine as the electricity was absorbed into her blood. Her body and hands began to prickle and her knees began to shake slightly.

"Cap, Widow, you're up," she panted, fighting to hold back the wave of nausea that gripped her.

* * *

Natasha sprang into action and began cutting the wire mesh. Steve raised his shield protectively over her, though Natasha thought it was pointless, she let him do it. She heard a body fall into the dirt with a dull _thud_, Clint was doing his job.

"Let's move," she said as she pulled back the remaining wire. Steve went in first, followed by the Black Widow, the small STRIKE team followed Hill through the hole. Natasha hid behind one of the watch tower's supports, Steve tried to hide his giant frame behind a shadowy support opposite her. She heard the heavy footfall of a guard and, in a flash, she yanked him back by his neck, her hand covering his mouth. She kept her iron grip on the guard's neck until he eventually lost consciousness. Steve had taken out another guard during this process and he knew they would have to break cover soon or be discovered. Moving quickly, he hurried toward a wall near the entrance of the compound. Two more _thud_s and Clint had taken out the guards in the watchtowers.

"On your left, Cap," Steve heard him say. Glancing to his left, Steve saw two more guards patrolling toward him. Before he could move, he saw a flash of red and the two men were down. One was convulsing on the ground, the other was face down in the dirt, blood steadily oozing from his neck.

"Thanks," Steve said.

"Don't mention it, please" Natasha replied. Steve fought the urge to reach out to her, to comfort her. He could see the darkness and guilt in her eyes.

"How many left?" she asked.

"Good news: STRIKE just took down the last three and shut off the current for good. Bad news: the inside figured something was up when four guards didn't respond, you guys got to get inside before it goes into lockdown and we lose those agents. Sparky and I will be there in a minute," Clint replied. Natasha swore in Russian. They really did need to get inside, the whole mission would be a complete failure if those agents died.

Clint and Hennessy were inside the fence within seconds, they rushed over to Steve and Natasha as quietly as they could.

"Cap and STRIKE will go in first, Sparky and I will follow and go look for those agents on the upper levels. Hawkeye, you and H will comb through the lower levels. Eliminate all hostiles, if they surrender bind them and keep them in the one place. H, STRIKE, you guys hear me?" Natasha ordered.

"Loud and clear, Widow," came the reply. The group of four looked at each other and nodded.

Steve and STRIKE burst through the main entrance, they were met by a hail of gunfire from the drug-dealers. Most of the bullets either deflected off of the vibranium shield or missed completely. Steve threw his shield at the hostiles firing down from the metal walkway along the roof of the compound. It ricocheted off of one man, taking down two others before Steve caught it and ploughed through another guard, sending the man flying backwards. The fight was short and they managed to take down all of the hostiles in the entrance without any casualties of their own.

Natasha and Hennessy followed Captain America inside and moved down a corridor to the right, working as a team. They reached the stairs and Hennessy kicked the door open, knocking out a guard who had been stupid enough to stand behind the door as it swung open. Natasha fired twice hitting two men on the stairwell in the chests. They moved up two steps, guns trained on the landing above them, and when they saw that the stairwell was empty, they rushed up the stairs. Hennessy kicked the door open. Bullets ripped through the wood as the door swung back, Natasha took a stun grenade from her belt and threw it through the doorway, into the corridor.

As it went off, the two women moved down the far end of the corridor and took cover. Hennessy fired three times, judging from the yelps she hit her targets. Natasha and Hennessy went left, going back to back and shooting at anyone who thought they had a chance against the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as they moved down the corridor. Most of the doors were open and the rooms were empty.

"Nothing on this floor, moving up," Hennessy said into her earpiece.

They went up another stairwell, only this time the corridor was empty.

"Do you smell that?" Hennessy asked in a low whisper when they reached the end of a corridor. There was a definite stench and it was coming from a shut door on the left. _Burning _Natasha thought. That usually meant that there was something worth destroying close-by. She looked around and saw smoke wafting around the door.

"Here," Natasha whispered. She stopped outside the door and attached a small device Hennessy had never seen before. Natasha stood back and crouched with her back to the door, her hands covering her head, Hennessy copied her stance. Suddenly, the door was blown off its hinges and Natasha felt the intense heat of flames on her back.

"Fire on level 2! We're going in for the agents!" she shouted, not caring about secrecy now. When the flames subsided she burst through the doorway. The room looked like some sort of mini hospital. There was four beds in the room, three were occupied. The flames licked the legs of the beds as two of the agents struggled weakly against the restraints on their wrists and ankles, one had already lost consciousness.

Hennessy darted inside the room and looked around for a way across to the beds. There was a counter top that ran along the walls of the room to the fourth bed. She ran over to the counter top and climbed on top of it, she glanced at Natasha who understood what the Irish agent was doing and climbed on top of the countertop. They moved as quickly as they dared with a fire raging below them. Eventually they reached the fourth bed but the flames had moved closer, too. They two women leapt over the empty bed and began trying to cut the unconscious agent's restraints.

"I've got this one, you get the other two," Natasha coughed over the roar of the fire. Hennessy nodded and vaulted over the bed.

Seeing that it was taking too long to untie the restraints by hand, Natasha pulled a small knife from her boot and slashed the restraints. She yanked the agent up and dragged him unceremoniously out of the bed with her hands under his arms. Hennessy had managed to untie the remaining two men and was supporting one. The agents were shaken and disheveled looking.

"We have the agents! Can anyone hear me? We have the agents!" Hennessy shouted.

"Good work you two, now get back down before you're burnt to a crisp," Hill ordered.

"Not an option," Natasha replied, the doorway was engulfed in flames and the blaze was moving toward two suspicious looking metal canisters. The only exit was through the window.

Natasha scrambled over the bed and pulled the agent after her. She looked out of the window, there was an open top water tank directly below them and it looked deep enough to survive the drop. She looked at Hennessy who shrugged.

"Our only way out," she said, coughing from the smoke. Hennessy handed the agent she was supporting over to the only able bodied agent and stood in front of the window. She drew back her fist and punched it with all her strength. The window cracked but failed to shatter completely so, nursing her bleeding hand, she kicked the glass out of the frame. Turning to back to the uninjured man, she took the agent he was supporting from him.

"You first," Natasha ordered. The agent hesitated for a moment but leapt out the window.

"Nat, what is going on up there?!" Steve asked frantically when they heard the splash.

"We're getting out," she yelled back, her lungs were starting to burn.

"Water tank- east side, we're on the way down." Natasha turned back to Hennessy. She ripped her earpiece from her ear, it was going to be useless anyway.

"You next," the red-haired woman said.

"No way, you're a stronger swimmer than I am. You take Sleeping Beauty with you and then I'll drop this one down!" Hennessy shouted.

"Now is not the time for heroics, Sparky!" Natasha yelled back.

"It's not fucking heroics, Romanoff. It's practicality. Now, get your ass out of that window before I kick you out," Hennessy coughed. She glanced over at the metal canisters, the flames had almost reached them.

"On second thought…" she said. Natasha understood and took a small step back as Hennessy helped the injured agent to sit on the windowsill before she pushed him off the edge and into the water below. Natasha dragged Sleeping Beauty (the unconscious agent) over to the window and Hennessy grabbed his ankles. Natasha placed his torso on the windowsill and Hennessy pushed his legs and the rest of him over the edge. Natasha prepared to jump out of the window when she felt Hennessy shove her roughly over the edge, cutting her leg on a shard of broken glass. Hennessy leapt through the frame as the canisters finally exploded, destroying the room and probably most of the second floor. They felt the intense heat of the inferno on their backs as they fell through the air. They reached the water with a huge splash and resurfaced to see flaming debris raining down on them.

"I **really** hate heights, and fire," Hennessy panted as they tread water.

The injured agent managed to swim out and the other man helped Sleeping Beauty out of the water. Natasha swam over to the side of the tank. As she prepared to heave herself over, she saw a hand. Steve's hand. She took it and he helped her to climb out, when she barely had her two feet on the ground, Steve enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Don't ever, _**ever**_ scare me like that again, Nat," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"No promises," she said as she snaked her arms around his waist.

Hennessy managed to get her torso out of the tank before she fell into the dirt. Clint offered her a hand up and she winced as he pulled her up by her cut hand.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" he said as he helped her up.

"It's worked for me so far," Hennessy replied, smiling weakly. Clint put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders.

"Well, that was a horrible idea," Hill said when she arrived, Brock Rumlow from STRIKE on her heels.

"No, it was a great one that went massively, horribly wrong," Natasha answered, still wrapped in Steve's arms.

* * *

**Hey there, friend! Me again. This one is longer and I enjoyed writing this. **

**Anyway, let me know what you do be thinking. If you have any prompts or questions, don't shy to let me hear them!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #13: Never Bet Against Sparky**

* * *

"How many rules do you think we're breaking right now?" Natasha asked as she sipped her wine on the balcony of their Rio de Janeiro apartment. After the Sao Paulo car-crash, Natasha had put her skills in "_persuasion"_ to good use, "_convincing" _Hill to give the four of them a few weeks off in Brazil and fly them to Rio.

She and Sparky had gotten off lightly with regards to injuries. A few moderate burns on their backs and the backs of their legs, Natasha's gash on her leg and Hennessy's hand.

"Hmmm. Well, there's the threatening a fellow agent, disrespecting the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D," Steve replied as joined her on the balcony.

She looked beautiful. The sun caught her curls and turned them an even more dazzling shade of red, the sight took his breath away.

"And this, of course… Whatever this is…" he said leaning on the railings behind Natasha's chair.

"A bad idea," she replied, looking out over the city. Steve smirked and stood in front of her chair.

"Yeah, but a really _**enjoyable**_ one," he said, placing his hands on her armrests and kissing her. Natasha rolled her eyes and kissed him back.

She broke away first and stuck her tongue out at Steve when he whined in protest. She placed her glass on the small table beside her and stood up.

"Quite a place," he said.

"Look up at the hills and you'll see the _favelas_, the slums. Look around here and you'll see the mega-rich, all the hotels and skyscrapers. Those millionaires have anything they want: food, clothes, someone to scratch their damn backside," Natasha said, a hint of anger in her voice. Steve stood behind her and put his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. She laughed, the sound was like a symphony to his ears.

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Just us?"

"Clint and Hennessy could come, if they wanted," he replied.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Clint and Hennessy talked and joked as they walked along Copacabana beach. As soon as they had land in Rio, they went to get new clothes. Clint was in a light blue button-up shirt and beige cargo shorts, Hennessy had made a bee-line for the nearest sports shop and come out with the soccer jersey of the Brazilian national team, with Neymar's name on the back. Clint had never heard of the guy and Hennessy was now attempting to explain the concept of soccer to him, with little success.

"So you're telling me that this _sport _is the most popular in the world, but the only guy that can pick up the ball is the goalkeeper guy and he can only pick it up sometimes?" Clint asked, again.

"Yeah," Hennessy sighed, running her good hand through her hair, a habit she had gotten into whenever she was exasperated.

"Sounds boring," Clint said bluntly. They walked on together for another few minutes until they came across a group of guys playing soccer on the beach. Clint was prepared to go around them, but Hennessy wasn't. She went up to one of the players and tapped him on the shoulder.

*"Olá , podemos jogar vocês?" she asked. The player turned around and smiled at the pretty girl.

*" Sim, claro!" he replied. The two of them babbled in Portuguese briefly while Clint stood around awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, watching the game. After a few minutes, Sparky jogged over to him.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked when she neared.

"Showing you what this sport is about. You're on Julio's team, I'm on Thiago's. Let's put a wager on it. If I win, you pay for food. If you win, I'll pay," she said, pulling him by the arm.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked, gesturing to her bandaged right hand.

"Of course not, why else would we do it?" she laughed.

* * *

Hennessy was pretty damn good at soccer. She ran rings around the Brazilians, dodging and tricking her way around them. Clint just ran after the ball aimlessly, and he never had more fun in his life. He didn't have to worry about doing something wrong, and seeing the joy on the his partner's face was refreshing, to say the least. Okay, so maybe he was wrong about soccer being boring.

"Not bad, Volts," he said when they finished their game. She smiled and wiped her brow. They waved goodbye to their new friends- well, Hennessy's new friends – and continued down the beautiful, world famous beach as the sun began to set.

"So, how do you know Brazilian Portuguese?" he asked.

"I get around," came the reply. Clint shook his head and laughed.

"You're pretty good at soccer," he said.

"I used to play back home," she explained, Clint knew that she didn't mean Washington D.C. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Dimner tonight, yoi two in?_

"Jesus Christ, we need to teach Steve how to text," Clint sighed.

"What did he say?" Hennessy asked, peering over his shoulder. He told her.

"I don't see why not, after all, you are paying," she said, smiling slyly. Clint groaned loudly. Hennessy laughed and linked her arm in his. He was surprised by the physical contact but didn't pull away, instead he smiled and adjusted his arm so that they were more comfortable. Clint did not know what, but something about his partner put him at ease and, at the same time, made his heart beat just a little faster.

Dinner tonight was really going to be something.

* * *

**Hey there, friieeenndd. This was really great fun for me, I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know if you did. If you have an idea for the gang while they're in Rio or beyond, don't hesitate to let me know :)**

**Olá , podemos jogar vocês?" _Hello, can we play?_**

"**Sim, claro!" **_**Yes, of course!**_

**All translations were done by the internet, so do correct me if I happen to be wrong!**

**Thanks for reading, Have a great night, day, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya ;)**

_**P.S Did anyone get the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D reference in the last chapter?**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #14: Valentine's Speacial **

_Happy Valentine's Day 3_

* * *

The couch sagged under Steve as he sat down beside Clint. He and Clint were waiting for the two girls downstairs in the luxurious hotel lounge. As soon as Clint and Hennessy had arrived back, Steve and the archer had gone suit shopping and were now wearing their new formal attire. Barton was wearing a dark blue suit blazer with black lapels and trousers, a light blue shirt and grey tie. Steve was in a navy tuxedo with black lapels and a navy bowtie. They looked pretty good.

"Urghh, I'm getting a drink, you want one?" Clint asked as he stood up from the leather couch. Steve opened his mouth to decline Clint's offer, but Clint had already spotted a blonde standing alone at the bar. Steve sighed and sat back in the couch, twiddling his thumbs. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he saw the blonde slap Barton and storm off.

"It's not funny," Clint said as he sat back down next to Steve, rubbing his cheek where the woman had slapped him. Steve said nothing but just chuckled.

"What's going on between you and Tasha?" Clint asked, his expression now deadly serious.

"I _think_ we're together…" Steve replied. Clint looked at him strangely.

"You think?!" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"You know Nat better than anyone, you should understand," Steve answered, running his hand through his blonde locks. Clint nodded and sat back into the leather couch, sipping his beer. He held the cold bottle to his reddened cheek, much to Steve's amusement.

"Tasha is… Well, there's more to here than meets the eye. I know it seems like nothing fazes her, but… Just take care of her, _Spangles_. There is no one on this planet like her, no one on this planet has endured the pain she has had to. If you are together, you better take care of her…" Steve was taken aback by Clint's outburst. Before he had a chance to reply, the girls appeared through the door of the lounge. Steve jumped up to greet Natasha . She was in a beautiful black dress with her red hair in curls, but she could have been dressed in a trash bag for all he cared, whatever she wore he would always think that his Natasha was beautiful.

"You look beautiful," Steve said as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Not too bad yourself, Rodgers," she said, smiling at him.

"You took your time, Sparky," Clint said, smiling at Hennessy as he offered her his arm. She was in a turquoise dress and her brown hair was in waves, Clint noticed that she had a very faint blonde streak near her face. He smiled, they didn't call him _Hawkeye_ for nothing.

"This doesn't just happen, Katniss," Hennessy replied, laughing as she gestured toward herself.

"Tell me about it, it's such a struggle being fabulous" he said jokingly as Hennessy smiled and took his arm.

"Do you guys want to go now?" she asked turning toward Steve and Tasha. They looked at each other, nodded and the four of them left the hotel.

* * *

Natasha had pulled a few strings and had gotten them a table at one of the nicest restaurants in Rio. Hennessy went up to the maître d' and spoke to him for a few minutes. Their table was near the far corner, the tables around it were empty.

Clint frowned when Hennessy and the waiter began talking and laughing in Portuguese. Natasha noticed this and smiled devilishly at him as she sipped her wine, Clint kicked her very lightly under the table. Instead of getting annoyed, Natasha got even and kicked him harder, prompting Clint to jump slightly. Steve looked at them strangely and hooked his arm around the back of Tasha's chair, she smiled smugly at Clint and sat back into her chair.

"You guys are weird," Hennessy stated after they ordered their food.

"Don't act like you never noticed that before," Clint muttered.

"Someone's cranky," Natasha teased, Clint narrowed his eyes at her.

The group chatted together for a while and all was well until Steve said something very shocking when Clint likened himself to a certain _007_.

"What even is James Bond?" the super soldier asked. Hennessy looked at Clint, Clint looked at Natasha and Natasha stared at Steve. All three were in a state of shock.

"One cannot simply explain James Bond," Hennessy said.

"I'm sorry, but I have been gone for seventy years, you know. I may have missed some things. I think I'll start a list," Steve said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hmmm. You know, that is not the worst idea I've heard," Natasha replied. She picked up a napkin and asked a waiter for a pen. And so, they began to make a list of all the things the star-spangled man with a plan would need to know about to survive life in the twenty-first century, starting with the British super-spy.

"Don't forget Star Wars," Clint chimed.

"Or Star _Trek_," Hennessy added. Natasha scribbled down all of their suggestions. They had managed to completely cover the napkin.

"You've got a lot to catch up on, Captain Rodgers," she said, tucking the napkin into the inside of his blazer.

"I'm sure you'll help me, Agent Romanoff," he replied. Clint pretended to vomit, prompting a laugh from Hennessy. Natasha placed a kiss on Steve's cheek and clamped his hand over his eyes and Hennessy's.

"PDA makes people very uncomfortable," he said.

"Is it safe?" Hennessy asked. Steve blushed but Natasha just kicked Clint, _again_.

"Oww," Clint groaned, rubbing his shin. Before matters could escalate any further, as they often did with this particular group of people, the waiter arrived with their food. Steve dove headfirst into his lobster, he was followed closely behind by Clint. Natasha rolled her eyes and started on her steak.

* * *

After dinner the four of them moved into the bar and were now playing _Never Have I Ever_.

"Never have I ever smoked a cigarette," Steve said. Clint took a sip out of his drink, along with Natasha and Hennessy while Steve shook his head and frowned.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo," Natasha said. Surprisingly enough, Hennessy took a sip of her drink while the others stared at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously.

"Of all people…," Steve said, disapprovingly.

"Maybe you're not such a goody-two shoes after all," Natasha smiled.

"Where? When?" Clint asked, extremely puzzled.

"I got it not long after I came to the U.S, and you don't need to know where. Now, enough about my bloody tattoo," Hennessy said, going red. She was eager to change the subject.

"I have a good one," she said, excitedly.

"Never have I ever fallen for someone…" Without thinking, Steve drank. He regretted it immediately. He had been in love twice in his unusual life, in two different centuries. Peggy Carter and Natasha Romanoff. Steve stared down at his hands on the bar counter as Natasha looked away and frowned. After a few painful seconds, Natasha Romanoff took a small sip of her drink and Steve released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at Natasha who gave him a small smile, he smiled back and took her dainty, pale hand.

"You gonna kiss her or what, Rodgers?" Clint asked, interrupting their moment. Once again, he clamped his hands over his own eyes and Hennessy's.

"We're ready. You have five seconds, go." Natasha laughed and put her hand around Steve's neck. As she kissed him, Steve felt his heart do a somersault and a triple backflip. Yup, he was well and truly hooked.

"Okay, that's enough," Clint said. Natasha rolled her eyes but pulled away from Steve. He would have to get that stupid bird-brain back sometime. After a few more minutes Clint stood up.

"C'mon, I want to show you guys something," he said and headed toward the door. Hennessy huffed loudly and reluctantly stood up.

"We better go, c'mon lovebirds," she sighed and followed her partner outside, Steve and Natasha close behind.

* * *

"This…Is…Our…Hotel," Steve said, brows furrowed. Clint had taken them back to their hotel.

"No shit, Sherlock," he replied. Steve looked blankly at him.

"Right, 1944. Guess that's another thing for the list. You got that, Red?" Natasha scowled at Clint's nickname for her.

They followed Clint as he crossed the lobby and went through a door marked _PRIVATE_. The door led to a flight of stairs, a lot of them, actually. Hennessy groaned after the tenth flight.

"How much farther?"

"Not too much," Clint answered.

"Why must you always place me on high buildings?" she asked.

"What's wrong with high buildings?" Natasha asked. She and Steve were a step behind Hennessy.

"Sparky is scared of-" Clint began.

"_IT'S AN AWARENESS!"_

"Fine then, she has an '_awareness'_ of heights." Natasha sniggered at the death glare Hennessy was giving the back of Clint's head. The trudged up another few flights of stairs until Clint finally stopped in front of a metal door.

"This is it," he announced. He opened the door and allowed Steve and Natasha to go first. Steve looked at him quizzically but Natasha yanked him through by the hand.

"Uhhh, I think I'll just wait here," Hennessy said quietly. Clint sighed.

"I didn't drag you up here for nothing." He held out his calloused hand.

"If you'll trust me, I won't let you fall," he said, smiling crookedly. Hennessy contemplated his hand for a few seconds before finally slipping her hand in his and giving him a small smile.

Once they stepped out Hennessy could see where Clint was coming from. At 1:30 AM, from a high rooftop, Rio de Janeiro was something to behold. The lights of the restaurants, bars, houses and nightclubs dazzled below them, illuminating the night beautifully. Clint led his partner to the railings by the edge where Steve and Natasha already stood, leaning on the railings. She stiffened slightly but let Clint lead her to the railings.

After a more than a few minutes Clint spoke up.

"You've never been in love?" he asked quietly so that Steve and Tasha wouldn't hear.

"Have you?" Hennessy replied. Clint looked down, his eyes distant.

"Sometimes, I think I'm just too…Too…" his voice caught in his throat.

"…Broken…" Hennessy finished his sentence for him. He glanced up at her, she smiled sadly at him before looking out at the view again.

"You're not the only one," she said.

"But if those two can find it-" She glanced over at Steve and Tasha. Tasha was wearing Steve's blazer and had her head on his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure there's hope for everyone." No one said anything for a few minutes.

Steve eventually broke the silence.

"Well, I'm going to hit the sack," he announced.

"I think I'll go too," Natasha said and laced her fingers in his.

"See you guys later."

"Have a nice sleep," Hennessy and Clint replied as the other two headed inside the door.

Suddenly, a slight breeze blew through and Hennessy grabbed hold of Clint's arm.

"Seriously? You literally jumped out of a second floor window less than a week ago," he laughed.

"Heh, maybe it is a fear after all," she said, sheepishly. Clint didn't know why, but when Hennessy smiled timidly at him, something changed within him. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand rest on her cheek. Then, he kissed her. She didn't pull away this time, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. This time, there was no crowd to cheer, it was just two very broken people on a rooftop. And it couldn't have been more perfect, third time lucky…

They eventually broke away when they needed that pesky oxygen, but they rested their foreheads on each other.

"Still scared of heights?" Clint asked quietly, smiling slightly.

"Maybe 'scared' is the wrong word," Hennessy laughed, smiling back.

* * *

**I know, I know, no **_**Bad Idea**_** this time. I wanted to do something related to Valentine's for y'all. You guys deserve it :) If you have any prompts, questions or ideas, let me know. Don't be shy, you can leave me a review, too ;)**

**One last question, do you want to be my Valentine? ;)**

**Haha! Love you guys,**

**Have an amazing day, I hope someone spoils each and every one of you! 3 :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #15**

_**OR**_

**Not-So-Bad-Idea #3: Even Superheroes Can Breakdown**

* * *

_Running_. _Fear_. They were the only things Clint's mind could register. Running through pitch black tunnels from the demons that chased him. No matter how fast he sprinted, Clint could not escape from the demons, his heart thumped off of his ribcage in terror as he pictured the horrific faces of the monsters he fled from. Rocks began to fall from the roof of the tunnel and the ground began to shake.

Glancing behind him, Clint saw the shadows of the demons chasing him. Suddenly, he tripped over a rock and found himself looking into the face of his brother, his brother's face was greyer than Clint remembered and his form shimmered eerily. Looking left, Clint saw Natasha standing over him, blood oozing from a cut above her eyebrow. Hennessy was standing on his other side and he tried to call out to her but he couldn't make a sound. He screamed at the three people standing over him and tried to get up but his legs would not move and the demons were almost upon him. The people standing over him flickered and disappeared, leaving Clint alone in the darkness once more. He yelled and cried and screamed, but he realised that it wasn't that he was mute, he was deaf again.

* * *

Clint woke with a start and looked around at his surroundings. He was in his apartment in D.C, looking up at his nest in the rafters. He was covered in a layer of sweat and his left arm was painful, he must have fallen from the rafters during his nightmare. The nightmare… Clint sat up and brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees. This was the first one he'd had since returning from Rio, they were kept away by having Hennessy sleeping beside him in the hotel. Clint rocked back and forth and tears began to form in his eyes, seeing his brother like that-Grey and shimmering as if caught between this and another life- terrified Clint. Tasha and Hennessy… The tears in his eyes began to fall down his cheeks and Clint began to sob into his knees.

He heard the door to the bedroom open and Hennessy dropped down beside him.

"Clint? Clint, what's wrong…? Clint, please…" she pleaded. The anxiety in her voice made Clint sob harder. Hennessy began to panic as she cradled Clint in her arms, holding his head against hers. She had brought her phone with her and dialled the number of the one person who could help Clint in this state.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I know what time it-"

"Please, it's Clint. He's crying and shaking. I really need your help, please…"

"Thanks, please hurry." Hennessy hung up and threw the phone into a corner, hitting it off the wall and probably breaking it. She pulled Clint closer and rubbed his back gently, whispering anything she thought might calm him down or comfort him.

Hennessy sighed thankfully when the front door was flung open and in marched Natasha, dressed in a pair of mismatched runners and a hoodie over what Hennessy assumed were her pyjamas. Natasha spotted Clint and rushed over to him, squatting in front of him.

Hennessy stood up slowly and stepped back as Natasha placed her hands on Clint's shoulders and whispered quietly to him. She put one hand on his cheek and brought his head out of his knees to look at her. Natasha wiped the tears from his face and held him close and Clint's sobs began to quieten, still whispering in his ear. Hennessy stared down at her feet and fidgeted with the band on her wrist, whatever she and Clint had together paled compared to the bond between Natasha and Clint. Strangely, Hennessy was not jealous, in fact she was grateful for Natasha right now, she just wished that someone cared that much about her.

Eventually, Clint's sobs subsided and his breathing slowed. Natasha managed to coax him into getting up and laying down on the couch. He fell asleep almost immediately and Hennessy draped a blanket she had found over him. She turned to Natasha.

"Thank you," she said. Natasha shrugged.

"Clint spends so much time making sure everyone else is safe, he forgets about himself. Thanks for calling me, he gets mortified when anyone who is not one of his close friends sees him like that, even if it rarely happens," the redheaded woman said as she walked to the front door.

"Will you have a cup of tea?" Hennessy blurted. Natasha turned around one eyebrow raised.

"What? It's something my mom used to do whenever anyone helped her, but if you're too good for that sort of thing…" Natasha rolled her eyes at the other woman.

"Put on the coffee pot, Sparky" she said.

"You mean the _kettle_," Hennessy asked. Natasha shot her a look to say '_don't push your luck_."

* * *

At first, the two very different women did not speak much over their tea, each one getting used to the other. They sat in the comfy armchairs opposite the sofa Clint was in.

"I was in New York that day," Hennessy said. Natasha looked at her.

"I saw you on that chariot thing, steering through some poor alien. It was pretty badass," Hennessy continued, smiling slightly.

"I thought Clint was gonna kill me, but I guess I was allowed to do something reckless after all the times I've saved his sorry ass," Natasha said. Hennessy chuckled into her mug as she sipped her tea.

"Do you get nightmares often?" Hennessey asked. The question took Natasha by surprise.

"Not as much as I used to," was all she said.

"You know, even superheroes are allowed to break down sometimes."

"I am no hero and I am certainly not super. I've done things to people that would make you run out that door if you knew," Natasha said, looking away.

"D'you think I'm some kind angel?" Hennessy asked, leaning forward.

"S.H.I.E.L.D picked me up because I was arrested for theft," she said.

"One thing?" Natasha scoffed.

"Ah-ah, one thing I was caught for. My life went to- well- shit when I moved here. Back home I was smart, nice, if a little hot-headed. I had a future. Then, because of some freak side effect of an experimental drug I'm half-way across the world on my own with only a suit case, a couple hundred dollars after I had changed currency and my guitar… My point is that we've all done things that were wrong, some worse than others, but we're here for a reason and that's to make sure people don't have to go through what we've gone through, to protect people," Hennessy said. Natasha smiled, this woman was growing on her.

"I think that is the most you've ever said to me at one time," she said, smirking. Hennessy laughed quietly and glanced over at Clint.

"He'll be fine, in a couple of hours he'll be back to his annoying self," Natasha said. She had to admit, it was good to see someone who cared so much for Clint. After New York, Clint was in turmoil, his mind was in shreds and if Natasha was being brutally honest, S.H.I.E.L.D treated him as if he might flip a switch at any moment and either turn on those around him or on himself. Not that Natasha would ever let that happen, though.

They finished their tea and at around four thirty, Natasha stood up to leave.

"I better get back, God only knows what Steve's thinking by now," she said. Hennessy's eyebrows raised at the mention of Captain America.

"Steve? What were you doing at his place?" Hennessy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sparky." Natasha smirked as she headed toward the front door, throwing something behind her.

"Good night-err- morning, Romanoff," Hennessy said as she caught the something that the Russian had thrown. A key. Clint's key. _I'm not even going to_ _try and fathom this_ Hennessy thought. She sighed heavily and tucked the key into the breast pocket of Clint's pyjama top as she bent down and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Hang in there, Gale." She whispered into his ear and headed back to bed, it had been a pretty tiring night.

* * *

**Wazzup! I just wanted to talk about Clint for a little bit. I mean, we know what Steve went through after his defrosting, we will (hopefully) what Natasha went through in the Red Room in AoU, I wanted to go through what Clint might have felt after New York and Loki. He is also a lot of fun to write for. **

**As always, reviews, prompts and any questions are welcome. Have a nice night (it's one minute to 1 AM as I write this) or afternoon, or morning, I think you catch my drift.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Love ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #16: Teasing Your Power Generator**

* * *

"So, Hill, you're telling us those agents we rescued were experimented on by some branch of A.I.M," Natasha said as she looked up from the file she was reading. She handed the file over to Steve when he tapped her wrist. They were in Hill's office, Natasha and Steve were sitting on the white leather couch opposite where Maria Hill was seated behind her dark brown desk. Clint and Hennessy were standing at the back, both with their arms folded.

Hill had called the four of them to her office at midday, stating that she had information to share with them.

"A.I.M? I thought Stark took them down during that business with the _Mandarin_, you know, when he blew up the suits," Steve said, eyebrows knitted together.

"Not completely. Turns out that compound we infiltrated was a headquarters for some remaining sliver of A.I.M. Those agents were used as test subjects when they were discovered," Hill explained. Clint looked puzzled, Hennessy was suspicious, Steve was studying the file, Natasha looked furious.

"Test subjects for what, exactly?" Clint asked, stroking his chin.

"Extremis…" Natasha replied under her breath, staring at Hill who shifted uneasily under the spy's intense gaze.

"It is a type of serum designed to replicate the results when Doctor Erskine's was used on Steve. It is designed to create super-soldiers," Hill said.

"Why weren't we informed about this sooner? Why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D tell us? Why wait?" Natasha was getting more and more agitated as she questioned the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"We weren't sure ourselves, we only had confirmation once the agents had completed a full medical, blood tests included. Anyway, it was need-to-know basis only, and you four-" Hill motioned to the group of four highly skilled agents.

"Weren't considered to be worthy of the secrets of the castle," Natasha finished Hill's sentence with a bitter tone. She knew this organization kept secrets, mostly for the best, but she still loathed the fact that they were not told about the **real** reason she and Hennessy had jumped from a burning building through a second floor window.

Hill rested her elbows on her desk and massaged her temples.

"You'd do well to remember that I am you're superior, Romanoff," she said. Natasha snorted.

"You're not my anything, Hill," she scoffed. Steve sensed the building tension in the room and placed a hand on Natasha's stiffened shoulder in an effort to get the redhead to calm down, even the two people by the door were slightly uncomfortableilI.

"But this isn't just any drug, is it? It has caused deaths of I don't know how many people. We deserved to know what the hell we were walking into. This makes people _**explode**_, Hill." Hennessy spoke up and stepped forward, fists clenched tight. Like Natasha, Sparky didn't appreciated being lied to.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Steve asked calmly, standing up and offering the file to Clint who flicked through it quickly before frowning and handing to his partner.

"Since you four are, to be frank, some of our best agents, we are assigning you the continuous mission of locating and destroying the remaining branches of Advanced Idea Mechanics- A.I.M."

To be honest, Steve was surprised that Natasha didn't lunge at Hill right then and there. They had _**one **_file (even if it was relatively thick) to find a couple of groups of genius scientists designing a serum to create super soldiers that had a deadly side effect causing the spontaneous combustion of most of its test subjects… No problem…

Instead of maiming Hill, Natasha stood up and stormed out of the office. She was followed by a scowling Clint and an equally frustrated Hennessy. Only Steve remembered to take the file that Hennessy had thrown back onto Hill's desk.

"You certainly have your hands full, Captain," Hill said, leaning back in her black leather swivel chair. Now it was Steve's turn to get annoyed.

"With all due respect, Agent Hill, I'm not the one who should be worried. I happen to be on better terms with Natasha Romanoff than you are." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked deliberately out the door. Natasha was speaking with Clint and Hennessy as they waited for the elevator, Steve joined them as the doors opened. He groaned quietly when they piled inside the glass walled elevator. It was pouring rain, the wind was picking up and there was dark, threatening clouds on the horizon.

"Beautiful day, isn't it," Natasha said, staring vacantly into space. Hennessy laughed quietly and folded her arms.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Food court." Clint spoke to the elevator as he threw an arm around Hennessy's shoulders. She looked for a second as if she might shrug his arm off but when the doors of the elevator closed she smiled warmly up at the archer who was a few inches taller than her.

Steve stood beside Natasha, it took her a minute to notice the 6ft 4 inches tall soldier at her shoulder, when she did emerge from whatever daydream she was having, she leaned backwards against him and closed her eyes as they began their seven floor descent. For a few minutes, the only sound to be heard was the rain pelting off of the glass walls. Eventually, Natasha opened her eyes and cleared her throat- a signal they had agreed on so that no one within S.H.I.E.L.D found out about the two couples- and Clint reluctantly removed his arm from around Hennessy and Natasha stood up straight.

When they were all seated at a table with their food, the four agents arranged to meet at Steve's apartment after work to make a start on locating A.I.M.

* * *

Steve sat back into the comfortable armchair in the living area of his apartment and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. Natasha had dragged another armchair beside his and was sitting on it sideways with her legs resting of the arm of his chair. Clint was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him and shoes off (he had a habit of making himself at home) , Hennessy was lying sideways on the same couch with her feet resting on Clint's thighs, a blanket thrown over them. The storm was still raging and occasional flashes of lightning light up the living area through the curtains. Each of them had five pages to examine for any leads they could find.

"Why don't you get a cup of coffee?" Natasha asked when Steve yawned. He nodded and stood up, disappearing briefly into the kitchen. Hennessy caved in to the frustration immediately after Steve, and let out a sigh. Natasha looked up from her pages and winked slyly at Clint, who rolled his eyes and smiled. Hennessy stood up and followed Steve into the kitchen.

"Wait for me, Rogers," she said. "I might need a cup myself."

_Survival of the fittest_ Clint signed, putting down his page to communicate with Natasha through ASL.

_I always ran farther than you_ she signed back.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole apartment was thrust into almost pitch darkness.

"Seriously?!" Clint yelled in frustration.

"At least we made the coffee." Steve tried to put a positive spin on the power cut.

"Relax, I have an idea," Hennessy said breezily. Natasha heard footsteps moving slowly toward the lamp in the corner of the room. The footsteps were accompanied by the occasional crash and subsequent expletive.

Hennessy eventually made it to the lamp without injuring herself and reached over the lampshade and felt around for the bulb. When she found it, she touched it with her index finger and the bulb lit up.

"You may now applaud," she announced grandly and bowed. Clint threw a cushion at her, almost knocking her.

"We could use some light over here, _darling Volts,_" he mocked.

"Of course, _sweetheart_." Hennessy strode over to another lamp on an end table beside the couch, avoiding the furniture she had knocked over, and lit it too.

"Admit it, guys. That's pretty cool," she said as she sat back on the couch and resumed her original position with her legs over Clint.

"I guess it is somewhat impressive. But I would appreciate it if you could have made it brighter," Clint teased. Natasha smiled deviously at what happened next. Suddenly, the bulb in the lamp beside Clint blew out and sparks flew from it, causing Hawkeye to almost jump off of the couch, almost knocking Hennessy off. He looked around frantically whilst Hennessy began to cry laughing at his reaction. Clint sat back down and sulked.

"That's not fair, I wasn't ready," he pouted. Steve chuckled heartily at Clint.

"Aww, poor Clint got scared by the sparks." Natasha laughed as Clint narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sleep with one eye open," he growled. Natasha laughed again.

"Do you really think you have a chance against Captain America?" Steve's cheeks took on a lovely red hue at her words.

"Please, Clint. He'd snap you," Hennessy said, getting in on the act.

"…Shut up. This is your fault," Clint replied, glowering at the woman beside him.

"I think he needs a group hug," Natasha announced, springing up from her chair and jumping on top of Clint. Hennessy just got her legs away in time.

"I agree." Hennessy flopped down on top of Natasha. Clint grunted and tried to push them off but neither woman could be moved.

"C'mon Steve, room for one more," Natasha said, her voice muffled. Steve laughed and shook his head, rubbing his eyes again._ How the hell do we end up like this?_ He thought before standing up and heading for the bedroom. But before he could pass the pile up on the couch, Natasha reached out and yanked Steve down on top of the pile. She smiled evilly when she heard Clint grunt and groan under the super-soldier's weight.

* * *

**Hey there, dude! Once again, I don't know where this came from, but it is late and tiredness could be a factor in the couch pile-up. Clint sure does sulk a lot, doesn't he? I love Natasha in this and I hope you do too!**

**Thanks for reading, have a lovely night, day, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya lots! ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #17: Who Said Anything About Breaking In?**

* * *

By the time Clint, Steve, Natasha and Hennessy had finished studying their respective pages, it was 2:30 AM and the Hennessy-powered lights were beginning to flicker as the Irish agent tired. Steve and Natasha slept in Steve's bedroom, Clint and Hennessy crashed on the couch with a pillow and a blanket.

After a few hours of broken sleep, Natasha gave up with a huff and stared up at the pale blue ceiling. Rain still pelted on the window and the wind was stilling howling. She glanced over at Steve and gave a small smile at his tranquil, serene expression. Natasha had always believed that people's true thoughts and feelings came to the surface when they slept. After New York, when they were partnered together first, Steve's expression was often troubled but as they became closer friends and he began to adapt to 'the future', his expression became a little more peaceful.

Finally fed up with staring at the walls, Natasha untangled herself from the super-soldier and ventured into the kitchen. She took a carton of orange juice from the fridge and leaned on the kitchen counter. There was a pass-through from the kitchen to the living area and she looked out at the two people curled up on the couch. Clint was on the inside of the couch with his arm around Hennessy's waist. His expression was serious and even somewhat determined but it did lighten up a bit when Hennessy inclined her head back toward his. Hennessy's expression was uneasy and slightly anxious, Natasha suspected that the anxiety was the reason that Hennessy had moved closer to Clint. Natasha took a few sips of her orange juice and picked up her phone from where she left it on the countertop the night before. The picture of Clint on the couch would be useful should she ever need to blackmail the archer but before she could take the photo she was interrupted by a certain soldier.

"…Really, Nat? It's like… four in the morning," Steve said, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he entered the kitchen in a white T-shirt and grey bottoms.

"It's six-thirty," Natasha replied, rolling her eyes.

"Is that my orange juice?" Steve asked, still not fully awake. Natasha handed him the now half-empty carton and smirked when she saw his blonde hair sticking up at angles. She sighed as she tried to smooth it. Steve crouched down so the 5ft 3 superspy could reach his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so small," he said laughing. Natasha pouted.

"No, you guys are just tall. You're, like what? 6ft 4, Clint's 6ft 1 and Hennessy's at least 5ft 9," she protested. Steve laughed.

"It's okay, good things come in small packages," he said and kissed her lightly, still crouched down.

"C'mon, we better wake those two. We all need to talk," Natasha said when she broke away.

"We do?" Steve was confused but followed the redhead into the living room. It suddenly occurred to him that he found himself following too many orders in his own home. Steve sighed heavily and flopped down into his favourite brown leather recliner. Natasha stood over where Clint and Hennessy were sleeping and began to shake Clint's shoulder. He barely stirred but Hennessy opened one eye and groaned quietly when she saw Natasha hovering over her.

"Good morning to you too, Sparky." Natasha smirked. Hennessy turned her head to face Clint's and poked him gently to wake him. Once everyone was awake and had consumed at least one cup of coffee, Natasha spoke up.

"Look, I'll keep this short. We don't have enough information to go after A.I.M. That means either S.H.I.E.L.D is keeping things from us or Hill was wrong and Stark_** did**_ completely destroy A.I.M."

"Which means that we have no clue who is behind that _Extremis_ compound," Clint said exasperatedly.

"What do you suggest, Romanoff?" Hennessy asked. Natasha and Clint shared a look that the others couldn't quite understand.

"We need to make sure S.H.I.E.L.D isn't lying to us. After yesterday, I wouldn't put anything past them. I suggest that we take a look at the files in Hill's office," Natasha said. Her fellow spy's expression remained impassive, you could tell Hennessy didn't like what was being said but Steve was scandalised.

"So you're saying that we should break into the Deputy Director's office!" Steve exclaimed. Clint was quick to leap to his best friend's defence, not that she was exactly grateful.

"Have you got a better idea, Spangles?!" he asked, jumping up from the couch.

"What? Better than breaking into the Triskelion?!" Steve yelled back as he stood toe-to-toe with Clint. They glared at each other for a few seconds until the girls yanked each one back.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Hennessy snapped. Clint opened his mouth to protest but the look she gave him made him close it immediately. When Steve saw Natasha's expression he felt terrible. She was genuinely troubled by Clint and Steve's almost argument, after all one was her best friend and the other was her boyfriend. However, she brushed it off quickly and regain her signature smirk.

"I never said anything about breaking in…"

* * *

"C'mon Tasha," Clint whispered as the redhead crawled up beside him. They were in the vents in the Triskelion on their way to Hill's office. Natasha's plan had been for the both of them to wait until night-time when the building was empty and then use to vents to sneak into Hill's office to take a look at the files. Hennessy and Steve were waiting at Natasha's apartment, the only place they were sure wasn't bugged.

"Shut up," came her reply. Clint rolled his eyes and continued moving forward. They took two rights and one more left before they stopped at a grate.

"This it?" Natasha asked. Clint nodded and set about removing the grate. When the grate was moved and set silently on the other side of the gap, Natasha lowered her top half over the gap while Clint held her legs and threw a silver, coin-sized disc at a panel beside the door. Sparks flew from the panel when the disc hit it, Clint did not know it but the alarms had been disabled. Natasha gave him a thumbs up and he let go of her legs. She twisted in the air and landed gracefully and almost silently on the dark carpet below.

"We have eleven minutes before the alarms reboot," she said as she switched on a laptop on top of Hill's desk. Clint dropped down and joined by the desk.

"Care to explain just how you plan to get into secure S.H.I.E.L.D files?" he asked. Natasha smirked.

"There's a limit on how long an agent can look at secure files, no matter their clearance level. Hill's a workaholic with level 9 clearance, she would download anything important to her private computer-i.e. this one," she said, not looking up from the MacBook screen as she typed furiously. Clint paced the room and kept listening for footsteps on the corridor.

"I'm in," Natasha said after a few minutes.

"Hmm, 3 minutes 23.4 seconds. Didn't beat your record yet," Clint joked as joined her again.

"Next time I'll try harder," she replied drily. There was a list of three names on the screen.

"T.A.H.I.T.I, Project Insight and A.I.M," Clint read. Natasha felt her curiosity burning at the other two names but they had limited time so she clicked on the last name and a file opened.

"Dammit!" Clint ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "There's nothing else here!"

"Hang on, I think I see something," Natasha said, holding up a finger to shush him.

"What? What is it?" he asked peering over her shoulder. She said nothing but pushed him back with her hand. He heard the printer in the corner begin to whir. At the same time, he heard footsteps come down the corridor. Tasha heard them too and shut down the computer and snatched the papers from the printer. Clint went back to the vent and jumped up. Natasha hurried over to the panel and carefully removed the small silver disc. Then, taking a running jump, she launched herself at the vent and pulled herself up. The door opened just as they replaced the grate. They stayed silent until the guard closed the door again.

"What are you waiting for, Barton, let's go," Natasha said as she smirked at her old partner and began crawling back through the maze of vents.

* * *

**Sorry this is late. Real life got in the way, but oh well! Here you guys go! I hope you guys like the teamwork with BlackHawk, have a great night, day, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! xx ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #18: Never Leave Your Partner…**

_**Part 1**_

_2 Weeks Later…_

* * *

"On your left, Widow," Natasha heard Clint say through her earpiece. She whirled around and fired two shots in quick succession, hitting two men square in the chest. She dived back into cover behind a pile of rubble as bullets rained down on her. They were somewhere in Norway, trying to get inside an old warehouse that was suspected of housing the last of A.I.M and the _Extremis _serum. Everything was fine until the first soldier appeared. Steve had gone head-to-head with him when he showed up, but that was an hour ago and Natasha had not heard from Steve since.

Outside the warehouse was chaos, walls had been reduced to rubble, they were being shot at from all angles from the windows of the warehouse and smaller buildings around it.

"Well, we're _fecked _anyway," Natasha heard Hennessy state sourly. Unfortunately, Natasha happened to agree with Sparky as she fired another few shots.

"Anything on Cap yet?" she shouted over the cacophony of the shootout.

"Saw him on the roof of a building not far from your position going blow for blow with reborn Mohammed Ali. Stay where you are, Hawkeye's on his way to give him a hand," Hennessy replied. "Say, you wanna give me a hand over here? I'm 130 yards north east from you." Natasha sighed and muttered.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

If this guy was supposed to be a copy-cat Steve, then he was doing a bang-up job of it. Every one of Steve's punches or kicks was blocked and returned with one just as hard. Steve blocked one kick with his shield and launched a punch with his other hand only for it to be dodged. Suddenly, the other soldier turned and ran toward the broken entrance of a smaller building. Steve threw his shield at the soldier, it missed him narrowly and he collected it as he sprinted after his opponent.

He followed the other man inside and bolted up several flights of stairs. Steve burst out through a metal door and onto the rooftop. He looked around panting for a few seconds until he sensed someone behind him. Purely out of instinct, he raised his shield just in time to block the hunting knife aimed for his abdomen and delivered a kick to the man's temple. Enough to render any other unconscious but not this guy, though he did stumble slightly, leaving himself open to another of Steve's attacks. They traded punches until one caught Captain America on the jaw, making him lose his balance and stumble backwards, lowering his shield a fraction. Another kick caught him in the stomach, winding him and causing him to fall back. Steve was ready to roll away when he felt someone collapse beside him. Glancing to his left, he saw an arrow protruding from the back of the man's neck. He looked back up and saw a dark figure standing over him, bow in hand.

"Need a hand?" Clint asked, offering his right hand. Steve shook his head as he accepted Hawkeye's help.

"I had it all under control," Steve said gruffly. Clint chuckled at Cap's reply and brought his index finger to his left ear.

"I've got Captain America. How are you holding up, Sparky?" All he heard was static.

"Sparky…? Sparky?! Jamie!" Clint shouted getting more and more worried.

"Nat, are you there?!" Steve asked. He too heard nothing. The two men shared a frantic look and were about to try for their partners again.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from behind them, knocking them to their feet. They were sent flying by the force.

"Natasha…" Steve whispered as he raised his dirtied head.

As soon as Clint was back on his feet, he fired a grappling arrow at the metal door and sprinted off the edge of the roof. Steve sprinted through the door and bounded down the stairs. When he arrived outside behind Clint, he was greeted by a hellish sight. A humongous fire raged near the middle of the large yard, several buildings were now rubble.

"No. No… NO!" Clint sprinted toward the inferno, followed closely by Steve, who could only pray that his Nat was alive.

* * *

_45 minutes earlier_

"I'm on my way," Natasha muttered. _Hurry_ Hennessy thought as she fired another round of blind shots from behind what was left of a wall. She was surrounded by three gunmen, though there had been originally been four. She took a stun grenade from her pocket and threw it over the wall, hoping it would force _**one**_ of the men out of cover. She leapt out from cover the moment the grenade went off and fired two more shots, both hit a man who had tripped when the grenade went off. Hennessey heard footsteps behind her and saw a flash of red when she whirled around. Natasha crept up behind the man furthest from Hennessy and attacked him. The other man heard the struggle and raised his MP5 to try and get a shot at the Black Widow. Hennessy jumped over another wall and lunged toward the gunman. She kicked the gun from his hand and ducked under his swinging arm. He drew a knife from his side and slashed at her. She ducked under his arm, caught it and flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the cold, hard ground and was knocked unconscious, though Hennessy kicked him once for good measure. She turned around to check on Natasha, who was leaning against a building beside her, picking her nails.

"Thanks for your wonderful help," Hennessy said. Natasha smirked.

"No problem," she said. They were about to head back to the guys to regroup when Natasha stopped in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, glancing around like a caged animal.

"What?" Hennessy was puzzled. Natasha whirled around and dived for cover.

"Get down!" she yelled. Hennessy was extremely confused and was too slow. Suddenly, someone burst through the wall of the building, in the place that Natasha had been standing. It was another soldier. Hennessy was knocked to the ground by the soldier's entrance. He spotted her and marched toward her as she struggled to get up. She had just gotten back on her feet when the soldier swung his arm at her, sending her flying backwards. He began to make his way toward where Sparky lay when a brick hit the back of his head. The soldier turned around and focused on Natasha. She ran at him and blocked his punch, launching a roundhouse kick at his head, which missed narrowly. He caught her by the neck and lifted her off her feet. Natasha wasn't frightened by much, but you could not miss the fear in her eyes as the soldier's fingers closed around her throat. Hennessy noticed this too as she got back on her feet, even with her vision blurred from the hits. She picked up one of the guard's MP5s and fired at the soldier's back, he dropped Natasha and stumbled forward onto his knee. Natasha rolled back onto her feet and kicked his head and he fell back. The soldier rolled backwards and leapt back up, turning back to Natasha. She ran at him and jumped onto his back, she tried shocking him with her Widow's Bites but to no avail.

Hennessy tried to take aim but could not get a clean shot with Natasha on the soldier's back. However, the soldier got hold of Natasha and flung her off. She hit the ground hard and did not get back up immediately. Hennessy fired again and the soldier whirled around, his face contorted by anger and hate. He was also pulsing orange… and coming straight for Hennessy. She fired again but the bullets only seemed to agitate him more. Abandoning the MP5, she backed up aimlessly. Romanoff was down, she had no escape plan… She was going to die. The soldier picked her up and threw her to his left, Hennessy could not get up before he kicked her in the gut and picked her up again. She glanced at Natasha who moved slightly and then grabbed the man's hand, she tried to electrocute him but it only caused his skin to pulse more. She felt pure agony when he punched her face and threw her once more. Hennessy felt an intense pain in her right side an could not get up. She had never experienced the level of pain each of his hits brought. As she lay on the frosty ground she glanced at Natasha again, the redhead was starting to come to, but not before the soldier kicked Hennessy in the ribs and sent her back another foot. The agony of each of her injuries was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

* * *

Natasha was beginning to come to just as the soldier threw Hennessy the second time. It took her a few seconds to be somewhat alert. She climbed sluggishly to her feet, ignoring the cries in protest from her aching body. She saw an MP5 by the body of a guard and lunged for it as she saw Hennessy black out. She fired a round at the soldier's back, he stumbled forward. His skin was now throbbing orange. Natasha knew what was going to happen next, there was no going back. As the soldier threw himself onto the freezing ground, Natasha moved as quickly as she possibly could to get Hennessy and herself away from the imminent explosion. Natasha pulled Hennessy left arm over her own shoulder and looped her arms around Sparky's waist.

Natasha made for the gap in the wall the soldier had made when he made his entrance, he had completely lost interest in them. Their progress was painfully slow (in more ways than one) and they had barely made it inside the building when the _Extremis_ took hold. Natasha heard his screams and tried desperately to get them away. When it was clear there was no way out, she flung them to the ground.

The explosion ripped through the building and they were throw across the room until they hit the far wall and fell to the ground. Natasha was knocked unconscious and did not see the roof come crashing down on them…


	20. Chapter 20

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #18: Never Leave Your Partner…**

_**Part 2**_

* * *

Clint raced toward the inferno, knowing that the girls would almost certainly be in the centre of it all. He made toward the largest pile of rubble and stopped to gaze around when he reached it. Steve pulled up beside him and began digging through the rubble with his shield and hands. Clint clambered to the top of the pile as more agents began to arrive. He scanned the stone and debris for any sign of either Natasha or Hennessy.

He spotted a small black object with light blue streaks. One of Tasha's cuffs. He began digging frantically through the debris, throwing rocks and twisted pieces of metal over his shoulder. Eventually, he glimpsed a dark red and navy hourglass. If he was frantic before, he in a frenzy now.

"Steve! Steve, get over here! I found Nat!" Clint yelled. Steve dived toward where Clint stood and used his shield as a shovel. Between the both of them they had uncovered Natasha's top half in a few minutes. But then, Steve put his arm across Clint to stop him from removing anymore. He pointed to a metal beam across Natasha's legs, Clint nodded silently and roared out at the crowd below them.

"SOMEBODY GET A MEDICAL TEAM IN HERE! NOW!"

Clint then began searching for Hennessy beside Tasha. Steve gave him his shield to help with the digging. After a few minutes, he saw a hand, then an arm, then he uncovered the rest of Hennessy. The beam had missed her by nanometres but Clint didn't dare move her, instead he knelt beside her and examined her bloodied face. She had more injuries than Natasha but it seemed as if Natasha had then shielded her from the worst of the cave-in.

The medical team arrived quickly and Steve and Clint were dragged away from their partners' sides quite forcefully. Three ambulances and two fire trucks had arrived, as Steve was being treated for a few minor cuts to his face he was approached by Maria Hill and another well-built man in a black turtle neck. The man had a laid-back air around him and had black hair greying at the sides.

"Captain Rogers, this is John Garrett. He will be in charge of the destruction of the _Extremis_ serum," Hill introduced as the two men shook hands.

"Where is Natasha being taken?" Steve demanded as he saw her on a gurney being moved into an ambulance.

"There's a hospital not far from he-" Hill began but Steve had already pushed past her and marched toward Nat.

"I need to go with her," he told one paramedic.

"I'm sorry, sir. Family only," the paramedic said. Steve stared threateningly at him.

"My partner was almost crushed, I found her, I'm going with her." The paramedic gulped and stepped aside, letting Captain America into the ambulance.

Clint was not so calm, he kept trying to make his way back to Hennessy's side but was shoved back each time. He watched as Natasha was carefully extricated from the beam and placed on a stretcher, her neck in a brace. Hennessy was taken in the same way. Clint felt sick to his stomach. He blamed himself, he knew he should have stayed with Hennessy. If he had, they probably would not be in this mess, Natasha and Hennessy would not have been buried under rubble. Clint picked up a piece of stone and flung it away in frustration.

Natasha had been injured before but never this badly, they'd always stuck together. Until now… As far as Clint was concerned this was his fault. Steve was the only person who could have taken on the first soldier, he probably would have beaten him without Clint's help and Clint would have been able to stay with Hennessy. Natasha saved her life, not him.

Unable to bear this much longer, Clint walked up to Hennessy's ambulance and approached a paramedic.

"Will she survive? Will the both of them be alright?" he asked weakly.

"Both had suffered severe injuries to their whole bodies. With this young lady, she seems to have particularly hurt her right side. But it is still extremely early," the paramedic answered sympathetically and climbed into the ambulance. At first, Clint backed away from the vehicle anxiously. Only family or close friends were allowed and Clint knew he had no right to be with Hennessy but he climbed in just as the doors began to close.

* * *

Clint had always hated hospitals. The was too many people and not enough escape routes. He considered this as Hennessy was rushed away into surgery, leaving him standing aimlessly in the middle of the A&amp;E ward. He stared vacantly down at the linoleum floor, unable to comprehend what was happening. Other patients and their families regarded him anxiously, not know what to make of the man with a bow and a quiver of arrows draped over his back. He did not notice when Steve stood beside him and put his hands on Clint's shoulders.

"They'll be okay. S.H.I.E.L.D. has sent some of their own surgeons to help. C'mon and sit down, buddy." Steve was trying hard to be strong but Clint heard the pain in his voice as he shrugged off Steve's hands and plopped down into a metal chair. Steve sat next to him and buried his face in his hands, clutching his dirty hair. The beam over Nat's legs… The memory made his stomach turn. Neither of the men uttered a word to each other for more than an hour, until Clint spoke up.

"…This is my fault," he said, his voice was gravelly and his tone defeated. Steve brought his head from his hands and looked at Clint who was staring at the floor, legs stretched out in front of him and eyes clouded and vacant.

"We can share blame," Steve replied dejectedly.

"I let the first soldier lead me too far away from you guys. He even ran away and I chased after him." Clint's face adopted a quizzical expression but he did not shift his gaze from the linoleum.

"He ran?"

"He ran," Steve confirmed. A man dressed in all black, carrying a large bouquet of flowers, walked past them and dropped two navy gear bags of clothes into their laps without stopping. He disappeared around a corner and Steve contemplated the contents of the bag before standing up.

"C'mon Clint, we're gonna be here for a while. We'd better get changed," he said. Clint said nothing but stood up silently and made his way toward the bathrooms across the room.

Steve changed into a dark blue sweater and jeans quickly and shoved his stealth suit and shield into the bag. Clint did the same with his own equipment. They exited the bathroom and sat back down in their original seats. After another two hours, they were approached by a dark skinned and haired woman in peach scrubs.

"I take it you two are the reason that there is three black vans outside the entrance?" she asked. Steve nodded.

"If you gentlemen would follow me, please," she said politely. Steve elbowed Clint and they stood up and followed the nurse to a more private waiting room. Two agents stood on either side of the doors. The room was small with two couches and two chairs, the walls were dark green.

"The patients known as Romanoff and Hennessy are with you two, yes?"

"They are," Steve answered. The nurse took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Ms. Romanoff has suffered intensive damage to her legs and lower back, though the spinal cord is unharmed. The main concern is her left leg. It seems to have bared the brunt of the force and there may be nerve damage." Steve retreated to the right couch as the lady spoke.

"As for Ms. Hennessy, her right side in badly injured. Her shoulder was dislocated, painful but not life-threatening, her wrist is broken and her hip is broken. Ms. Romanoff may have saved her life by shielding her from most of the cave but we are still concerned about her ribs. Several were broken and there may be shards dangerously near her lungs, it is vital that they be removed." The nurse spoke as Clint collapsed into a chair.

"Will they be alright?" he asked meekly.

"It is impossible to predict the future, but I can assure you, my dears, they are in gifted hands. You both may stay as long as you need, we can bring food to you," the nurse said gently. Steve smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you," he said. She nodded in acknowledgement and left them to their own devices.

Another hour had past when three other people hurried into the room. Steve jumped up, followed by Clint. The man had receding grey hair, his eyes were set deep in his head and he was quite tall. There was a young woman and an older lady. The young woman had long dark brown curls, a heart-shaped face and freckles across her nose and cheekbones. The older lady had the same colour hair but hers fell as far as her shoulders, she was quite small and had tanned skin. She looked very like someone Clint knew.

"Who are you people?" Steve demanded. The man ignored him and approached one of the agent by the doors. The women huddled in the middle of the room together.

"Who are you?!" Steve boomed again, causing the women to jump and the man to whirl around.

"We're Jamie's family. I'm her-"

"Uncle…" Clint finished. Steve and the rest of the people in the small room looked at him curiously.

"Yes… She told you?" he asked.

"She mentioned you briefly one night. And I'm guessing that you two-" Clint paused to point at the women.

"Are her mother and sister." They nodded and Steve spoke.

"How did you find out about this?" he questioned.

"Her _employers _contacted me and I contacted them." The man gestured to the women with his thumb.

"Will… Will she be okay? Was anyone else hurt?" the young woman asked, her eyes wide with worry. Steve felt bad for yelling at them, he walked up to them and spoke softly.

"Would you like to sit down, ladies? We'll tell you everything."

Clint eyed Steve at the mention of _everything_, but Steve's commanding look silenced any protests before Clint even opened his mouth. He sighed exasperatedly and sat down on a couch beside Steve. It was time to see just what Sparky left behind.

* * *

**I have zero medical knowledge, sorry! **

**Thanks for reading, though!**

**Love ya xxx ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #18: Never Leave Your Partner…**

**Part 3**

* * *

Natasha and Hennessy's rooms were beside each other and Clint would try and divide his time between his dearest friend and his partner/girlfriend, not exactly a situation you would like to be in. Steve would be reluctant to leave Natasha's side but he knew that Clint needed to be with her too. Steve and Hennessey had never been very close and he often felt slightly uncomfortable so he began to talk to her family. Her sister, Ella, was four years older than Hennessy. She came off as a strong person but sometimes cried when she saw her sister lying motionless in the hospital bed, hooked up to different machines. Her mother's eyes were always red and puffy but tears never spilled over her cheeks. Hennessy's uncle never sat, he always stood by the window and gazed at his niece. Steve always stood behind the chair by the bed.

"So, umm, where in Ireland do you guys come from?" he asked one evening, folding his arms. Hennessy's mother turned around in her chair to face him and smiled.

"My husband and I came from a big town called Killarney, but we moved when our eldest was four," she said.

"I _think _I may know it," Steve said as he smiled back. His own mother came from Ireland and told him about her childhood when he was sick, and that was more than often. Hennessy's mother smiled again before turning back to her youngest daughter.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Does anyone want one?" Ella asked quietly. Her uncle raised his hand wordlessly.

"I'll have one," her mother said. "And bring one for that nice boy, Clinton," she added. Steve stifled a chuckle at the older lady's description of one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s deadliest assets.

* * *

Clint jumped out of his chair when he heard the door open. His rigid back relaxed a little when he saw it was just Sparky's sister, and relaxed even more when he saw she was holding two brown cardboard cups of coffee.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Just instinct." Ella gave a small smile and extended a cup toward him, which he took gratefully.

"Is that the lady who saved my sister?" she asked, moving toward Tasha's bed. Clint nodded and followed her.

"She's beautiful," she stated as she looked down at Natasha's pale features.

"Steve certainly thinks so." Clint smirked and sipped his coffee. It was not exactly barista style but it was acceptable. Ella raised her eyebrow at him.

"Steve?"

"That big, blonde oaf out there," Clint said and gestured over his shoulder with his thumb. She laughed quietly.

"I better go. See you, Clint."  
He inclined his head in acknowledgement and raised his cup.

"Thanks for the coffee."

* * *

After an hour, Clint and Steve swapped places wordlessly. Steve had pulled his chair as close to Nat as he could without actually sitting on the bed. When he walked in, he considered closing the Venetian blinds over the window.

"Will I close the blinds or leave 'em open?" he asked as he walked to the window. He knew there would be no answer, talking to Natasha as if she would answer both kept him sane and broke his heart.

"Think I'll leave them open," Steve said as he crossed the room and sat next to her. Natasha loved sunsets, though she had never said as much. The orange glow in the room brought some colour to her bruised, pale face. Steve took her right hand in both of his and began talking to her about everything from the sunset outside to the food they had in the small shop by the hospital entrance. Suddenly, he felt something move between his hands, he glanced down then back at Natasha's face.

"Nat…?" he asked softly.

"Nat, can you hear me?" he repeated hopefully. Her eyelids fluttered open and her piercing green orbs searched the room frantically.

"Whoa! Nat, it's okay. I'm here, Clint's next door. You're fine, I promise," he said, stroking her hand. She turned her head toward him.

"…Steve?" Natasha croaked. He smiled at her.

"What…? Where…?" Steve shushed her.

"You're in a hospital, in Norway. There was an… an accident. The-"

"The roof caved, that guy exploded after giving Sparky a beat down. Yeah, it's coming back to me," Natasha cut him off. He smiled again and squeezed her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pillows.

"Everything from the waist down hurts and I have the mother of all headaches, so yeah, not bad," she said dryly. Steve smirked and let the wave of relief wash over him as he sat back in his chair and rubbed his face.

"I should get a nurse, tell them you're awake. Tell Clint, at least," he said.

"… No. I know it's selfish, but I just want some time to…to do nothing. For once…" Steve gently put a hand to her bruised cheek. Natasha's usually flawless face was now covered in thin cuts and coin-sized bruises. She flinched slightly and Steve withdrew his hand immediately, again taking her dainty hand in both of his.

"Good thing I didn't make that promise that night in Sao Paulo," she joked weakly. Steve smiled for the fifth time in ten minutes. His Nat was going to be alright.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, Rogers…"

* * *

Clint was sleeping in the chair beside where Hennessy lay, his caffeine boost had finally crashed. Sparky's family slept in the waiting room, on the large and comfortable couches. Her left hand was clasped in both of his, his head rested on their hands. It wasn't exactly comfortable but Clint was so tired, he could have been on a bed of nails and slept like a baby. He almost didn't feel it when a finger brushed against his stubbly jaw. His head snapped up immediately and saw Hennessey looking back at him with one eye open.

"…Hi…" she whispered.

"Hey there. Though I'd lost you for a minute," he said softly, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Please, you need me too much," Hennessy said flatly before coughing. Clint gave a small, worried smile.

"I'm so sorry, Jamie. This was my fault, I should never have left you. I-" He continued to ramble until she managed to shush him.

"Clint, you left because I said you could. _I _told you to and _I _got _myself_ into this mess," she whispered. Clint lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"I am _never _leaving you again," he murmured.

"…Promise…?" Sparky sounded so small, so fragile that Clint's heart almost broke.

"Promise." Clint leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I should tell the others you're awake," he said.

"Others?" Clint took a deep breath.

"Your mother is here, so are your sister and uncle."

Hennessy still felt a little groggy but the mention of her family left a sharp feeling of panic in the pit of her stomach and her breathing quickened as she clutched Clint's hand tightly.

"They-They can't be… No, no, no, no. They'll want to know why. I can't-" Clint put his hand on her uninjured shoulder and stroked her hair with his other.

"Hey, hey. They are worried about you. Your mother held your hand every day. They're not mad, just a little confused." He was so busy trying to calm Hennessy that he did not hear the door opening.

"I thought I heard…" Ella's voice trailed off when she saw Hennessy awake. She ran to her sister and hugged her, carefully watching her right side. Tears began to roll down Sparky's cheeks as her older sister sobbed into her hair.

"I'm sorry… I've missed you so much," Hennessy said. Clint left the room quietly to call Hennessy's mother and uncle. Her mother leaped up and ran to her daughters. They hugged each other awkwardly until someone spoke up.

"So I can take it that ye missed me too?" Hennessy's voice was muffled but everyone heard it and smiled slightly. Her sister stood up and wacked Hennessy's left shoulder playfully before adopting a serious look that made Sparky stiffen.

"What do you think? I mean- in the name of God- Jamila Hannah Hennessy. Six whole years with no contact whatsoever, no texts, calls- nothing!" Hennessy flinched at her sister's anger.

"And then you wind up half dead in a hospital in _Norway_! I mean, _Norway! _ Of all the Godforsaken places to collapse a roof…"

Hennessy opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Ella launched into another tirade.

"Why were you even there in the first fucking place!"

"If you'd give me a bloody chance to explain, and shut up instead of firing another round of questions at me, I might get the bloody chance to tell you!" Ella fell silent immediately and glared at Sparky as the younger woman squeezed her eyes shut and inclined her head back onto the pillow. She said nothing for a minute Clint felt the need to give Hennessy a helping hand.

"She was doing her job, we all were," he said, folding his arms across his chest. Ella whirled around to face him.

"Job?" she asked. Hennessy shot a warning look at him, a look which he ignored.

"We work for the CIA." He smiled slyly. Ella's mouth fell open and formed an 'o' before she turned back to her sister and they began bickering back and forth. Even Clint couldn't get a word in.

"Will the both of you two shut up, you are behaving like five year olds!" The girls instantly fell quiet as their mother glared at them.

"Jamie," she said softly. "Why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye."

Hennessy's mouth opened and closed as she floundered for a response.

"I-I had to, Mom. I-I-I'm… different now. I'm not the same person I was when I was twenty-one. I wish I could tell you more, but I know you could never believe me," she stuttered eventually. To her surprise, her mother did not ask for more, but then again, she was a wise woman and knew that Hennessy would tell her everything when she was ready.

*"Agus ceard eisean?" Hennessy's mother spoke in a flowing language that Clint could not determine as she scanned her eyes up and down the agent. Hennessy smirked.

*"Is é mo chara," she said in the same unusual language. Ella raised her eyebrows.

*"Do chara?" Her tone was disbelieving as she too eyed Clint. He began to get the feeling that they were discussing him.

*"Ceart go leor, tá sé mo_ pháirtí_." Hennessy chuckled a little and the other woman smirked. Clint even heard the uncle smothering a laugh.

"What just happened?" he asked as he looked at the other people, bewildered.

"Did I not mention the fact that Ireland has its own language? One that kids learn from age five?" Hennessy asked innocently. Clint narrowed his sharp, grey eyes at her.

"I will remember this," he said with mock threat as he pointed his finger at Sparky.

"I'm certain of it, *_saighdeoir_," she smirked back at him.

* * *

**Hey there! I wasn't sure how to throw Sparky back to her family but I hope I did okay. They will return for one or two chapters but I won't say why. How did you guys like Nat's waking? Let me know what you want to see next time. Whether you want Nat and Sparky talking for the first time.**

_**I have finally found a use for something I've learnt for years!**_

_Translations:_

"_Agus ceard eisean? _"And what about him?"

"_Is é mo chara." _"He is my friend."

"_Do chara?" _Your friend?"

"_Ceart go leor, mo páirtí." _"Alright, my partner."

"…_saighdeoir." _"…archer."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love ya**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #19: Mothers Know All (They Really Do!)**

* * *

Very few people knew Jamie Hannah Hennessy like her mother-Elizabeth Hennessy- did, very few people could see the pain she was in despite her convincing façade and very few people would have noticed how much the handsome, grey-eyed man and she cared for each other simply by watching them for less than ten minutes. But I suppose, there are somethings that only mothers can understand. Whether or not that is a good thing remains to be seen.

So, when the other three people left the room at her mother's request, Hennessy could not help but groan inwardly as her mother sat beside her. The older woman was silent for a few moments as she carefully considered how to proceed.

"David wanted to come," she said. Hennessy turned her toward her mom with the ghost of a smirk on her lips at the mention of her brother.

"…I'd appreciate it if you told me the truth, not what you think I want to hear," Sparky replied quietly before facing the ceiling once again. Elizabeth decided to try a different tactic.

"What have you been doing for the last six years?"

"I'm not sure if I am allowed to tell you, but I have been busy… I was the quiet child, the dark horse, wasn't I? Ha, bet you never would have put me for a federal agent." Jamie laughed bitterly.

"Not the most obvious career path for you, I'll admit." Her mother sighed tiredly.

"You know I don't mean to be so cold, so hostile, right? I really am glad to finally see you."

"I would hope so… Six years… Not even a single _'I'm okay_._'_ Instead, for six years I waited up each night for you, never put my phone on silent, holding on to the last shred of hope until Duncan called me and told me a roof fell and that you were in some hospital in northern Norway. Trust you to turn invisible for years and show up in Scandinavia with umpteen broken bones and a faint American twang. Confirmation that it's the quiet ones you need to keep an eye on…"

Hennessy couldn't help but chuckle at Elizabeth's last sentence but quickly started to cough as she laughed. Each cough was painful and caused her to move a fraction in the bed, resulting in a spike of pain in her hip. But they could call a nurse later, right now family was more important to Jamie.

"Maybe it's not all bad, I'm pretty fond of my job, I'm planning on buying a new apartment and, I guess my colleagues aren't that bad, either. And I don't have a twang." She smiled.

"Mm-hm, I see that you're fond of one colleague in particular," Elizabeth said as her daughter's cheeks went a lovely shade of pink. Hennessy began to find the cast on her right hand quite interesting and pleaded silently with her skin to remain its original colour. As she blushed, Hennessey was unaware of how it reminded her mother of the shy, quiet kid her daughter used to be.

"Alright, I'll leave the gossip to Ella… David is finally getting married in two months." Hennessy's eyebrows went to her hairline.

"To Clodagh? After six years?!"she enquired.

"It was on and off. He ended it for a while, until we told him to get his arse in gear. Now it's back on," Elizabeth explained, picking at her fingernails.

"…You want me to go, don't you," Hennessy said slowly. Elizabeth looked up.

"It's the least you can do after your disappearing act," she said seriously.

"So try not to kill yourself between then and now, for God's sake!"

"I'll do my best." Hennessy leaned her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. She tried not to move too much to avoid the pain from her hip, mind you, her shoulder wasn't too good either.

"How are you feeling?" her mother asked in a gentler tone to her earlier one.

"Well, my left half can function but the right side is-ahh-not so great," Jamie mumbled.

"Sure, try to sleep. We'll get someone when you wake up, little darling." Hennessy smiled a little at her mother's pet name for her, though it made for feel five years old it comforted her like little else ever could.

"Mammy…?

"Yeah?"

"Will you be here when I wake up? Promise this isn't a dream."

"I'll be here, don't you worry."

"You're amazing, mom."

"I know…"

* * *

Clint could not help but keep the bitter-sweet smile from his face as he watched the two from where he leaned against the doorframe. His parents died when he was six, he never had a mother to comfort him through his life, only Barney. Now even his brother had left hm. Clint was alone, except for Tasha, Steve and Hennessy. Poor Natasha never had any semblance of a childhood, where other young girls played with dolls, Tasha threw knifes. A deadly weapon aged seven. Steve grew up during the Great Depression. Bedridden most of his life, unable to play like a normal child could for fear of him catching a cold that could lead to pneumonia. Out of the four of them, Sparky had come closest to leading a normal existence. Yet, that had been ripped away from her before she was twenty-two. All four of their lives had been dictated by forces outside of their control. Life could be so cruel.

Clint stood in the doorway for a few moments, unsure of where to go. Eventually, he took a few steps and stood at the foot of Hennessy's bed, arm folded across his navy hoodie.

"What's the matter?" Elizabeth had not even looked toward him. Clint shifted his feet before answering.

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied quickly and gazed down at the cream linoleum floor.

"Don't lie to me, mother's know everything," the small woman replied sternly. And that was why he let Natasha do most of the talking during missions.

* * *

**Hey! Just a short, fluff-ish chapter today. It's Mother's Day over here and I thought it could tie in nicely. I'm taking prompts, if anyone wants to see something happen, so feel free to tell me what to do in the reviews ;) Tell me what you think of this one. I'm in a great mood today, getting Chinese take-out later. Just thought I'd share that with you guys! :)**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #20**

_**OR**_

**Not-so-Bad Idea #4: Never Had One of Those Before…**

* * *

Natasha growing slightly concerned for her sanity the longer she was forced to stay cooped up in the hospital room. Steve would try to cheer her up and Clint would listen to her complain about the '_chatty' _nurses and _'stupid' _doctors, though eventually, he resorted to nodding as he gazed out the window.

One morning, Natasha woke and was surprised and confused to see the chair beside her uncharacteristically empty. She glanced around the room, but Steve was nowhere to be seen. She felt panic begin to build up in her. Steve was **never not there. **There must be some reason. Something terrible must have happened.

Just as she was about to try and climb out of bed and into the wheelchair at her feet, the door opened and in walked Steve. Natasha fell back against the pillows and let the relief wash over her as the panic left her stomach. Steve was puzzled by her reaction but decided ignore it. As he walked towards the chair, he was holding his left arm behind his back.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, smiling. Natasha furrowed her brows in confusion but obliged and lowered her eyelids… She felt him gently push something into her hands. Something soft. And furry. She opened her eyes and gazed down at the small golden-brown teddy bear. She rubbed the red ribbon around his neck between her index finger and thumb.

"Well… Do you like it?" Steve was a little anxious when she failed to answer. There was a little store near the entrance to the hospital, Natasha was holding the last bear they had in stock. Her expression changed into that of a young child gazing at something they had never encountered before. The edges her mouth curved into a small smile but her eyes never left the small bear.

"…I've… I've never had one of these before…" Her voice was a barely audible whisper, Steve was taken aback by the vulnerability in her voice. Immediately, he sat on the edge of Nat's bed and put a strong arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him as she clutched the cuddly toy tightly.

"What're you gonna name him?" Steve asked lightly. Natasha lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"Name him?" She was puzzled.

"Yeah, little guy can't go through life not knowing who he is," he joked.

"I did…" Steve sighed.

"Not any more, Nat." He placed a kiss on top of her head. He took the bear from her, promising to give it back. He hid his face behind the bear and moved its paws so that it was disco dancing, Black Widow laughed at Captain America playing with a teddy bear.

"Clint, that's what I'll call him. Little Clint." Natasha beamed.

"Can't dance for shit, just like Big Clint."

Steve laughed at his girlfriend as he handed her back Little Clint. It was a big difference from the sometimes snarky, wise-cracking Natasha the world usually saw. But every now and then, Steve would catch glimpses of a much softer person. Someone who had never been loved, never had a family, never had even a cuddly toy and left scarred both mentally and physically after years of torture and abuse.

"Natasha…"

"Yeah?"

"I will never let anyone hurt you ever again," Steve vowed forcefully. He took one of Nat's dainty hands and kissed her knuckles. He looked back at her green eyes, Natasha traced Steve's jawline with her finger. Her thumb stopped at his chin. Steve moved in to close the gap between them and kissed her gently.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in marched Clint, wheeling Hennessy in front of him in a wheelchair.

"C'MON, GUYS"!" Clint yelled. Steve and Natasha broke apart and she buried Little Clint in the covers beside her. Clint wheeled Sparky opposite Steve before clearing his throat.

"Uhh, how's about you and I grab something to eat, Steve?" Clint's tone was pleasant but his eyes signalled to Steve to go with him, no questions asked. Steve huffed and left with Clint, promising Natasha he would be back soon.

Silence filled the room once Steve closed the door, leaving the two women alone. After a couple of moments, Hennessy spoke up.

"How are your legs?"

"I can move my toes, hurts like hell though," Natasha answered. "You?"

"My right side is well and truly fucked and it's no fun taking a deep breath. Could've been a whole, though. I have got you to thank for that," Hennessy said, staring down at her cast. Natasha adopted her signature smirk.

"That's the job, isn't it? Protecting people," she said, repeating what Sparky had said the night she called the redhead to help Clint.

"Natasha, you saved my life. Anyone else would have been forgiven for thinking I was already dead and getting themselves the hell out of there… Thank you, Romanoff. I owe you." It felt weird to finally call Natasha by her first name but Hennessy owed her so much.

"I wasn't going to leave you there, I don't think Clint could function without you." Nat's remark prompted a smile from the woman in the wheelchair. "Anyway, I know you'd do the same. You are _frustratingly_ loyal, Sparky.

"Romanoff, I got to see my family again. After half a decade. Because of your actions. Try as you might to shrug this off, I owe you, like, a hundred,_ at least_." Hennessy smiled. Natasha shrugged.

"You can start by getting me a drink from _Jack the Bartender_ when we get back to D.C."

"Ha, no problem," Sparky laughed.

* * *

**What's up, doc? I give you, chapter twenty! Happy St. Patrick's Day (BTW it's Paddy, not Patty- never Patty…) So I've been having an idea for a new fic. It would be an AU in which Steve owns a bar in New York, Natasha works in said bar, Clint is a struggling musician trying to make a living playing for tips and in Steve's bar. Not sure if I should include the other Avengers and Hennessy, though. Please, please, let me know what you guys think about that and this chapter, of course, in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #21: Kind Of Our Specialty**

* * *

"They see me rollin', they hatin',patrollin' and tryna catch me ridin' dirty…"

Clint sighed heavily as he pushed Hennessy down the halls of the hospital. She had been singing those lines since they had gotten her into the wheelchair. Steve and Natasha had had a head start and were already in the van S.H.I.E.L.D provided to transport them to a near airport.

"Yeah, I get the idea, Sparky," he mumbled. Hennessy rolled her eyes.

"Someone's in a great mood," she stated sourly.

"I'll be fine once I get a nice, cold beer."

"You may want to reconsider your similarities with Tony Stark," Hennessy teased. Clint laughed and pushed her chair faster.

* * *

Thankfully, the temperature was not especially cold outside. Natasha still pulled her coat tighter around, though it may have had something to do with the fact that Little Clint was hidden away inside the coat. Natasha had scolded herself several times for growing so attached to the little bear but she just could not stop herself. It was the only childish thing she owned, Natasha guessed she was entitled to that much. She could feel the soft toy against her chest.

"What do you want to do when we get back?" Steve asked from where he sat opposite Nat in the back of the van.

"Sparky owes me a drink, so I guess I'll start there," she replied, gazing out through the back doors that were open for Clint and Hennessy. The latter's family was going to meet them at the airport, along with Maria Hill. Eventually, the two came into view as they exited the hospital through main doors.

"At long last…" Steve joked as Clint wheeled Hennessy up the ramp.

"Yeah. Well, you guys got a head start. Now shut up and let's get going," Clint said grumpily. Natasha smirked.

"Somebody's in a great mood," she said. Clint and Hennessy looked at each and then back at Natasha.

"Okay, that's kinda scary…"

* * *

They pulled up to a small airstrip after an hour of riding in the back of the black van. There was two small planes waiting for them on the runway, along with four figures standing on the tarmac. Upon closer inspection, Steve noticed that the jet on the left had quite a big 'S' on the side.

"Stark?" he asked when they neared Maria Hill and Sparky's family. Hill nodded briskly and even gave a slight smile.

"He heard about what happened on the news. Suspected that you had something to do with it. He sent this yesterday. Said something about not letting, and I quote, 'Capsicle,' 'Legolas,' and 'Scary Spider' freeze on some 'cheap trash.'"

"Charming as ever," Steve grumbled. Everyone smirked a little at the super soldier's remark. After a few seconds, Hill asked them if they were ready to go.

"Give me a minute. I've got something I need to do first," Hennessy said solemnly as she beckoned to her family to come over to her. The other three people understood immediately and left to give Sparky some privacy. She took a deep, shaky breath as her mother, sister and uncle neared.

"I have to leave now." She refrained from using the word 'again'. Her sister's face fell.

"You're not coming home, then," Ella said sadly.

"No, I'm going home alright. Just a different one, that does not contain Taytos." Hennessy smiled weakly.

"Don't let another six years pass before I can see my youngest again," her mother, Elizabeth, said.

"Have you forgotten? I have a wedding to go to in three months." Elizabeth's expression was almost joyful at Hennessy's words.

"One more thing," Hennessy started. "What I do, my job, you can't tell _anyone_. Promise me you'll stay quiet, it's unbelievably important that you do so."

Her uncle nodded and put an arm around both of the women beside him.

"I'll keep them quiet, don't worry," Duncan said. Without another word, Elizabeth and Ella hugged Hennessy tightly.

"I love ye, you know that, right?" she asked as her eyes began to brim with tears. She was met by a sob from her sister that prompted her own tears to run down he cheeks.

"We love you two," her mother replied. They broke their embrace and Elizabeth placed her hands on Jamie's cheeks, wiping away her tears.

"Anyway, I'll never _really _leave ye." Ella looked doubtful.

"No, seriously. I changed the lock screen on your phones. Now, you'll never forget my beautiful face..." Finally, her sister cracked a smile.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me. Now, will one of you get Clint to wheel me back. I have a seat on Tony Stark's private jet!"

The seats of the jet were cream coloured leather with a table between each one. There was two televisions on either side of the jet. Natasha and Steve were at the back and Clint and Hennessy in the front.

"So, I've been thinking," Steve said as he gazed out the window.

"Uh-oh," Natasha said with mock dread. Steve gave a thin smile.

"As I was saying… I was thinking that you could… Well, that you could, maybe, move in with me. Only if you wanted to," he added quickly.

Natasha considered his offer for a few minutes. There was no way she would be able to move around her apartment without help. Steve's place was big enough for two. And he had, at least, to full bookcases. What the hell?

"Alright," she replied simply. Steve was delighted. His features lit up with a brilliant white smile.

"This is probably a bad idea, though."

"C'mon, Nat. Bad Ideas are kind of our specialty."

Steve was most certainly not wrong with that observation.

* * *

**Hey, dude! Wazzup? Just a short one I wanted to do. I'm kind of running out of bad ideas for these guys, so I could use a few prompts. Also, my new Avengers AU is up and running, so give that a go. Alright, I don't think I've anything else to say…**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #22: Peggy and the Kardashians**

* * *

Over the next few weeks and months, as Natasha began to slowly heal, Steve noticed subtle changes begin to form in her behaviour. Just a few months before, Nat would have refused any kind of help or assistance, now she let Steve bring her food and books. But as she became more and more mobile when she had healed enough to use crutches, Steve started to go out on the weekends. Of course, Natasha noted Rogers' disappearances. He would leave every Saturday and Sunday at midday and would return an hour or two later. When she asked him about it one day, his short reply was:

"Just visiting an old friend."

Logically, Natasha assumed that he meant the new museum exhibit with its section dedicated to the Howling Commandos. She never knew Steve was visiting Peggy Carter. She never knew Steve had spent hours talking about his new life with S.H.I.E.L.D and his friends.

* * *

"And her eyes, Peg. Her eyes are as green as emeralds. Her hair's fiery red, impossible to miss."

"What is her name?"  
"Natasha… Her name's as beautiful as she is."

"And what type of person is she?"

"Completely and utterly baffling. Sarcastic, sassy, infuriating- scarily like you…"

"Well, I'm glad that _**someone**_ is keeping you on your toes."

Steve laughed as he stood up from Peggy's bedside and poured himself a drink of water.

"Maybe that's a slight understatement," he said. The grey haired woman turned to smile at the soldier seating beside her. It seemed so strange to Steve, he knew that he should look like Peggy, grey-haired and wrinkled. He should be frail and weak. He should also look 95, not 25. One could argue that he should not even be breathing, but Steve preferred not to think about that possibility.

"Do you have many friends?" Peggy asked.

"Friends are hard to come by, but yeah, I've got a couple," he answered quietly.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Peggy chuckled quietly. Steve felt his cheeks go pink.

"Clint was Nat's partner for a little over a decade. It was his call that saved her life. He's a good guy, though he can be an annoying smartass at times, kinda like-" Steve stopped himself before he mentioned Bucky, his fallen best friend, he knew that he might not be able to hold back to inevitable wave of grief that would surely follow Buck's name. The soft expression on Peggy's face, made him feel slightly better. He cleared his throat and straightened in his chair.

"There's an Irish girl, too. Jamie, though I'm pretty sure the only person that calls her that is Clint, her partner. Two smartasses working together."

"And it was her life that your Natasha saved?"

"Yeah… I don't know how Clint and I made it through that nightmare." Peggy smiled sympathetically and placed her wrinkled hand on his.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, Peg?" Steve asked, smiling.

"I would like to meet them, or at least this wonderfully confusing lady that keeps you on your toes," she said. Steve pressed his lips together tightly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Oh, bugger off with you bad ideas!" Peggy said sternly. Steve smiled and sighed as he stood up to leave.

"I'll ask her, she may not go for it, though," he said, placing a light kiss on Peggy's forehead.

"Goodbye, Steve. I'll see you next week, my dear." Peggy closed her eyes as Steve made toward the door and whispered: "See you, Peg."

* * *

Natasha had faced Chitauri aliens, a god on a power trip, Tony Stark without coffee and Red Room operatives; all four were on her 'extremely disliked' list, in that particular order. The fifth item was any kind of shelf over a countertop. But this time things would be different. You see, Natasha had a _**crutch**_. And that crutch had a handle. So, she balanced her weight on the other side and carefully lifted the crutch so that the handle would slip behind the targeted bag of potato chips waiting for her.

With extreme precision, she slid the handle around the plastic bag and pulled the crutch toward her. Voilà! The bag fell onto the counter and Natasha picked it up and headed back to her armchair behind a bookcase. She carefully manoeuvred around the growing mounds of books around the chair, before plonking herself down onto the comfy fabric to enjoy the spoils of her victory against high things. Suddenly, she heard Steve's keys in the door and his footsteps in the hall.

"Hey, Rogers," she said, digging into her chips. He threw his keys into a bowl by the door.

"Hey, Nat," he answered as he entered the living room. She was resting her feet on a small coffee table with her head buried in a book, a bag of chips resting in her lap. Her red locks were tied up and she was wearing a pair of reading glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Steve said, sitting on the couch opposite her.

"I don't, they're fake," Natasha answered. "Wore them as part of a cover for six months couple of years ago. I just got used to reading with them."

Steve flicked through a magazine resting on the couch, only to promptly place it down.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Steve didn't even bother wondering how she read him so easily.

"I want you to meet someone, please…"

Nat carefully put down her put and studied him with her glasses resting on bridge of her nose.

"Who?"

"Old friend."

She sighed deeply and considered his offer.

"…Fine. When?" Steve's face lit up with an infectious smile.

Suddenly, Natasha had a brilliant idea.

"Have you ever heard of the Kardashians?"

* * *

Five hours of 'reality' television later, it was decided that Steve had received a very thorough education of life in the twenty-first century.

"But what do these people do?" Maybe he wasn't exactly clear on the occupations of the Kardashians, but then again, who was?

"I don't know. I think someone just kinda pays them to exist…" Natasha answered and leaned into the super-soldier sitting the couch beside her. Steve shifted his body sideways and draped his arm over her shoulders. He smiled down at her, to which she replied with her own little smirk.

"Have you seen many movies since the defrosting?" she asked.

"Uhhh, two. I think. Something a princess and a wolf thing and one with a swear every thirty seconds."

"We should have a movie night. Further your education. We'll start with Disney."

Steve smiled at the carefree grin on her face, her eyes brightened.

"Nat…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You say that a lot…"

"I've said worse."

"I've heard worse."

* * *

**Hey, dere! Just watching CA:WS for the twelfth time (I counted…) I got an amazing prompt for this that I intend to expand in. Thank you to Sportsfan64- you's awesome! Any who (do people still say that?), I'm on tumblr too: the-other-one-part-two. If you wish to check that out, I'm still taking prompts and requests :).**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Love ya! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #23: Dangerous Conversations and Disney**

* * *

"Left, left, right! C'mon, Sparky- you got this!" Clint encouraged Hennessy as they sparred. Three months after the accident Hennessy could finally make use of her right side, though she was careful not to aggravate any old injuries. They were in the gym of the Triskelion and Clint was pretty sure they must be the last people left at nine forty-five on a Friday night.

Clint launched a kick, Sparky blocked it and sent a punch his way. He dodged under it and tried to get a hit on her ribs. She used her elbow to deflect the hit and tried to kick him square in the chest. A blow she had delivered with ease before Norway. Now, Hennessy lost her balance and fell to the blue mats, she rolled onto her back but couldn't bring herself to get up. Instead, she covered her face in disgust.

"I can't do it, I fucking can't!" she exclaimed in frustration. Clint looked down and knelt on one knee beside her as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Yes, you fucking can!" he assured her. Since returning home, Hennessy had become more and more frustrated as she was forced to rely on Clint all the time. It was as if she and Natasha had switched personalities. Clint missed the old Sparky, the one with all the sarcastic and smart-ass comments- now she was extremely quiet and rarely smiled. Clint was determined to get the old Jamie back and to do that he just needed to keep telling her she could do 'it' whatever 'it' was, though it was beginning to wear thin on both of them.

Hennessy sat up and balled her hands into fists.

"No, Clint. I can't. I can't land that kick, I can't even hold my hands steady." Her voice was much quieter now, she sounded defeated. Hennessy held out her loose, shaking fists to elaborate her point. Clint was stubborn as a mule though, she knew that. He took her shaking hands and uncurled her fingers, interlinking her fingers with his.

"What about now?" he asked, his trademark smirk on his lips. He was right, unfortunately, and Hennessey's hands were no longer trembling.

"You can't be with me forever, Katniss," Hennessy replied, looking down. Clint just smirked again.

"Who says?" he asked petulantly. "I made a promise I intend to keep."

There was a softness in his intelligent grey eyes. He pulled her into him and gently scratched circles between her shoulder blades with three fingers. It was a trick Clint used to calm Jamie down when she got worked up, angry, frustrated or all of the above.

It worked too, Hennessy relaxed and leant against his shoulder, resting her hands on his chest. They stayed motionless for a few minutes, neither wanted to disturb the peace that had descended upon them.

Eventually, Clint pressed a kiss on top of her head and they stood up together.

"I think that's enough sparring for today."

Clint saw the ghost of a smile.

"No shit, Sherlock."

After they had both showered in the locker rooms, they headed back to Clint's apartment but only to grab their coats before they went up to their hiding place on the roof. The roof was their escape when they needed to talk about something important, Clint was almost certain that his place was bugged. Hennessy jumped onto a mound of beanbags as Clint switched on the fairy lights. He plonked down beside her and tipped his head back.

"Did you ever consider leaving this?" Hennessy asked. Clint looked sideways at her, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"This- D.C, S.H.I.E.L.D.," she elaborated, waving her hands around.

"Not really. Why? What's brought that on?" he asked curiously. "It's kind of a dangerous conversation topic."

"I don't know. It's just… I'm finding it hard to find a reason to stay. I still can't believe they let us break into a compound full of volatile drugs and serums without so much as a 'head's up'." Hennessy put her hands behind her head and gazed up at the stars above them.

"That the only reason?" Clint enquired knowingly.

"That, and the fact that I could have- probably should have, if not for Natasha- died without ever seeing my mother again, without telling my family I loved them, without…" her voice trailed off. Clint slid an arm under her and pulled her close.

"Without what?"

Sparky smiled warmly at him.

"I think you know the answer to that."

Clint cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her gently, she kissed him back and traced his jaw with her thumb.

"I love you, Jamie Hennessy," Clint whispered as they rested their heads together.

"I love you too, Clint Barton." They smiled at each other for a minute or two.

Suddenly, Hennessy's phone beeped. She groaned as she sat up and retrieved it from the pocket of her jacket. She burst out laughing when she read the text she had.

"Romanoff wants to know if we have any Disney movies…"

* * *

Natasha was making popcorn when the bell of Steve's apartment went.

"Rogers! There's people!" she alerted Captain America. Steve rushed to the door and opened it to find Clint and Hennessy standing in the doorway, two white plastic shopping bags each. Clint held one of his up.

"We're ready, bitch…"

Steve laughed and stepped back, allowing the two people inside.

"I smell food! Popcorn!" Hennessy exclaimed.

"Your powers of deduction really are awe-inspiring, Sparky," Natasha said from the kitchen.

"Be a real shame if, say, your T.V was fried, Romanoff," Hennessy shot back good-naturedly. Clint had missed the back-and-forth between the girls, too.

* * *

"I WANT FROZEN!"

"I WANT THE LION KING!"

"ALADDIN'S THE BEST!"

"BITCH PLEASE, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST KICKS ASS!"

No one out of the four of them had anticipated the level of argument that broke out once Clint and Hennessy tipped the contents of the shopping bags out onto the island in the kitchen. _Frozen_ was quickly ruled out, much to Steve's dismay, he had never seen it but Natasha suspected even Cap failed to escape '_Let it Go'_. Next to go was _Aladdin_, leaving Natasha thoroughly pissed. Then it was down to _The Lion King _and _Beauty and the Beast_. They took a vote, the latter winning by three votes to one.

Clint did a little victory dance on his way to the T.V, leaving them all mentally scarred forever when he twerked while inserting the disc. Natasha was starting to have second thoughts about this movie marathon.

* * *

**I don't even know… **

**Hello there, friends! No idea where this came from. Avengers, Disney; what could possibly go wrong! Anyway, I've been thinking and I think that Bad Ideas may be finishing in 5 to 10 chapters- I don't know. I'm conscious of Clint and Hennessy and Clint's absence from CA:TWS and I'd like to try and give a reason for that. I hope you got a smile out of this, it's one of the main reasons I write- to make people happy :) I get a good bit of inspiration for Clint and Steve, sometimes Nat and Sparky, from the song 'Right Here' by Ashes Remain. It'll probably feature in Through the Bottom of a Glass sometime.**

**Sorry about the long A/N.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #24: I Don't Think Team U.S.A is Going to Win This Time**

* * *

"I feel like a six-year old again," Hennessy said from where she was sprawled out across the couch, her legs draped over Clint once again. They were in the same spots that they had been in during the blackout when the four of them had first been tasked with anything _Extremis_ related.

"Why's that?" Clint asked, glancing at her before returning to _Beauty and the Beast_.

"This came out when I was six, I kinda grew up with it and most of the other Disney movies," Hennessy answered happily.

"Must have been nice…" Natasha stated flatly. Hennessy was confused by Romanoff's statement, it clicked after a few minutes. Sparky was the only one that had had a _normal_ childhood. Steve was from the last freaking century, Clint joined the circus and Natasha was groomed to become one of the world's greatest assassins from birth. Meanwhile, Hennessy had been watching Disney and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles re-runs.

As the film went on, Natasha and Steve became engaged in a serious argument over how realistic a signing teapot was.

"Really, Rogers, really? I mean, you're watching a movie about a girl falling in love with a bear/wolf/man thing and a talking teapot is what worries you?"

"I can deal with talking, it's the singing part that freaks me out…"

"Captain America has a phobia of singing teapots… I'm afraid I'll need a minute to absorb this information…" Natasha paused and rested her chin on her hand while Steve glared at her. Neither budged for several minutes, Clint and Hennessy watched the stand-off as if it were a tennis match. Their heads swivelled back and forth in silence until Sparky tapped Clint on the shoulder.

"It's the Cold War all over again…" she whispered in his ear. Clint snorted.

"I don't think U.S.A is gonna win this time…." He replied. Hennessy covered her face to quieten the sounds of her laughter while Clint's face went red with the effort of keeping it in.

Suddenly, Natasha turned on them.

"You two are the nearest thing to a couple of kids. I swear it's like babysitting most of the time," she berated. The two people on the couch hung their heads like scolded children. No one said anything for the rest of the movie until Hennessy sighed and stood up.

"We need more popcorn… Steve, you have any Doritos?" she asked, her head was turned sideways as she spoke.

"I don't think so," Steve replied.

"Check in the cupboard left of the sink," Natasha answered.

"Alright."

Unfortunately, Hennessy turned her head at wrong moment and walked smack-bang-wallop in the wall right of the door. The other three heard the crack of her head on the plaster.

"Why did you do that?" Clint asked, rolling his eyes. Hennessy sent him daggers as she rubbed her forehead.

"Oh, I don't fucking know! Thought it would be fun, I guess… Jesus Christ, Clint. Aren't you supposed to be concerned for my wellbeing?"

"And I am, Sparky. I was getting to that part," Clint answered peaceably, winking at Natasha.

"Why don't you swap those Doritos for good ol' alcohol?" Natasha offered. Steve looked as if he might object but kept his mouth shut.

"I agree with Tasha. C'mon, I'll help you carry them." Clint got up and went to the kitchen.

"Use that tone again and I'll shove that beer so far…" Natasha did not get to hear the rest of Hennessy's poetic sentence as she followed Hawkeye into the kitchen.

Steve smiled warmly at Nat when she turned back to him, she sighed heavily.

"I can't decide whether they're like an old married couple, or the male/female version of each other," she stated, rubbing her eyes. Steve laughed and put a hand on one of her feet resting on the arm of his recliner. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Maybe we should bring them to see Peggy, a little bit of comic relief," he suggested. Natasha felt like smacking her head.

"Oh, yeah. Of course, great idea."

Steve looked at her knowingly.

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"No, no, I didn't. I don't _forget_, things simply slip further into the depths of my mind. That's not _forgetting_," Natasha reasoned. Steve laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it is…"

Natasha still didn't agree, Steve had a daring idea. He grabbed her foot and tickled the sole, narrowly dodging the kick destined for his head.

"Stop, stop, stop. I will strangle you with my feet!" Steve reluctantly let go of her foot and could not stop laughing as she recovered.

After a few beers, everyone who was not Captain America was suggesting _amazing _ideas. But it was when Natasha spotted Steve's shield leaning against one of his bookshelves that their best one took form.

"Do you think it is at all possible to play Frisbee with that thing?" she asked. Steve's eyebrows hit his hairline.

"You want to play Frisbee with my vibranium shield…?"

"C'mon, Rogers. I know a place."

* * *

Steve drove Clint's Mazda to the lake Natasha had directed them to. The place she had escaped to after her ill-fated interrogation. The four of them piled out of the dark blue car and took up positions near the lake.

"Vibranium doesn't conduct electricity, does it?" Clint asked, somewhat nervously. Hennessy had an evil glint in her eye.

"Guess we're about to find out, Barton!" she yelled across the grass. He gulped visibly and Natasha laughed. They were standing in a square, Clint was opposite Nat, Steve was opposite Sparky.

"Okay, guys. Don't throw too hard, you may decapitate somebody and don't pull something you might need later!" Steve instructed, though he doubted anyone paid him any heed.

"I cannot be held responsible for any bodily harm caused!" he shouted and tossed the shield toward Natasha. She caught it with surprising ease and threw it diagonally at Hennessy. Sparky had to run backwards and dived to catch it. She appeared to concentrate on it for a few seconds. Clint didn't realise what was happening until he saw it coming straight for him. He stumbled back, caught it and promptly dropped it from the electric shock he received.

"We have confirmation! Vibranium conducts! Ow, fuck!" Clint yelped while Hennessy doubled over laughing, Natasha followed suit.

"Shouldn't you be concerned for my wellbeing?!" Clint shouted at Hennessy.

"I was getting to that part!" she yelled back. Clint eventually recovered.

"AMERICA, FUCK YEAH!" he exclaimed as he attempted to throw the shield to Natasha. _**Attempted**_**.**

* * *

They fooled around with Steve's shield for the best part of an hour. Tired from the exercise and laughing at Clint's hopeless attempts to throw the shield, the four stumbled back to Clint's car.

Steve and Natasha relaxed on the hood, leaning back against the windshield. Clint and Hennessy stretched out on the roof. They all gazed up at the stars. Natasha pointed out different constellations, Hennessy told some of the stories beside them.

"… So Artemis ordered Apollo to make a place for Orion in the stars, so that her favourite hunting partner would always be remembered," Hennessy finished.

"It's a shame how most myths end in tragedy," Steve said. He lay with one hand tucked under his head and the other intertwined with Nat's hand.

"Shame how closely they reflect reality," Natasha said.

"See that's where you're both wrong and right, Romanoff-while some ended in death and disaster, others gave people hope or tried to explain things. But you're right, an awful lot talk about heartbreak and death, very_ human_ subjects," Hennessy replied. Natasha propped herself up on her elbow to look back at Sparky.

"How did you become an expert on Greek mythology?" she asked. Hennessy sat up.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but before I was _electric_, I was a… nerd," Hennessy said self-consciously.

"Explains why you think you know everything." Clint smirked, Hennessy clicked her fingers and held the sparks dangerously close to his face. Natasha laughed and lay back down, her head nestled into Steve's shoulder. He smiled and rested his chin on the crown of her head. Hennessy relaxed back on the roof and Clint slid his arm under her, like he did on the roof of his apartment block.

The four agents relaxed on top of a Mazda beside a lake and enjoyed the cliché scene of peace around them, their game of American Frisbee long forgotten.

* * *

**Wazzup, friends! I got the idea for the Frisbee thing from Tumblr. Does anyone else wonder how Nat was so professional with the shield? Here's the answer. American Frisbee! Haha, I apologize for my weirdness.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #25**

**Or**

**Not-So-Bad-Idea #5: A Bit of Both…?**

* * *

It was finally Saturday morning, Steve had woke up practically bouncing with excitement. Natasha had been less enthusiastic at nine-thirty in the morning, but she knew how much her meeting Peggy meant to him. So, she dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to wash up. Steve changed into a pair of slacks and a polo shirt, very twenty-first century. Natasha made a breakfast of eggs and bacon, she was a pretty good cook- Steve ate the food, so how bad could she be? They started on Aladdin before eventually leaving for Clint's apartment at eleven, but not before they argued over the necessity of Nat's crutched, they did eventually agree on bringing one with them. While the both of them were down in the garage, by habit, Steve got on his Harley as Natasha sat into her Corvette.

"Where are Clint and Hennessy going to sit? The handlebars?" she asked, eyebrows raised. Steve looked down before finally realising. He stood up again and wordlessly climbed into the sleek, black car. Natasha opened her mouth to say something but Steve held up a hand.

"Just don't," he said. Natasha smirked deviously and pulled away from the garage.

* * *

Clint groaned as he heard the doorbell go.

"…You can get it…" Hennessy grunted. He sighed.

"You get it."

Hennessy turned over as gave Clint an unnerving stare.

"_**You **_get it…"

"I'll get it." Clint gave his signature smirk as he rolled out of bed. Hennessy sighed and sat up as he left. She felt a dull prickling feeling in her side but ignored it as she peeled herself out of the bed.

Clint couldn't say he expected to see Tasha and Rogers standing outside in the hall.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," he said firmly, resting his forearm on the open door.

"Morning to you too, Barton. Get dressed we're bringing you with us, and be quick we gotta pick up Sparky," Natasha ordered.

"No need," Hennessy said, emerging from a room in a T-shirt and shorts that were obviously Clint's. "Where are we going?"

"Meeting an old friend," Steve answered. Hennessy put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I get the bathroom first…" she said, turning on her heel.

* * *

Natasha and Steve took her Corvette while the other two followed in Clint's trusty Mazda. The drive to Peggy's nursing home took 45 minutes but because Clint took longer to get ready than the other three put together, they didn't reach it until well after midday. It was a two story building, surrounded by green gardens with paths snaking around the flowerbeds. Steve greeted the young lady at the front desk by name and led his friends to a room on the ground floor. He took a deep breath before opening the door and ushering the others in.

"Steve!" an frail elderly lady with white hair called from the bed.

"Hey, Peg!" He rushed to her side, a wide grin on his face. He leant over and gave her a gentle hug. After the customary 'how are you's' had passed, Steve introduced his friends.

"Peggy, I would like you to meet Clint Barton, Jamie Hennessy and-"

"You must be Natasha," Peggy finished with a small smile. Natasha walked out of the corner she had been standing in.

"Yes, Natasha Romanoff. Pleasure to meet you, Agent Carter," Natasha said extending her right hand.

"Oh, please. I ceased being 'Agent' thirty years ago. It's 'Peggy' now. It is you that should be called 'Agent'. One of S.H.I.E.L.D's best, too." Peggy smiled warmly and clasped Natasha's small hand in both of hers.

"Wait, how do you know about S.H.I.E.L.D?" Clint asked uneasily from where he stood near the door with his arms folded. Peggy looked him up and down with intelligent eyes.

"My dear boy, I helped to found the organisation you work for." Everyone in the room smiled at the look on Clint's face. Peggy patted Natasha's hand before letting go.

"I take it you are Clint Barton?" Peggy asked. Clint nodded and they shook hands.

"And you, dear, you must be Jamie. The one with electricity?" Hennessy took a shaky breath.

"I've been called worse. They also call me Sparky…" she said. Peggy laughed gently but her expression changed to worry as Hennessy neared.

"What happened to your forehead?" she asked, her thumb traced the faint bruise on Sparky's head. Hennessy laughed.

"I walked into a wall last night."

"Darling, why did you do that?"

Clint snorted while Steve and Natasha barely concealed their smiles.

"I asked the same thing," he said. Hennessy narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're treading on thin ice, Katniss."

Clint held his hands up in surrender as Sparky returned to his side.

"You are quite a bunch," Peggy remarked. They all chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"That's for sure and certain."

* * *

Natasha sat in a corner in the back of the room. She was careful to engage in the conversation so not to appear anti-social or lethargic, but she also observed Steve and Peggy's interactions. He smiled at her so fondly, they spoke together like the old friends they were but Natasha also noticed something else.

She had always known about Captain America and his brief romance with the famous Agent Carter. It seemed to her that these 'feelings' had lasted almost seventy years. Steve was still in love with Peggy. The thought seemed very strange at first, but Natasha could read people like books. At the very least, Steve was still holding, clutching on to the past, _his_ past.

Natasha politely excused herself and stood outside in the hallway to consider her options. Steve was not letting go. He clutched the past and present tightly in both fists. No one would be able to persuade him to let go, he would have to do it by himself. Natasha did not want to force Steve to let go, but she also realised that in her line of work, she could very well die on her next mission. She knew very little about love- after all, it had always been her opinion that it was for children until the last year or so- but she knew that she would prefer to die alone than to be loved with half a heart. It was a dramatic conclusion, but a necessary one she told herself. She would help Steve to move on as best she could but she could not do that if they were _together_, he was going to hate her or at the very least, push her away but Natasha knew it was for his own good. She hoped Steve would realise that, too…

* * *

**Don't hurt me… Pretty please. I am sorry but it must be done. I always meant for this to be a sort of prequel, that means I have to end where CA:TWS takes up. But don't worry, we have a little bit to go yet. We'll be having a prompt party in about two chapters time, so you can start sending them in! You guys are amazing, I hope you know that.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #26: The Soldier Never Leaves His Spy**

* * *

Natasha sat quietly in her corner and watched the proceedings while Steve sat at Peggy's side and the other two stood and sat at the foot of her bed. Clint became hungry after about an hour and ducked out to a vending machine, returning with four bags of chips and several candy bars. He threw everyone a bag of chips and a bar. Steve split his bar with Natasha, Hennessy gave a few squares of chocolate to Peggy. For a few minutes the only sound was of the five munching happily on their junk food.

"Explain to me again how you thought letting those two girls run after a gang leader alone was a good idea?" Peggy asked, pointing her wizened finger at Steve and Clint. Clint shrugged while Steve fumbled for an answer.

"We turned our backs for less than a second, they were gone when we looked back…" he whined. Peggy laughed.

"Then you shall have to take better care of them. From what you've told me, they tend to do most of the work themselves." Peggy gave Natasha a sly wink, to which the spy gave a small smirk. Clint looked at Sparky with a smile, Steve hung his head like a scolded child. Suddenly, the brash sounds of Clint and Hennessy's phones went. Clint sighed, tiredly, while his partner looked confused.

"They need us at the Triskelion… It's come straight from Fury's office…" Hennessy said, brows furrowed. Steve looked sideways to Natasha. She shrugged.

"All of us?" she asked. Clint shook his head.

"Just us…"

"What did you do?" Peggy asked. Sparky and Legolas shared a confused look.

"Guess we'd better find out," Hennessy said, standing up. The pair bade their goodbyes and left hastily, leaving Cap and Widow with Agent Carter.

"Steve, could you fetch me a memory foam pillow from a nurse, please. My old joints are a little worse for wear," Peggy said. Steve agreed and jumped up like a terrier. When he left, the elderly woman beckoned to Natasha to come forward. The redhead came and sat in her partner's chair. Peggy reached over and took Natasha's pale hand.

"My dear, I know exactly who you are. What you've been through. I know all about the Black Widow Programme," she said. Natasha failed to keep the shock from her expression.

"In my S.H.I.E.L.D days, we unearthed a training programme for young girls. They were being trained for a future as deadly assassins, but I am sure you know this…" Natasha's silence welcomed Peggy to go on.

"Steve needs someone to help him. But you need a rock just as much, maybe more. I know about STRIKE Team Delta, you and Agent Barton leaned on each other but it was like a kind of triangle, if one of you slipped, you both went down… You can trust Steve, lean on him and he'll carry you on his back. I know it's hard to trust, near impossible, but Steve will never leave you. I can see it in the way he looks at you. He loves you with all he's got…"

Natasha's breath caught in her throat.

"But promise me one thing, Natalia. Take care of Steve. I won't be around much longer, he needs a guide through the dark. Please look after him."

Peggy's pleading words stunned Romanoff into silence. With her eyes misty, she nodded firmly and squeezed Peggy's hand, making a solemn promise to herself to always look over Steve's shoulder. She needed to be six steps ahead of him to keep a look out. Six steps ahead on her own…

"The nurse at the front desk said she'd drop one in. She also said it was time to go." Steve interrupted Natasha and Peggy but faced the dark brown door as he closed it, not seeing the elderly and young woman. Natasha swiftly moved to her feet, wiping her thumb under her eye. Steve kissed Peggy gently on the forehead and said goodbye, taking Nat's hand. Natasha nodded at the old woman who returned the gesture.

"Goodbye, Natasha," Peggy said warmly. Natasha smiled a little smile as Steve led her out. She felt her stomach flip at what she was about to do. About to say. When they were about to walk out the main entrance, Natasha pulled Steve to the side and through the green gardens.

The sun was out and the air was filled with the scent of freshly cut grass. When they were seated at a small gazebo in a shaded part of the garden, Natasha took a deep breath and tried to start her piece. After a few failed attempts when she opened her mouth without any words, Natasha picked at the handle of the crutch resting beside her and went for the direct route.

"… You're still in love with her."

The bold statement caught Steve's attention immediately. Nat expected his slack posture to change into his 'Captain America' soldier posture. Back ruler straight, head high. But the change Natasha expected never took place. Instead he ran his hands through his hair and looked up at her painfully.

"You need to let her go…"

"But I don't want to..." Steve's pleading tone shocked Romanoff. Like a lost child. She took his hand and held it in both of hers.

"Steve, she talked to me. I'll tell you what she told me: She won't be around forever, you need to let go-"

She paused to let her words sink in.

"I promised to help you, stay a few steps ahead… I can't do that if I'm with- if we're…"

This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Nat?"

"I have something I need to do. That I need to do **alone**," she finally said. She knew she did not need to go on. Steve always understood what she said when she said nothing at all. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna tell me what it is you're breaking up with me for?" Steve asked, squinting in the sunlight. Natasha sighed.

"You might figure it out, you might not. You know, everything I said, I meant," she said.

"I know. And everything I said, I meant. I still love you, Nat. I'm always going to be here. Can't get rid of me that easily."

Natasha breathed a laugh and stood up.

"I can try. From now on, I am going to try and set you up on as many dates as I can," she said. Steve stood and handed Natasha her crutch.

"Thing is, I don't want anyone else. Just you…"

Natasha gave her signature small smile and looped her arms around Steve's neck. He wrapped an arm around her and buried his face in her hair, trying desperately to ignore the pain in his heart. Natasha was all he loved, his dreams came true when she agreed to give them a shot. They had tried, and now it was over. But the worst thing, the thing that caused the agony in his chest, was that they _**had **_worked, and now Nat was ending it.

"I'll be there for you too, Steve. You'll just have to find me…" she said slyly as she pulled away. Steve smiled ruefully.

"Challenge accepted." If he ever lost her, he was going to find her. Sure as the sun was to rise in the morning. The soldier was **never **going to lose his spy.

* * *

**Don't kill me… I actually kinda, sorta enjoyed this. *Nervous smile* I wonder what fury wanted with the other two. Also, would you guys be interested in a spin-off or sequel of sorts, centred around Sparky and Legolas. I'll tell you more when I figure it out. Anyway, leave a review to tell me how heartbroken/furious you are (I'm kidding)**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #27: Alright, Who Gave Sparky the Glove?**

* * *

Meanwhile, as Steve was having his heartbroken, Clint and Hennessy were stuck in traffic on their way to the Triskelion. They had been discussing all the reasons why they might have been called to the principal's office since leaving the nursing home.

"What did you break?" Clint asked for the fifth time. Hennessy drew her gaze from the window to roll her eyes at her partner.

"Nothing… I should be asking you that," she replied. Clint huffed a laugh as the traffic finally moved. Hennessy went back to staring out the window as she fidgeted with her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked knowingly.

"Nothing…"

"I know you too well for that shit . What's up?" he pressed, eyebrows raised. Hennessy sighed and rested her elbow on the window.

"It's just… The way I see it, there's two ways out for people in our line of work. Live long enough to get kicked out or-"

"You don't live at all…" Clint finished, sparing a glance at Sparky who gave a lopsided smirk.

"What a life, huh?" she said, gloomily.

"It's not so bad. Beats working in an office all day. I mean, typing away at a computer for the next forty years… And anyway, when everything's said and done, no one's gonna remember how many advertising deals you got, how many conformation e-mails, bonuses. What we do, S.H.I.E.L.D, the _Avengers_-"

"Ohh no, that's your thing. I think I'll stay behind the scenes. I don't think electricity would be much use against… giant mutant dust bunnies, or whatever the hell you guys fight."

Clint snorted at Hennessy's comments.

"Okay, that was one time, I swear!" he jokingly tried to persuade her. She chuckled.

"What I was saying was: what we do _matters_, it's not glamorous, but the world fucking needs us," Clint finally finished. "Anyway, what brought that on? You were the one that drilled that into me. Don't you remember our _wonderful_ training days?"

"How could I forget?" Sparky threw back but her smile changed as she looked out the window aimlessly, without answering Clint's first questions.

They sat in silence until they reached the remarkable headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint pulled up to the garage.

"Let's go see what or who we broke!"

"After you, Katniss."

* * *

Nicholas J. Fury paced around his office impatiently, waiting for two certain agents to make their arrival. Eventually, Agents Barton and Hennessy trotted in.

"You know, when someone says 'urgent' they mean: within the next fifteen minutes…" Fury berated. Hennessy opened her mouth to apologize but Clint beat her to it.

"There was traffic, Director. Can't control everything." Clint shrugged as he shook Fury's hand as sat on the white leather couch, Hennessy followed suit.

"Why are we here, Director?" Hennessy asked. Fury sat in a chair beside the sofa and sat with his hands intertwined.

"I'll be frank here, agents. There's some weird shit going down around here. I already have one team investigating 0-8-4s and known hostile groups. _Investigating_. Some of these are beyond investigating. They need to be _terminated_. That's where you two come in." The intimidating man paused to gauge his employee's reaction. Hennessy's brows furrowed in concentration, Barton was at ease, he knew what Nick was saying.

"You want us to be your hit squad," Clint decided. Fury inclined his head and lent backwards in his chair.

"Of sorts. If you two accept, you will sent on classified missions involving everything from _termination _to _protection_ all over the globe. Which funnily enough, is your first assignment; subject to your acceptance of course…"

Hennessey stood and paced around with her hands on her hips.

"If we accept, how do we know you'll tell us everything we need to- to- to do the _job_ and _survive_. I'm sorry, Director, but I- _we_ \- have almost died when we were not told what we needed to know. I'll be damned if I let that happen again," she said forcefully. Her expression was dark and her eyes stormy. Clint had never seen Sparky like that. Sure, she and Tasha used to argue every second just Sparky and Clint used to- but Hennessy was _intimidating _now. Fury was still holding his own, cool as a breeze, as he produced a manila folder from some magical compartment somewhere.

"If you accept, Agent Hennessy, you will see that this file contains every detail you need for your first assignment. It also contains details I think you would have particular interest in…"

This caught Hennessy's attention and she whirled around to face her one-eyed boss. Wordlessly, she re-joined her partner on the couch. Clint glanced at her and they seemed to have a conversation with only looks, until Clint finally spoke.

"We're gonna need a minute, Fury," he stated.

"Of course, it's not like I have a global intelligence agency to run," Fury replied dryly. Clint ignored him and pulled Sparky up gently.

"What d'you think?" he asked once they were outside the office. Hennessy took a deep breath through her nose. What they were being asked to do would make them Fury's personal Specialists. _Strike Team Beta_.

"We should take it…" she replied, leaning backwards on the grey wall. Clint was slightly surprised at her decision. After all she had said about leaving…

"I need to know what Nick was talking about."

_Ohhh, that makes sense_ Clint thought.

"And you're sure?" he asked uncertainly. "If we take this, our lives change. We'll be moving every week, sleeping in shitholes of safe houses, taking on wierdos with every assignment…"

Hennessy finally gave her crooked smirk.

"Are you? I think it's time we got back to work…"

Clint smiled and moved closer to his partner, taking her hands.

"So, no shaking?" he asked with his own smirk.

"Not with you, Legolas." Hennessy gave a soft smile. Clint wrapped his arms around her and Hennessy buried her face in his neck. Clint felt her damp breath tickle and chuckled.

"Love you, Volts…" he mumbled.

"Love you too, idiot," she replied.

"Alright, let's get back in there," Hennessey said.

* * *

"So, have you come to a decision yet?" Nick asked when the agents finally returned. They both sat at the same time.

"We'll take it…" Clint said. Instantly, Hennessy snatched the folder and opened it.

"No… No. No. No. This has to be a mistake. David… David is not…" Hennessy looked from the page to her boss, her right hand shaking slightly as she covered her mouth.

"Your brother is a lawyer, but you knew that," Fury began. "What you don't know is that he works some of our more _sensitive _cases."

Hennessy's expression darkened as Fury spoke. When she opened her mouth, she was unnervingly calm.

"My _brother_, worked to lock up the scumbags _we_ caught?"

Fury was not deterred by her threatening tone.

"Yes, and we believe his life is in danger. He is getting married next week. If there's gonna be a hit, it gonna be there. We'll fly you out in 48 hours. You two will work to keep his head away from bullets. You'll go to the wedding, the reception, then leave the next day," he ordered. "Am I clear?"

Clint felt as if he may have to restrain Hennessy if Fury said anymore. He answered for both of them with a 'Yes, Sir.' Fury then told them to head downstairs to Weapons Department for some new toys. However, they managed to make it to the elevator without Hennessy committing homicide.

"Well, looks like I'm making that wedding after all," Sparky said, giving the glass walls her best death stare.

"Need a date?" Clint asked. She smiled weakly and whacked his arm.

* * *

Twenty floors later, they finally reached the Weapons floor. It was a black-walled, wide open space, with different engineers working on new prototypes and giving finished products their last testing. There was a stooping man with greying hair and spectacles waiting for them on the left side.

"Walken! Heard you got new gear for us," Clint yelled as he neared.

"You heard correctly, Agent Barton. We have several new toys for you but we have something slightly… newer… for Agent Hennessy. Sparky moved in front of Clint and rested her palms on the table. Walken hefted a foot long and wide silver case and set it on the table. His thin fingers flicked up the locks and lifted the lid. When he turned it around, Hennessy 's face lit up.

In the box, there was a copper 'glove' with five thin wires running from the thick wristband to a plate on top of each finger. It was not unlike Clint's leather finger guard, in fact, Hennessy was sure it was styled on an archer's guard. She glanced at the much older engineer, who nodded, and carefully picked up the glove. She gauged the weight of the metal glove. It was lighter than it should have been.

"Copper… One of the best conductors. This isn't for keeping out the cold, is it?" she asked with a grin. Walken returned the smile as he walked out from behind the table. He took the glove from her and pressed a small button, about the size as a fingernail and the wristband opened.

"No. No, it's not," he said. He gestured at tiny needles on the inside of the wristband. "These will pinch when you first secure it. You see, they word like a doctor's needle, they tap into the veins in your wrist but they only remove the electric charge-slash-current, we're still not sure. Those wires carry the electricity to your fingertips, where the same needles are. The larger plate for palm is secured with alloyed copper-vibranium, so it too carries the current and is strong enough to hold the whole thing together. Would you like to try it?"

Hennessy nodded enthusiastically and held out her right hand. She slipped her fingers into their plates as Walken closed the wristband. Sparky winced as she felt the needles puncture the skin of her wrist and fingertips. At the engineer's command, she made and unfurled a fist.

"Alright, try it out on this." Walken gestured at a large square piece of aluminium hanging on the wall. Smiling gleefully, Hennessy stepped to the side and raised her arm. Taking a deep breath, she felt the electricity surge through the veins in her hand; a prickling feeling not unlike pins and needles. Suddenly, a torrent of pale blue bolts of electricity raced toward the aluminium. The sparks sent Clint and Walken diving for cover. Hennessy recoiled and the flow was cut off, smoke came from the finger pieces as she slowly lowered her arm. Clint's head rose warily above the table.

"I think this is one of your best inventions, Walkie," Hennessy laughed.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh. I'm not so sure about that, Jamie…" Clint replied, one part scared, the other part somewhat excited.

* * *

**Hey, guys! So sorry this is late, I just didn't have time. So, so, so sorry. Anyway, I spent hours trying to find something to explain Sparky and Legolas' absence. I really hope you like, please let me know if you did.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #28: Guess I'm a Sap**

* * *

Natasha sat alone in her own apartment for the first time in three months. She was slouched on her couch, feet resting on the light brown coffee table and a bottle of Russian vodka in her right fist. The ride back from the nursing home had been so quiet, Natasha could have sworn she was alone. Steve had hopped out as soon as he was within walking distance of his own place.

A quick glance at the clock as she took another sip from her bottle told Natasha that was five hours ago, and it was now half ten at night. She had just arrived home at eight after driving around aimlessly, not thinking of anything but Captain America. Then she showered and put on underwear and an old grey t-shirt that fell to her knees.

She continued to think about Steve until she became too frustrated and had developed a headache. Natasha had looked to what had often been her only comfort in live- the stash of alcohol she kept in a hidden panel behind a generic artwork. Natasha hated how breaking up with Steve made her feel. She violently pushed any thought of the blond out of her mind as she drank. Her red hair was still damp and, therefore, somewhat curly, but it didn't matter- no one was going to be visiting. So, she sluggishly took the remote of the television and switched on the trashiest show she could find. Unfortunately, all she could find were re-runs of _Keeping Up with the Kardashians _and the last time she watched that she had been educating a super-soldier, but as she flicked through different channels the batteries of the remote ran out and she was stranded on a sports channel showing a soccer game. Clint had gotten into the sport shortly after returning from Brazil for reasons unknown to Natasha, so she decided to see what the fuss was about. With her fingers clasped around the long neck of the bottle, Natasha settled in to the couch listened to the commentators.

"_Hello and welcome to all of you who are fighting to stay awake to watch what is sure to be a cracking summer friendly!" _the jovial commentator boomed.

Natasha listened as she was told the names of the teams playing- Benfica and Manchester United. As she watched the players passing, tackling and taking shots, an interesting thought occurred to her. Each movement, each pass was part of a pattern weaved by the man pulling the strings on the side-lines; just like her. All her life everything had been laid out before her and the few times she strayed from that line, she always wound up back with someone new planning her every movement.

Just as the players were ordered into a formation and tactics, Natasha had been told who to trust and who not to trust, who to kill and who to save, and lastly, who to love. Every choice she ever made belonged to someone else, she had been manipulated just as she manipulated her targets- targets she had been ordered to take out.

Then, just as Natasha was wallowing, she saw a Benfica player take the ball and dance around the Man United players that went to tackle him. His teammates screamed for the ball as his manager yelled orders at him. The rogue player just ignored everyone and continued on his surge up the pitch. As the player reached his opponents' goal, his team now shouted at him to hit the ball past the tall goalkeeper, but the player ignored them once more and faked a shot, sending the goalie diving to the left.

The maverick quickly chopped the ball between his legs and lightly chipped the ball over the keeper's trailing leg. Natasha found herself on her feet and cheering as the odd player ran to the corner flag to celebrate, even though his team were still one goal down they ran to join him. It was in that moment that Natasha realised she had everything all wrong; her life had not been _completely_ planned out, she still had some living to do and choices to make. If that young Portuguese player could have enough guts to break from the mould set by his manager and maintained by his colleagues, Natasha could sure as hell take her life into her own hands. She took a celebratory gulp of her drink before replacing the cap and tucking back behind the painting.

Suddenly, there was a heavy knocking on the door. Natasha whirled around and grabbed a Glock from behind the couch cushions. She wasn't expecting anyone and had learned to dislike surprises. She crept toward the front door and flung it open…

* * *

"Careful where you point that thing, Tasha. You might get a shot at me someday…" Clint deadpanned, unaffected by the barrel of a gun hovering millimetres from his forehead. Natasha sighed and placed the gun back onto the chest of drawers and stepped aside to allow her best friend inside. Clint was holding a brown paper bag from the cheap Italian take-out down the street and a plastic bag no doubt holding various beverages.

"Happy Friendship Day," Clint mumbled as he shuffled sideways through the doorway. '_Friendship Day_' was a made up holiday created by her and Clint, it marked the day Clint made a different call and saved her life. It was an extremely strange anniversary, that essentially said: _'Hey, I was sent to kill you but now that I think about it, I kinda like you. Let's be friends.'_ But it made the 12th of June an important day for both of them and it was tradition to eat Italian take-out and drink Coca-Cola as they were the only two food stuffs available at the time.

Clint made himself at home as he set down the bags on the kitchen table and dished up the meal.

"So, where's _Mr. Universe 1942 _hiding?" he asked casually as he set down a pizza box. Natasha shifted her gaze to the floor as she moved to the kitchen.

"Not here," she replied curtly. Clint raised his eyebrow and took his hands out of the brown bag, flattening them on the table.

"What's going on?" he asked. Natasha shrugged innocently.

"What do you mean?"

Clint sighed. "You know exactly what I mean. What's happened? What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume it's something I've done?" she asked indignantly.

"Because you're not good at _feelings _and Steve is slightly easier to predict." Clint sat on a backwards chair and stared her down. Natasha opened her mouth for another try but floundered in her attempt. Instead she retired to the couch and plopped down on the back.

"I think I've done something stupid," she informed him, the hands over her face muffling her words. Clint picked up a Coke can and sat down beside her feet, resting a comforting hand on her legs.

"Are we talking _'hijacking-an-alien-spacecraft-with-no-idea-how-it-works' _stupid, or _'Budapest'_ stupid. Judging by your reaction I'm going to go with '_Shanghai'_ level…" Clint heard Natasha laugh slightly.

"You and I remember Shanghai very differently…" she threw back. "Urgh, is there an '_I-think-I-wrongly-broke-Captain-America's-heart'_ level?"

Clint's expression changed as he sighed and inclined his head.

"I have a feeling there's about to be one…"

* * *

After Natasha had told Clint the full story, she stared down at the oily cardboard box balanced on her lap as her best friend silently contemplated her position.

"So, let me get this straight," Clint began. "Steve's ex gave you the go-ahead so long as you took care of him…"

He glanced at Tasha for confirmation, she nodded and Clint went on.

"But you think that to do that you need to break up with him. Jeez, Nat! Not everything is a riddle. Peggy told you that she wants you to be with him, there's no hidden instruction to that. Just be there for him, look out for the big guy!" Clint said, gesturing exasperatedly. Natasha just leant back.

"But he's in love with her, I know it."  
Clint huffed a laugh and Natasha snapped her head to the side to look at him.

"No, you idiot. Steve Rogers is 100%, completely and utterly, head over heels in love with you. You're just a little scared is all."

That was where Clinton lost her.

"Scared? It takes more than that to scare me, Barton."

Clint shrugged and sat back into the couch.

"Love is terrifying, Natasha. It hurts, scars, drives you crazy, heals, makes you feel insignificant and like royalty all at once. It's scary too, it's scary to know that one person can ruin you, can fix you, and has the power to recreate you. It's frightening to know that one person can unmake everything you are in a few words. But it's so worth it when they smile at you, kiss you, tell you they love you…" Clint had a dreamy smile on his lips and stared blankly at the T.V as he spoke. Natasha gave a small smile.

"I always knew you were a sap. You had a crush on Sparky the minute she kicked your ass in basic training," she teased. Clint playfully whacked her arm and laughed.

"Maybe I am, but I know one thing: you need to talk to Steve put things right by the time I get back. He's the best thing that happened to you since you defected."

Natasha looked at Clint from under her brow. "Where are you going?"

Clint smacked his forehead with his palm.

"I knew I was forgetting something! Sparky and I are being shipped out on a mission in two days. Oh! I got you something for Friendship Day, too."

Natasha scowled.

"I told you, Clint, I don't need anything else and neither do you."

However, he waved her protests away as he reached inside his jacket, producing a thin, rectangular, black box. He silently handed it to Nat who glanced back at him before opening the slim box carefully.

Her breath hitched when she saw the delicate necklace the box contained. Lifting it out, she saw the arrow pendant smiled.

"Happy anniversary," Clint chuckled. Natasha did not even bother hitting him.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Heh, what can I say? I'm a sap…"

* * *

**Miss me? Guess who's back! No, it's not Backstreet Boys- it's Backup Zebo! ** **Haha, I missed you guys while I was studying. I meant to say I was going AWOL but I kinda got distracted by something shiny, as you do. But, I have returned and I am free for a few months. Rejoice, friends! **

**Phew, deep breath… It took me a long time to think of something for this chapter, but then I watched the F.A Cup Final and then the Copa del Rey and decided to see what Tasha might think of soccer. But, I know, I know- no 'Bad Idea' per say, sorry! This was a lot of fun though, and I hope I have given hope to you readers (I'm looking at you **_**Wolflehr **_**– go read his stories, they're great!) Thanks for bearing with me and my weird-ass updates, I couldn't do this without you guys!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**

**P.S. Sorry about the long A/N ;)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #29: You Don't Wear Shoes, I Don't Wear Shoes**

* * *

Clint knew Natasha made quick, split-second decisions. But nought-point-nought-five had to be some kind of freaking record. As soon as she had finished her food, Clint was about to ask Nat what she was going to do. He looked over to her spot on the couch only to find it empty, her car keys missing-along with Clint's own sweater- and the front door about to close.

Instead of doing what anyone who thought Natasha was normal would do, Clint shook his head with a chuckle and grabbed another beer. He sighed.

"Go un-shit yourself, Tasha."

* * *

Nat rushed downstairs to the garage in nothing but her t-shirt, Clint's sweater, board shorts and fluffy socks. She failed to stop at her car, instead somehow opening the door while skidding and continuing into the front seat. She sped out of the underground garage and drove through the near deserted streets. The route to Steve's was something very familiar and her hands turned the steering wheel seemingly instinctively. Thoughts rushed through her mind like Formula 1 racers, each competing to be focused on. In fact, she almost didn't see the man running across the road. Natasha slammed on the brakes as the tall man pressed his hands onto the bonnet of the Corvette. She hurriedly climbed out, spilling out rushed apologies.

"Are you alright? I didn't hit you, for the record, but still… If you're okay, there's someone I _**really **_need to see," she said quickly. The man laughed and looked up.

"Me too…" He ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Steve?" Natasha scrambled for the words she needed but none emerged. It was as if under the orange glow of the street lights, her Formula 1 thoughts had all crashed on the final bend of the track. Steve also floundered for something to say but it was the red-headed spy that gave up first.

With an exasperated sigh, Natasha took Steve's face in her hands and kissed his lips lightly.

They say actions speak louder than words and in that moment-under the streetlights, on the deserted road, in the middle of the night- never a truer word had been spoken. Steve kissed her back and took her hands in his.

"I love you too, Nat. But we can't keep running in circles like this. I say go, you say stop but we end up exactly where we started," Steve reasoned. Natasha sighed heavily and sat on the hood of her car.

"I know, Steve. I know that, but…" she trailed off. He sighed and dropped down beside her on the car.

"I think you're perfect, Nat. I love you, the whole you. But you don't love yourself."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see the faces of the friends that I lost." Natasha looked up angrily, her eyes red and puffy.

"I used to look over at you every morning, just to be sure you were alive and that I hadn't taken your life too. I love you, Rogers, but I can never love myself…"

"Natasha, you're stuck with me. I can't just get over you. You leave, I follow. You fall, I fall. You don't wear shoes, I don't wear shoes."

There was silence between them with Steve hunched over and Natasha hugging herself, the sleeves of her best friend's dark green sweater ending well below her own wrists.

"So, what now?" Steve asked. You can't live with yourself and I can't live without you- doesn't seem like great relationship material…"

Natasha glanced at him momentarily before returning her stare to the blacktop.

"We worked as friends- just."

"Just," Steve confirmed. Natasha breathed a laugh as Steve stood in front of her.

"So… Friends?" He extended his right hand toward her.

"That is the second time you've done that in five months," Nat replied, shaking his hand begrudgingly. They didn't move from their places, hands still locked, as they gazed at each other. Steve scrutinized her expression, searching for any hint of sadness, happiness or any other emotion. Again, her green eyes drew him in, locked him in position.

'_Screw it_' Steve thought. He cupped Natasha's face and kissed her with every ounce of his adoration of her. She kissed him back just as powerfully, running her hands through his blond locks. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together.  
"We suck at this," Steve said. Natasha chuckled.

"You know, I watched this film recently," she began.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, it was called '_Friends with Benefits_' or something like that. What if we had something like that, just less sex more actual relationship."

"What?" Steve was confused.

"We suck at being just friends, but we need each other, like it or not. So, if there was one night that one of us just needed to be with someone, needed more than just a friend, we could depend on the other to help us out. Until, that is, we find someone else. So, I can keep setting you up, but until then if you of us is lonely, the other can _keep them company_. The open relationship to end all open relationships."

Natasha paused to laugh. "Ha, the bad idea to end all bad ideas."

"Deal," Steve agreed.

"Starting now?" he asked. Natasha seemed to consider it.

"Well, it would only be logical to wait-"

Steve cut her off as his lips collided with hers- he wasn't necessarily in the mood for logic at that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint had just finished his last beer and took a bite out of the doughy pizza. He yawned and stretched, scratching his chin. He decided against driving home, due to the several beers he had consumed. Instead, he called a cab from one of the cards Nat had lying around. Clint brushed his teeth and cleaned up the apartment as best he could before heading downstairs to get in his cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Clint made his mind up quickly.

"Victoria Green Plaza, please."

He rested his head on the windowpane as he watched the streetlights whizz past. Natasha's predicament had gotten Clint thinking about his own relationship. What was the endgame for he and Hennessy? What was their future? S.H.I.E.L.D? The Avengers? A white picket fence with a golden retriever? Clint scoffed the last option, both he and Sparky would view a picket fence as a prison, though, Clint wasn't dead set against the golden retriever.

He arrived at the apartment block and tipped the driver before rushing inside and out of the cold night. Clint took the elevator to the first floor and took the spare key from under the mat when he reached number 158. Hawkeye let himself in and tugged off his shirt, kicking off his shoes. He quietly crept into the bedroom and slipped under the covers of the bed.

"Late night?" Jamie asked in a whisper.

"Couldn't sleep," Clint replied. He swore he saw the outline of a smile though the dark as she turned to face him. Clint traced the line of her jaw and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He sensed her smile as she turned back on her other side. Clint wrapped an arm around her an pulled her close.

"You should probably get a better security system than a dodgy lock," he mumbled.

"Why? I keep a pistol under the bed, I have enough electricity running through me to do a lot of damage. And, if all else fails, I'm pretty close to an Avenger that could help me out."

Clint smiled into her brown hair. He didn't know what the future had in store, but there was one thing he was certain of: it included the Irish girl lying beside him.

* * *

…**I'm tired…**

**Hello, my friends! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about the lateness but I must admit- writer's block hit me hard for this one. The credit for this one actually goes to one of my best friends, they are responsible for all of the Romanogers feels. I have bad news guys, the next chapter could be the last of this story. **

**So, I have a big question for y'all: would you guys like to see a prequel to see Clint and Sparky go through basic training together, a sequel featuring those two or to continue this but focus the last chapters on Electric Arrows and the**_** fun**_** they have as S.H.I.E.L.D falls (I use the term **_**fun**_** very lightly). I need as many responses as possible so PM me or leave a review.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #30**

_**OR**_

**Not-So-Bad-Idea #6: The Prodigal Daughter**

* * *

Clint finished up his phone call with Natasha as he took his seat opposite Hennessy on the jet.

"_I'd say 'stay out of trouble' but that's never __**really **__been your forte," _he heard Natasha say. Clint chuckled at her honesty.

"Thanks, Tasha. You're faith in me is really inspiring," he replied. Natasha's sigh could be clearly heard through the phone line.

"_I have complete faith in you, less so in your fight-or-flight instinct. Just don't get killed, Barton."_

"Heh, I'll try Nat. And try not to, like, break S.H.I.E.L.D while we're gone."  
_"__Of course not, obviously I'd wait till you got back… Bye, Clint."_

There was an irritated note of fondness in her voice as she hung up the phone. Clint shook his head and tucked his phone away into his pocket and buckled up his seatbelt. It was 11 o'clock at night and their flight was roughly seven hours, plus the five hour time difference- all that meant they were due in Ireland at 11 o'clock in the morning. Fun.

As Clint pocketed his phone, he glanced at Hennessy. She was sitting opposite him and she was combing through the manila folder (again). Clint then turned his head to gaze out of the oval-shaped window. In the blackness of the night the only light to be seen came as the twinkling lights of the runway.

"Please contain your excitement, Sparky." Clint chuckled even as his partner aimed a scowl his way.

"It is 11 at night, Katniss, and I'm about to not-so-willingly see the family I have neglected for _**years**_. Forgive me if I'm not the most enthusiastic," Hennessy sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and shifted uneasily in her seat. Clint sat forward, elbows on his knees and hands limp in his lap.

"It's gonna be alright. If it gets tough just remember the mission, okay? And don't shock anyone…"

This remark resulted in a half-hearted smile from Hennessy. She returned her gaze to the manila folder and scanned the page once more. Clint glanced out of the window and let his eyes droop shut.

* * *

They were in the air the next time anyone spoke.

"Hmm. Clint, look at this," she said.

Nothing, the archer's eyed remained shut.

"Clint," she called once more. She fared a little better this time, earning a grunt from the Avenger. The third time, she gave up on the gentle approach, booting Clint in the shin with her foot.

"Wake up bird-brain," Hennessy ordered. Clint's complaints and mumblings as he rubbed his shin fell on deaf ears.

"What?" he asked sourly. Hennessy ignored his tone and shoved the folder under his nose. Clint took the folder and read her finger rested.

"_MISSION PERSONAL AUTHORISED BY: _

_Sec. Alexander Pierce."_

Clint read aloud. It was highly unusual for Fury's boss to handpick the agents for a mission unless it really was high stakes. Theirs was simply a brief protection assignment.

"Weird…" Clint said. "Maybe your brother is better than we give him credit for."

Hennessy returned her gaze to the small window and Clint quickly realised he needed to lighten the mood.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be scared, I've got to meet your whole family."  
This prompted a small smile from Jamie.

"I'm not scared just-"

"Acutely aware? Yeah, I heard that one before," he said. Hennessy rolled her eyes but her face bore the familiar crooked smile he loved. A few minutes of companionable silence passed between them before anyone spoke again.

"For someone who is 'acutely aware of heights' you're a pretty good flyer."  
"It's more so the falling part that concerns me," Sparky replied with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I'll always catch you."

"You can be so cheesy sometimes."  
"Worked on you."  
"It was kind of a close shave for you, Legolas…"

* * *

Several hours of uncomfortable sleeping and inflight meals later, they were met at Dublin Airport by two suited men and a man in plainclothes with grey hair.

"What? Do we need babysitters now?" Clint asked as they descended the steps leading to the cabin door. He zipped up his jacket for protection from the cold wind and shifted both of their gearbags on his shoulder. Sparky had the equipment cases.

The plainclothes agent smiled good-naturedly at Clint's enquiry.

"On the contrary, Agent Barton, my colleagues and I have been assigned to assist you. I am Agent Johnson, these are Agent Boswell and Agent Adams." Johnson gestured to the two other male agents. Clint and Hennessy acknowledged the agents. They followed Johnson through the bustling airport to the two cars awaiting them. In the blink of an eye, Sparky had grabbed the keys to a silver Nissan from Johnson's hand and strided confidently over to the car. The agent's mouth hung open mid-sentence. Clint laughed and patted the man's shoulder knowingly.  
"Piece of advice," he began. "Get used to that feeling."

As they neared the car, Clint saw Hennessey climb into the right side.

"Am I driving?" he asked, puzzled. Hennessy gave him a hard look before muttering "Americans" under her breath.

* * *

Clint was sitting in the passenger seat and the 'babysitters' followed behind in the Land Rover. With Clint's window cracked open and Hennessy turning radio up, there wasn't much room for chatter. After about an hour of driving, Clint spoke.

"So," he began. Hennessy raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

Clint looked at her in disbelief.

"How're you holding up?" he asked. Clint watched her grip tighten on the wheel out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine."  
Clint grunted back. "Fine…"

After a few minutes, Jamie softened.

"I'm freaking terrified, Katniss."

Clint glanced over at her and turned sideways in his seat, fiddling with his belt.

"It'll be tough, Sparky, but it'll work out. I promise," he said. "If it all goes wrong, just overload the circuits and we can make our getaway.

"You are a complete idiot at times," Hennessy said fondly.

"I'm not the one that walked head first into a wall."

"If you're not careful you'll be the one that goes head first into the tarmac."

* * *

Hennessy was haunted by the fact that she could still remember the way to her family's house after six years. It took just over two hours driving west to get to the family home.

"How do you know they haven't moved?" Clint asked as they turned down a road lined with neatly trimmed hedges and welcoming houses.

"I don't."

Clint decided against saying anymore, instead he patted her left hand on the gearstick. Within minutes, Hennessey pulled up outside a cosy bungalow. Clint stuck his hand out the window and waved the Land Rover on to the end of the road.

"You ready?"  
"I'll never be, but we've got a job to do." And with that she clambered out of the Nissan.

As Hennessy made her way down the driveway housing two cars, she remembered all the times she had run down it to see her mom after school. When she was young her father would scoop both Ella and Jamie outside the front door. She remembered sneaking in around the back with Ella and getting David to open his bedroom window to let them in when they missed curfew. She remembered tears when she left in a battered old Clio for college, and laughter when she returned for holidays. Everything Hennessy tried to forget flooded back and dragged her down so that her legs felt filled with lead. Time seemed to slow down as they pressed the doorbell, Jamie felt Clint squeeze her hand as the cream front door opened further and further…

Ella stood shell-shocked as she answered the door.

"…Jamila…?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

The two partners glanced quickly at each other before producing their S.H.I.E.L.D badges.

"Ella, we need to talk to David. Where is he?" Hennessy said calmly. Ella pointed to a door on the left of the hall and led them to it.

"Everyone's inside there," Ella said somewhat pointedly. Hennessy did not miss the glare thrown her way as she opened the door.

A stunned silence fell over the room as Jamie walked in. She glanced around at her family. She spotted her brother seated beside his mother on one of the sofas.

"David, I-" she began.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" boomed an angry voice. Hennessy exhaled deeply.

"Hiya, Dad."

* * *

**Friends! Hello, I have not fallen off the earth! Haha. So sorry about the long wait but I wrote the whole of this chapter into a writing pad then had to transfer it all the my laptop. I know it's just a filler but I'm so tired. Guys… I HIT 25,000 VIEWS! OMG, I FREAKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH, LIKE, YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND! I don't deserve you all, you so wonderful and you make my day with all your favourites, follows and beautiful reviews, I can't say thank you enough.**

**As I said, this is just a filler but there will be BIG drama and action next time (I hope…) Plus, it will most likely be the last chapter(s) of **_**Bad Ideas**_**. I have lots of questions for you but I will save them for a later date. Thank you for being so lovely and patient with me!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #31: Freaking Asshole**

* * *

Two hours… Two **whole** hours Hennessy stood there, hands on the back of a kitchen chair, and listened as her family shouted, swore and shouted some more. For the first time in a year, Clint considered switching off the hearing aids S.H.I.E.L.D had issued him. Her father was a big man with grey hair and a loud voice. Her brother was slimmer, calmer and quieter. There was five people in the kitchen, Ella was in the living room, taking care of the children while entertaining the three late-arriving agents.

Back in the kitchen, the tension was rising gradually. Hennessy glared at the table and clutched the chair until her knuckles were white. She glanced up to see her father pacing the room, arms folded.

"I just… I can't quite get my head around it… Why even come back?" he asked with a frustrated and bemused tone.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to."

Her father turned toward her. Hennessy stood up straight and reached inside her jacket. She flung her open badge onto the table, Sparky turned her head and nodded at Clint who produced his own badge. Her father gingerly picked one up and inspected it.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? What-"

Clint decided to speak up.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division," he rattled off, prompting a sly smirk from his partner. Her father shook his head dismissively.

"Never heard of it."

Another smirk from Sparky.

"Means we're doing our job right… But why don't you ask David about it? He knows quite a lot, I would imagine," Hennessy said, crossing the room to where her brother stood leaning against the counter top. David glared at his younger sister with his arms folded over his chest, before cracking a smile. He scratched his jaw and tousled his shaggy brown hair. He turned to his parents and spoke with a gentle force.

"I think you better leave now." Their parents looked apprehensive but David's final commanding look persuaded them. As the door shut, David sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"What d'you lot need now?" he asked. Hennessy returned to Clint's side.

"Davy, we have been assigned to protect you. S.H.I.E.L.D has reason to believe that there may be an attempt on your life… So, _**that**_ is the reason I am home." Hennessy was unable to keep the contempt from her voice as she spoke. David rested his chin on his hands. From his expression, both agents took it that this was a house call Davy had been expecting for quite some time. He stood solemnly and raised a hand.

"I wouldn't care if you two had arrived a year ago, but now I have Clo, and _**I am not dying at her wedding**_. If you do one thing right, keep me alive for tomorrow… And, every tomorrow- if at all possible."

Hennessy shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

"We will, Mister Hennessy, we're pretty good at our jobs. You're in safe hands," Clint said, stepping forward with a reassuring grin. David glanced at him sand smirked.

"Have you seen this one?" he asked, pointing at Sparky. "She drop break a block of _**steel**_\- 'butterfingers' doesn't even cut it."

Though Jamie smiled at her brother's ribbing, Clint saw the pain in her eyes. He also noticed her shifting a slightly trembling hand into her pocket. More than the supports of a roof broke that night in Norway.

David hugged his younger sister tight. Sparky ruffled his long hair.

"I know, I'm getting a haircut later on."

"Well, don't eff it up, Davy."

"Your advice is second to none, Jay."

'_Hmm…'_ Clint thought. _'Sarcasm runs in the family."_

* * *

"You should've told me you were coming! I've no other rooms than your one-"

"Mom, it's fine."

"Hang on, there's a bed up in the attic. I'll get it n-"

Elizabeth was fussing around, her brown hair in rollers in preparation for the wedding the nest day. Hennessy spun her mother around and put her hands on her mother's shoulders in an effort to calm Elizabeth down.

"Mammy. I swear, we're fine. I'll hop up to the attic and get it down. You just get a cup of tea, or something. Entertain the other suits until we get them," Hennessy said with a laugh. Her mom nodded and hurried out of Sparky's old room, brushing her hands on her gravy-stained apron. As the door shut, Jamie put her hands on her hips and heaved a heavy sigh. Her smile had been replaced by an exhausted expression. Clint threw his gear bag on the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It'll be alright, your dad'll come 'round," he said. Hennessy looked up at him.

"You don't know him like I do… God knows how long it could take. Anyway, we'll be gone before they get used to me again. So it doesn't really matter. I'm just a temporary part of this." Hennessy looked at him again, her eyes shining and expression defeated. It hurt to see her like that, a far cry from the usual Sparky. Clint brushed her hair off her face and gave a reassuring smile.

"Think of it as a _temporary_ temporary."

"What are you saying?"

"You'll come back someday. I saw you're face light up the minute you stepped off the jet."

She opened her mouth to dispute his statement, but lint cut her off.

"You know what else isn't temporary?" he asked. Hennessy sighed.

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" she guessed. Clint gave a smug smile and shook his head.

"Nope." He tilted her head upwards and kissed her gently.

"This," he said, his hand lingering on her cheek. Jamie gave a warm smiled and covered his hand with hers.

"You old sap," she teased. Clint chuckled and they released each other.

"C'mon Hawkeye. I'll show you the attic." It was said in Hennessy's typical light-hearted way, but before she opened the door, Sparky whirled around and quickly kissed Clint.

"Thanks, Katniss," she murmured. "Now let's get your bed down so I don't give my mother a complete heart attack."

Hennessy tugged at a latch in the ceiling and pulled down the ladder. She looked at Clint who shrugged from behind the ladder.

"Ladies first."

Mumbling under her breath Sparky climbed up until her feet disappeared from view. Clint followed her up.

The light from downstairs resulted in a faint orange glow and cast eerie shadows around beams. Hennessy pulled out her phone and used the torch to find the folded up air mattress in a dark corner. The double mattress had been folded only once and would be difficult to get down the stairs. She looked around for Clint and spotted a dark figure hunched over a dusty filing cabinet drawer. Stepping carefully over wide gap in the middle of the floor, Hennessey stopped beside him and crouched down.

"What is it?" she asked. Clint shook his head and stood up, discreetly shoving the piece of paper inside his jacket. He plastered on a smile and gestured toward the mattress.

"Found it?" he asked.

Puzzled at her partner's strange behaviour, Hennessy nodded suspiciously and made a conscious decision to ask him about it later.

"Over there," she said, pointing her finger in the direction of the mattress.

They decided to throw the mattress down to Clint instead of one person carrying it down the ladder. Clint stood atop the steps, crouched and jumped down onto the carpet below.

"Show-off," Hennessy mumbled as she cautiously made her way to the edge and flung the mattress at Clint rather than to him.

* * *

Later that night- after dinner had been served, the air mattress blown up using a hairdryer, the three suits departed for a nearby B&amp;B- Hennessy stood outside in the cold, dark night and thought about the task ahead. If there were to be a hit, it would most likely occur in the open so that a quick getaway was accessible, plus, it would be harder to find the origin of the shot. But it didn't necessarily have to be a bullet, a knife to the chest, poison in the dinner- both could do the trick. What made those two options unlikely was that for a knife, one would need to be within an arm's length of the target. Poison would need direct contact with the food. Both were too close and too risky.

Her train of thought was interrupted when the front door opened. Clint stood beside her and shoved his hands into his pockets. Hennessy ran her theories by him, he agreed with her.

"Any would-be assassin would know that David worked closely with S.H.I.E.L.D, helping put the bad guys away and what-not. S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't have sent us if they thought it was some crazy pissed relative of someone he put away. No. No, this… This must be a suspected plot from one of the agency's enemies. No fancy, theatrical, attention grabbing bullshit. Clinical and anonymous. Get in, get out, get paid. If there's gonna be a hit, it'll be tomorrow morning or the morning after. No big drama, but poignant enough to deliver the desired message: _Don't fuck with us._"

Sparky watched the patches of fog as they exhaled.

"And it's our job to make sure that message gets lost in the post, right?"

Clint smirked at her.

"Right." Pulling his coat tighter, he shivered against the cold. "Right, but we're not gonna have that chance if we stay up all night, freezing our t-"

Jamie quickly cut him off when she kissed him. Clint smirked through the kiss.

"Suddenly, I'm not so cold," he said. He felt her smile at him.

"For once in your life, could you shut up?" she asked.

"Nope, doesn't work like that, sweetheart."

They broke away and as she opened the front door quietly, Clint could've sworn he heard: '_Freaking asshole.'_

* * *

'**Allo, 'allo, 'allo! How are we all today? Originally, I was going to put the final chapters into one, but I thought it would be a little tedious to read… So, I decided to split it up into 3-4 parts and I hope it makes it more appealing to read. This chapter seems like a filler, but these are the last chapters, so… just pay attention to little things *hint hint* *wink wink* ;)**

**Again, I would like to thank you guys for all of your support, make sure you guys tell me what you thought of this. Also, sorry about the long wait, I had to figure out exactly where I would take this. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #32: I Really Don't Want To**

* * *

Hennessy suspected that she would enjoy little sleep that night, but the familiarity of her old room quickly lulled her into a sense of security. The air mattress was abandoned shortly after midnight and Clint quietly pulled himself up to join her. When he woke at 7:30, the space beside him was empty and as he raised a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, he displaced the sticky note on his forehead. He read it with a smirk.

_Needed air. Be back before eight. Get breakfast before half past, birdie- house mayhem soon. ;) _

Clint chuckled and rolled out of bed, stepping carefully over the air mattress beside the bed. He put on of black trousers and a white shirt before heading into the kitchen and getting a bowl of cornflakes. He ate it quickly standing up and headed back to the room, picking up his phone and sitting in the chair by the desk. The layout of Sparky's room was not dissimilar to her bedroom in D.C.

As Clint turned his phone he noticed, two miscalls and a single text message, all from Natasha.

"_Pirate fallen. Anger deceased."_

Fury dead.

Clint jumped up and immediately called Hennessy.

"_Hello?"_

"Sparky. You need to get back here, now."

"_What? What is it? What's happened?"_

"Nothing. Not on this side of the Atlantic, anyway."

"_Alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes."_

Clint paced the square room multiple times, checking his phone for any texts or calls or e-mails. _**Anything at all**_. He resorted to letting the air of his original bed and making a hopeless attempt at folding it. Suddenly, he heard a faint tapping at the window. Yanking up the blind, Clint was startled to find Hennessy outside the window in shorts and a light T-shirt.

"_Open the fucking window,"_ she mouthed, pointing at the handle and hugging her arms. Clint stifled his smirk and threw open the window.

"There is a fully functioning front door. Why take the fucking window, Sparky?" he asked as he helped Hennessy in.

"Obviously, I would come in the way I went out," she replied as she jumped from the window. A shiver went down Hennessy's spine as her bare leg brushed against the switched on radiator. Clint tossed her one of the sweaters he had resting beside it as he shut the window.

"So, what's happened?" Sparky asked, her voice muffled as she struggled to put on the sweater, her head struggling to find the appropriate space. Sighing heavily at his partner, Clint yanked the hem of the sweater down, effectively solving his partner's problem.

Clint turned away and rubbed his face.

"Fury's dead," he muttered.

"...What…?"

"Natasha texted before dawn… The Director's dead," he replied. Shell-shocked he collapsed on the bed beside Sparky.

"What do we do? We can't just bury this."

Hennessy stood up and leaned against the radiator, fidgeting with the frayed cuffs of the sweater.

"We're not going to," she said with a steely expression. "Protocol states if you're in the middle of a mission and some shit goes down, you _**finish **_that mission. We get through today and we're home by tomorrow night. We're better off here, it's likely to be chaos in D.C. She say how he died?"

Clint shook his head. "No, but Fury wasn't exactly ancient. If you catch my drift."

Hennessy chewed her bottom lip and nodded thoughtfully.

"This is just fan-_fuckin'_-tastic, isn't it? Alright, we better meet the others as soon as possible. You call them while I get dressed, have them meet us outside the church in a half-hour. We'll need time to sort ourselves out."

"Yes, ma'am," Clint replied as he shut the door to her room. Hennessy had made the astute decision to shower in the gym in town when she was finished and had leisurely strolled home. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and quickly dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white silk blouse and her black leather jacket. With her gun holstered inside her jacket and a spare knife in her boot, Hennessy joined Clint in the hallway. She glanced around for anyone who wasn't showering and spotted a sleepy-eyed Ella ambling down the corridor and into the kitchen. Hennessy dashed in after her and caught her sister's elbow.

"Ella," Hennessy called. "I have to go set up my crowd. You'll meet us there. Tell the others."

Ella looked Hennessy up and down. Though Ella was older, Sparky was a few inches taller.

"…You're wearing _that_ to your brother's wedding?! Ah, Jamie!"

Jamie rubbed her face and sighed.

"But it's not just a wedding for me, is it?! I'm working, Ellie." Ella recoiled but nodded and hugged her younger sister.

"Be careful, Jay."

"I'm always careful."

"Be a regular person's approximation of careful."

* * *

"Alright, Boswell and Johnson. You two take the side and main entrances. Adams, you watch the monitors in the office. Barton, you patrol the inside aisles. I'll watch from the balcony upstairs. Fury might be dead, but S.H.I.E.L.D sure as hell isn't." All five agents were outside the church, Clint and Boswell were sitting on the still warm bonnet of the Range Rover, the other three stood. Behind them, the white balloons and flowers moved gently in the cool morning. Johnson's grey head disappeared inside the car and he returned with earpieces for everyone.

"These are state-of-the-art, direct line from here to the control room in the Triskelion. We get any new objectives, they'll come through these. Added bonus, we can talk to each other," he joked as the ear pieces were passed around.

After a few minutes of talking, Hennessy whacked Clint's knee.

"I don't know about you boys, but I am in dire need of coffee and there's a place down left that could help me out," she said as she headed out the gate.

"Hey, can I get a latte?" Barton shouted.

"Can I-"

"What? I look like a fuckin' waitress to you?! You want something, get it yourself, _gentlemen_," Hennessy yelled back, walking backwards. Sighing, the two _'boys'_ on the bonnet hopped up and jogged to catch up with Sparky. Sure enough, the coffee shop was still there and Hennessy let out a quiet sigh of relief. She pushed open the door covered in peeling green paint.

They sat at a small round table near the back once each had gotten their drinks. Apparently, Boswell was divorced with two kids- a five year old and a two year old. Suddenly, Jamie felt Clint elbow her. When she turned to him he pointed at the television over the counter. It showed what looked like the result of a serious car crash.

"_Eyewitness reports suggest that a high speed chase resulting in the explosion of one of the vehicles. Some report to have seen a figure standing in the middle of the road, but as yet, there is no clear explanation of the events that unfolded in Washington yesterday afternoon."_

"Fury?" Hennessy asked.

"Who else is gonna have bullet holes in a matte black SUV?" Clint replied.

"Wasn't a car crash, was it?" Boswell asked.

Hennessy picked up her cardboard coffee cup and stood up, followed by the two men.

"It was never going to be."

* * *

"Johnson to Hawkeye, we are in position."

"Roger that. Hawkeye to Adams, what's your status?"

"In position, Hawkeye."

"Alright then. Sparky we are all in position downstairs," Clint said from where he stood at the bottom of the centre aisle.

"Good. Looks like we're good to boys. Enjoy the ceremony, there are tissues up here if you need 'em." Hennessy heard sniggers and muttered retorts come down the line but ignored them. She stood with her hands on the balcony, watching as the pews filled with guests. People took family photos together, photos she would never be in.

The ceremony went off smoothly, the only hiccup coming when David said 'Yes' instead of 'I do,' a rather frustratingly endearing event in Clint's mind. In fact, everything about the ceremony was frustratingly perfect. The bride looked too perfect, David was too happy, the vows were too sweet, the music too heart-warming. Everything about it symbolised a future just out of his reach.

Eventually, the ceremony ended. The agents regrouped and took up new positions outside. Two by the gates, two in the Nissan, one in the Range Rover.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked, one hand on the wheel of the Nissan.

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing when there is obviously something."

Hennessy sighed. "We used to talk about it, y'know? What would happen at each other's wedding, mainly Ella and David's. What role we would play, what we'd wear, who would be invited. Hell, where we'd stand in the photographs! Now, now I'm not even in any! I _**should **_be there. A guest! Not the goddamn security!"

"You can't change any of it. Everything that's happened… It's done, can't go back," he replied. Hennessy nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know… Today's a little weird, I guess," she said, finishing with a smile. They sat in silence until Boswell radioed in.

"_Alright, looks like we can start heading out with the rest."_

Hennessy whooped and drummed on the dashboard.

"Let's go, free booze!"

* * *

The exceeding perfection continued into the reception, the food was too good, the venue too classy. Johnson was stationed outside the hall the reception was in. Adams was patrolling the ground floor of the swanky hotel. Boswell was in the ballroom along with Hennessy and Clint. Despite her protests, Ella insisted they sat with her at her table. They watched on as the first dance song played. Clint saw Hennessy's small smile at her brother's happiness, and he smiled too. Everything today had him thinking. With Fury gone, maybe it was time they got out too. Between them they had numerous successful solo missions and many more as a team. What would come after that, though, Clint had no idea. Maybe it was more fantasy than future plan.

When the song ended, the DJ invited every other couple in the room on to the dancefloor. Clint glanced sideways at Sparky.

"…No…" she said, though the smile sneaking through her features betrayed her. In a flash, Clint was on his feet and was tugging Hennessey up by the hand. They made their way onto the floor, Clint put his left arm around Sparky's waist and took her hand in his right.

"_You look so wonderful in your dress…"_

Hennessy chuckled as they swayed. "Without doubt, my dress is _**definitely**_ the best here," she said. Clint laughed.

"Oh, I completely agree."

His gaze lingered on her seemingly colour-changing eyes.

"I love you, you know," she said, looking up at him. He smiled. "I know. And I love you."

She gave lopsided smile and Clint realised something.

"You think any more about getting out?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. I don't know what I'd do, though."  
"Avengers could always use a hand."  
Hennessy sighed.

"I don't know. Fighting mutant dust bunnies really isn't my thing."

Clint laughed. "Plus side, you'd spend every day with the light of your life," he said with a smirk.

"And I'd have to join the Avengers' backroom staff for that?"

"I hope not."

"_We are surrounded by all of these lies,  
And people that talk too much.  
You got the kind of look in your eyes,  
As if no one knows anything but us…"_

"I don't know if I could do it without you, though."

Jamie looked at him with a small smile and an eyebrow raised. Clint shrugged.

"Alright, I probably could… But I _**really don't want to**_…"

"_Should this be the last thing I see,  
I want you to know it's enough for me,  
Cos all that you are is all that I'll ever need…"_

Clint bent down and kissed her gently, sweetly, as if no one else was around.

"_Should this be the last thing I see,  
I want you to know it's enough for me,  
Cos all that you are is all that I'll ever need…"_

* * *

**Nawwww! Feels! I know this seems kinda slow, but bear with me, okay? I did something different for this chapter and included such a nice song called **_**'Tenerife Sea'**_** by Ed Sheeran. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #32: "I'm Willing To Bet I'm Not"**

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Jamie found her father, she had sent Clint back to the house to retrieve their things as they were in the hotel with the rest of the family that night. Taking a breath, Hennessy crossed the room to the table her father sat at.

"Anyone here?" She asked, gesturing toward the chair beside him. Her father shrugged and motioned for her to sit down. Sparky ordered a drink from a passing waiter, something she guessed she would need. Hennessy picked at the wine stained tablecloth as they sat in silence.

"Why did you go?"

_And there it is. _Hennessy took a sip of her drink as soon as the waiter set it down.

"You want the long or the short version. Actually, they're pretty much the same length. Plus, both end with me joining S.H.I.E.L.D… So, spoiler alert." Hennessy saw the ghost of a smile on her father's lips. He leant back in his seat and picked up his beer.

"You'd better get started then."

And she told him. She told him what had happened, how scared she was. And lastly, how she had been changed forever. When she was finished, Hennessy watched her father lean forward with a confused look.

"So… Wh-wh- what can you actually do now?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Anything electric- I can turn it on, overload the circuits, absorb the power and electrocute someone I don't particularly like."

Her father sat back, with a shell shocked expression. He opened and closed his mouth in a manner akin to a fish, it would have been comical if Hennessy's heart was not about to beat out of her chest.

"This is…is…ahh…different," her father said. Hennessy sighed and gulped her drink.

"Different," she confirmed, nodding vacantly.

"…Different…"

"I think you've made you're point there Dad."

* * *

By the time Clint had lugged the bags up to his room on the third floor, set up their equipment, tapped into the live CCTV feed and finally made it back to the wedding party, it was winding to a close. He spotted Sparky talking to her dad, so Clint got himself a drink and sat on the edge of the stage, watching guests leave and staff busy themselves picking up empty glasses. He sensed someone sit beside him and glanced over, he smirked as Hennessy took his own drink and downed it.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Sparky looked up and sighed.

"Nope."

Clint chuckled. "Alright," he said. Within a couple of minutes the ballroom was all but empty and Johnson's voice could be heard through the earpieces.

"_Can we head to bed now?"_

Hennessy stood up and touched a finger to her ear.

"Yeah, seems like a good idea to me boys. Legolas and I've got it from here."

* * *

The agents were all staying on the fourth floor, the floor below the suite the newlyweds were in. Clint and Jamie reached their room just as the door to Boswell's room shut. Clint opened the door to their room as Sparky crept down the hall to what was meant to be her room which was beside Boswell's. She opened and closed the door loudly, Clint bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as Hennessy then stepped as lightly as possible back down the hall toward their unofficially shared room. Clint unlocked the door and let out a small laugh as Sparky jumped on his back. She quickly covered his mouth with her hands as he held the door open with his foot. The room was a good size with a double bed and enough room between the desk brimming with equipment and the bed to spin around until one of them got dizzy.

Clint spun around and pretended to throw Sparky off onto the bed, he spun quicker as she held on tighter. They eventually fell back as Clint sent Sparky flying onto the covers, the archer came down beside her- both of them laughing quietly together.

"Natasha would kill us if she could see us," Hennessy said. Clint laughed and rested his hands on his stomach as his legs dangled off the bed.

"How are those two, actually? Romanoff and Rogers?" she asked, turning on her side to face Clint as he answered. Clint sighed exasperatedly.

"I think," he began. "I think they're gonna be okay. Just a bump in the road… Maybe more like a mountain, though." Clint turned his head, glancing at the monitors before looking at Sparky who smiled.

"That's good, everyone gets a large obstacle in the road."

Clint gave a joking smirk. "Except us."

Jamie laughed and whacked his stomach, letting her hand rest on top of his.

"We got them outta the way before we ever got together," she replied. Clint laughed and nodded in agreement. He glanced at the three small monitors and when he saw nothing, he returned his gaze to Jamie. Her brown hair fell over her face until she brushed it back in annoyance. In the light of the hotel room, her colour changing eyes were a blue grey. She lifted her hand and traced the damaged pink tissue of the scar peeking out above the unbuttoned collar of his shirt.

"When'd you get that one?" she asked with a crooked smile. Clint smirked and brushed his fingers against her shoulder.

"When'd you get that tattoo?"

Jamie chuckled and pushed herself up to sit against the headboard, facing the monitors opposite. Clint stayed where he was, horizontal with dangling legs. He was referring, of course, to the tattoo of a high voltage sign on her right shoulder. Hennessy sighed as she tipped her head back against the soft headboard.

"That, my friend, is a story for another night…day…time thing… I think I should take a nap."

Clint laughed in agreement and sat up, high-5ing Jamie's foot.

"I'll wake ya in three hours," he said, getting up and sitting at the desk. Hennessy's eyebrow raised.

"One and a half," she replied sternly. Clint looked back over his shoulder.

"We have plenty of coffee, don't worry about me," he said, gesturing blindly in the direction of the hotel-supplied coffee pot. He heard Sparky exhale tiredly as she turned onto her side.

"Someone's got to," she murmured, lips barely parting as she began to drift off. "And I guess you're stuck with me."

* * *

They slept in shifts, the only event coming mid-way through one of Clint's sleeping turns when something on the monitors caught Hennessy's attention. It ended with them scaring the shit out of a rather stunned bellhop bringing up room service. Something Clint was never going to let Jamie forget anytime soon, though Sparky quickly hit back with her own jibe as Clint panted as they made their way back down the stairs, having ran up three steps at a time.

"C'mon, Hawkeye! Are you thirty or eighty-five?" she teased, jogging past him. Huffing, Clint sat on the banister and slid down until he was in front of Hennessy, who shot him a look of extreme irritation. Clint stopped his descent gracefully and continued down the few remaining steps.

"Respect your elders, hot-shot."

"You're three years older, idiot," Hennessy grumbled as she reached the bottom step. Clint opened the door into their corridor with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, but you really walked into that one, Volts."

Soon after that one event, it became clear that nothing else was happening that night. It was 10 AM before any of the five agents got up. Sparky woke first and woke Clint with the ever-romantic method of a pillow to the face, once she had showered and gotten herself ready, of course. While Clint showered, Jamie packed up their equipment, letting loose a string of expletives in three different languages when her toe stubbed a silver box under the desk. She hefted the silver box up onto the desk, as she did so she recognised it as being the box housing her glove. Sparky was about to pop open the lid when there was a knock at the door.

Hennessy realised too late that- in the eyes of Johnson and the others- she had no legitimate reason to be in Clint Barton's hotel room, but it was a bit late to shut the door on Boswell. There was a poorly concealed look of surprise on the man's face as he struggled to recover. Sparky rested her forearm on the door and hid her right arm behind her back to warn Clint, the water in the shower had just turned off.

"W-we… The others- well, we were going to get breakfast. D-do you… Uh, either of you-" Boswell soldiered on until Hennessy hastily cut him off when she came up with a reason.

"Socks!"

Boswell took a step back from the lady who had just randomly shouted the name of a garment of clothing.

"I-ahh-I didn't pack enough socks… Barton had spares, plus I have big feet. So, yeah…" Hennessy adopted her laidback crooked smile. But internally- oh, internally- there was alarm bells, flashing red lights and a giant blinking sign read: _SHUT UP, STOP TALKING YOU STUPID FREAKING LEPRACHAUN!_

Boswell nodded and said he'd see them later, Jamie continued smiling until she shut the door. Heaving a great sigh as she collapsed against the door, Sparky fully realised her own stupidity. The sock missile that hit her face (courtesy of her boyfriend) _**did not**_ help matters.

* * *

After everyone had eaten breakfast, they split again to pack their bags. Hennessy's organisation had paid off and she collected her bags discreetly as Clint packed his. As he picked up the case housing his bow and quiver, something stopped him from tucking it back into the gear bag he transported the rest of his things in. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why, but there was something telling him to keep the weapon on his person.

He opened the lid and slid the quiver over his back, along with the bow, and zipped closed the gear bag. When he had finally finished, he met the others downstairs in the lobby. It was relatively busy for midday, most of the wedding party were in the process of checking out.

Clint spotted Adams thrown down on a couch in the corner, reading some magazine aimed at middle aged women. Boswell was beside him, chattering on the phone. It seemed that everyone had left their bags on the polished tiles, so Barton set his own baggage down and glanced around.

The lobby was a decent size, ornately decorated with marble tiles and statues. On the left there was a reading type room with comfortable armchairs and a fireplace. The bar and restaurant were opposite on the right. Clint spotted Sparky speaking to family members at the glass double doors into the bar. A large crowd of maybe ten people left as Johnson walked back inside through the revolving doors. Clint caught the whiff of cigarettes as the man walked past him and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

Minutes past as more people left, soon the only people left were the agents, staff and leftover partygoers from the previous night, including Hennessy's family. She returned with a faint smile and Clint saw was wearing her glove and had her pistol strapped to her waist. Whatever premonition Clint had received, Sparky had the same feeling.

Johnson stood behind a chair facing the couch as Hennessy joined them. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when a beep followed by a click came through their earpieces. The line from the Triskelion had opened and Captain America's voice came through.

"_Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You're heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down._

Instinctively, Jamie's hand went to the piece at her belt. Clint's hands itched for his bow. Boswell and Adams shot up from the couch.

"_But I think it's time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you."_

Within an instant, Sparky had dropped the box to withdraw her gun. Clint had his bow at the ready. The five agents steadily backed away from each other, oblivious to the outside world. Johnson stayed in his relaxed position, hands resting on the back of the chair.

"_They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it…"_

Clint and Hennessy raised their weapons in unison. Boswell and Adams did the same.

"_But I'm willing to bet I'm not."_

And as Steve Rogers spoke those final words, all hell broke loose. Johnson and Adams shared a brief look. In an instant, Johnson had drawn his own Glock and fired in the direction of Clint and Sparky. Hennessy rolled out of the way as Clint dived for cover behind a large statue. Screams and gunshots filled the air as . Jamie fired in Johnson's direction before scrambling around a corner for cover.

Boswell tried to warn the people in the bar, only to be shot multiple times in the back. Clint watched in horror as a good man crumpled in a heap on the ground. With no space to raise his bow, Clint reluctantly opted for his semi-automatic instead. He looked for a target to fire at, but caught sight of some hotel staff cowering under the receptionist's desk. Hennessy was nearer and, catching her eye, they shared a look of understanding.

Sparky sprinted out of cover and threw herself over the hotel reception. The terrified group stared at her and Jamie held her hands up and shuffled closer as she heard Clint returning fire.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, but two guys out there will. You need to get out, raise the alarm. Get as many people out as you can. Is there a backway into the bar?" she asked forcefully. A woman nodded.

"Then use it, use the bar's fire exit and take anyone who hasn't found it with you. I'll keep the bastards busy as you guys leave. Okay?" Hennessy's tone was gentler when she spoke. She glanced at the wide eyed staff and forced a crooked smile. Suddenly, she jumped up and fired at where Adams was hiding, instead hitting an expensive looking vase, spraying shards all over the lobby. When she looked back again, the staff were gone, and, suspiciously, silence fell over the room.

Jamie got up warily and rounded the desk. She couldn't see Clint anywhere and there was no sign of Johnson or Adams. She swivelled around with her pistol at the ready.

Suddenly, something crashed over her head. Dazed, Sparky fell to the floor as Adams loomed over her, the remains of some glass water bottle in his hand. Hennessy clambered to her feet as Adams sneered. He threw the bottle down and swung a fist at Jamie. She dodged under the swing and launched her own uppercut, catching her opponent's jaw. As he staggered back, she kicked the side of his head. Quickly, Hennessy remembered her glove and stretched her right hand out. Adams went flying back as the electricity hit his body. As he lay unconscious, Hennessy bent down to pick up her gun, only to have it kicked out of her reach.

Hennessy sprung backwards but couldn't move before the newcomer tackled her through one of the glass doors of the bar. Jamie yelped as the glass pierced her skin. She struggled against the grasp her assailant had on her arms. She looked up into his face. It was a face he recognized instantly. A face she grew up with.

"Davey?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint had taken off after Johnson and traded fire with the HYDRA agent until he lost him down one of the corridors. Or so he thought.

As he turned a corner, Clint spotted the toe of a combat boot peeking out from behind a corner. Silently, Clint crept down the corridor, keeping close to the near wall. He stopped just before the turn, and as Johnson moved to peer around the wall, Clint's elbow connected with Johnson's nose. The older man staggered back, holding his nose as blood poured out. Clint kicked him in the temple and Johnson collapsed to the carpet. Taking a towel from one of housekeeping's carts, he bound Johnson's hands and promptly turned on his heel and made his way back to the lobby. Suddenly, as he was almost there, he heard a giant crash, followed by a yelp. Without much more thought, Clint took off at a run, sprinting back down the halls.

Hennessy and David struggled against each other. He had pinned Jamie's gloved hand away from her side with his cut, painfully pressing it into the glass. With a thin, menacing knife hovering millimetres from her neck, Jamie tried furiously to break his grip. Getting her left hand free, she grabbed his bare wrist and shocked him, careful not to kill him. David grimaced and rolled over as Jamie scrambled backwards and onto her feet. Within seconds though, David had tackled her, driving her into the wall beside the bar. Hennessy cried out in pain.

All of a sudden, something long and thin crashed down on David's head and the tall man fell in a heap on the ground.

"That was my favourite bow." Clint stood, chest heaving with his bow clenched in his fist and a smirk on his face. Jamie returned it with a breathless smile before staggering forward. Clint caught her quickly but his smirk faded quickly when he caught sight on the glass shard protruding from Sparky's side and the blood staining her hands and clothes.

* * *

**Hehehe… Ummm… Hi? Don't kill me?**

**THE SHIT HAS WELL AND TRULY HIT THE FAN GUYS! WELL AND TRULY! I hope I have my timing right with everything. It took me a LONG time to get this one right, so please let me know what you thought? And be kind, I beg!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**


	37. Chapter 37 and SEQUEL NEWS

**Bad Ideas: An Avengers Fanfic**

_**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**_

**Bad Idea #33: The Bad Idea to End All Bad Ideas (SEQUEL NEWS IN A/N AT BOTTOM)**

* * *

Jamie stared at her scarlet fingers in shock as Clint clutched her tightly to keep her upright. Jamie grasped at the glass in her side, but the shard was wet with blood and slipped from her fingers. Jamie grunted and groaned as the pain intensified. Eventually, Hennessy managed to pull the shard out. It was at least 4 inches long and is jagged on both edges. Jamie staggered to the bar stools, dragging her feet and clinging on to each cushion.

"F…First….Aid…" She struggled to speak and inhaled sharply as she held on to the rail along the bar top. Clint vaulted over the bar and searched for the kit, knocking over glasses as he did so. The sirens outside grew louder all the time and the shrill noises caused Jamie to recoil. He located the square green box and sprinted back to Hennessy. Gently, Clint helped her to rest against the stool as he opened the box.

Suddenly, they heard David groan behind them. Hennessy grabbed onto Clint's jacket and reached around for his gun. Holding onto Barton, who took most of her weight as her knees began to give out, Hennessy kept one hand on his shoulder and in the other she held Clint's own Glock, which was trained just to the right of her brother's ear. David steadied himself on his hands and knees before looking up and finding the barrel of a trained agent's gun pointing at his head. He raised a palm in her direction as drops of blood trickled down his face. Through her laboured breaths, Hennessy managed to growl at her brother.

"Don't…Even…Try…Asshole. You- you get out of this hotel- out of this country. If I ev-ever see you again, I shift my aim an inch to the left and pull this trigger. I know your face, your name, the birthmark on your little toe, and… if I… if I ever…" Hennessey paused to get her breath back. "If I find out you're still HYDRA, you'll never know I was there until you find a bullet inside your anatomy."

David nodded hurriedly and tripped over his feet trying to get away.

Jamie collapsed on her knees as crimson blood began to seep through her top. Clint struggled to hold her up as she fell, he knelt on one knee and wrapped an arm around his partner's waist.

"Sparky, c'mon. Stay here, stay with me. Okay?" he said forcefully as he made a lunge for the first-aid box, only to miss it slightly. Jamie slumped and fell on her side, leaning uncomfortably against the side of a chair. Clint could only help her onto her back and watch as the pallor was drained from her complexion. The pain in her side was excruciating and she groaned through clenched teeth as she heard glass crunch beneath Clint's boots as he repositioned himself. The archer's hands hovered over her as he pushed himself to find something to do that could save Jamie.

As he went to grab the first-aid box, Hennessy grabbed his hand.

"Don't…" she said weakly. Clint turned his head to face her, looking straight in Sparky's eyes. Her eyes were now coloured a greenish-grey, the same colour they had been when he first met the annoying Irish.

"I have to stop the bleeding, Sparky. I can't lose you too," he said. Clint managed to bring the box down, it crashed open and spilled its contents onto the tiled floor. He grabbed the gauze and began to stuff the wound. Hennessy grimaced and gritted her teeth. Clint continued to put pressure on the wound, though the bleeding slowed only slightly. Sparky's eyelids began to droop, but she managed to ask him for his phone. Puzzled, Clint tossed the phone into her lap and watched her clumsily dial in numbers. As he reached for more gauze, he heard a voice come from the other end.

"_Jay?! Jay! What's going on in there?!"_

Hennessy struggled to swallow before replying slowly.

"Ellie…l-listen to me, every word… A lot about me and my job are about to come to light… I-I want you to know, everything I did, I thought it was right…" Sparky paused and hissed in pain, tipping her head back against the leg of the chair.

"I'm sorry, Ellie, I'm so sorry… I love you, t-tell everyone I love 'em… Goodbye."

Her sister could be heard babbling but Jamie just shut off the call and dropped her arm. The phone skittered along the floor boards. Clint glanced up at Hennessy's face to find her head lolled to the side and beads of sweat on her forehead. They needed trained medical personnel for her to have a shot at making it. But they were wanted, just like all other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and the only sirens coming for them were more interested in handcuffs than IV drips.

"…Go…"

"I know, Sparky, we'll get going as soon as the bleeding stops."

Jamie grunted. "No, you…You go, now."

Clint snapped up to look at her, shocked. "Wh-what?"

Clint held Hennessy's tired stare until she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. She grimaced before replying.

"Stay here and watch me die, or leave me to _them _and keep me alive. They'll keep me going, my blood's too valuable to them. W-we both now the first responders are gonna be HYDRA, they'll kill you but they'll want me…" Hennessy said. Clint reeled, the world seemed go stop as realisation dawned on him. His intelligent grey eyes moistened with tears at the thought of Jamie dying. He couldn't let Sparky-his Sparky- fade away in front of him.

"I'm not leaving you, Volts. Not in Norway, not now, not ever. I always make a promise with the intention of keeping it. _**Always**_."

Hennessy rolled her eyes, even that a laboured movement. "Legolas, this mission ain't over, I'm still in charge… Until I die, you listen to me… Get your bow, take my glove and give me the goddamn gun. E-even if David cut out half my side, I'd rather die than let those HYDRA gobshites get without a fight. One last terrible, disastrous idea."

The sirens had stopped right outside the hotel now, when Clint looked out the window above his head, he saw the flashing red and blue lights of the emergency services light up the windowsill. He turned back to Hennessy and was rendered defenceless by the look she was giving him. She stared at him with a weary and tired expression. Deep down Clint knew that arguing with her would only use up more energy. It went against every basic instinct in his body, but Clint removed a plain silver ring from his middle finger. He took and slid it onto Hennessy's ring finger, his thumb gliding over the smooth surface, catching only on the _'B' _etched in the metal. Still clutching her hand, Clint looked Jamie in the eyes.

"Keep this ring, never let them get it. Never take it off. When-not it- _**when**_ I find you, I'll know it's you. No matter what happens, I'll know it's you… I'm so sorry, Jamie. So sorry."

They looked at each other, eyes full of regret. Clint knew he had to go now to have a chance of making it. Hennessy knew it too and weakly held up her right hand. Wordlessly, he opened the small clasp of the glove and slid it off gently. Looking at her once more, she raised her hand to his cheek.

Clint moved closer and closed the gap. Hennessy clutched the collar of his shirt and kissed him harder than she ever kissed him before. Clint hated it. He hated the finality with which she kissed him, as if it were the last kiss they would ever share. They finally broke apart and Clint stood up, gathering his bow and shoving the glove roughly into his quiver. He looked back before stepping through the frame of the door to see Jamie checking the gun for ammunition, the ghost of her trademark smirk on her lips.

Suddenly, he heard the back door of the bar crash open. Clint took off at a sprint, never pausing even as he yanked up his gear bag onto his shoulder. He tried desperately to ignore the fact that he was no longer carrying Hennessy's bags, also trying to forget that he had to sidestep Boswell's limp body.

Clint sprinted through the halls, past the bullet holes in the walls, past where Johnson lay unconscious. His lungs burned as he raced through the meandering corridors, HYDRA personnel must have made it through the front doors and gunfire could be heard even as far from the lobby as he was. He didn't think about anything other than the nearest fire exit, focusing on the push down handle as he crashed through it and into green area at the back of the ground floor. His lungs still ached for oxygen but Clint knew he couldn't stop. He ran across the grass, dew wetting hems of his trousers. Clint skidded to a halt at the wall running along the back of the premises. He tossed his bag over and followed it as he hauled himself over.

The street seemed mostly empty, but then again it was mid-afternoon on a Sunday. So, ignoring the pain in his chest, Clint hefted the bag onto his shoulder and made his way to the waiting taxis across the road. He tapped on the window of the first car, startling the driver and prompting him to drop his newspaper.

"Y'alright there, son?" the driver asked. Clint could've laughed aloud. _'Sure, just left the girl I love to a bunch of neo-Nazi sleeper agents. Just peachy.'_ Somehow, that might have scared the driver off.

Clint rested his arm above the window, and looked around, paranoid that he was being watched.

"Uhh, where's there nearest airport that flies to the States?" he asked. The driver smiled through a greying beard.

"That'd be Dublin."

Clint nodded and opened the back door of the cab. He spoke as he climbed in.

"I need you to take me there."

"That's a pricey ride, son…"

Clint slid his wallet out and thrust it into the driver's hands. The man chuckled and pulled out of the rank. Thankfully, he took the route that lead them away from the hotel. _Away from __**her**_.

"Were you at an archery competition or something?" The question pulled Clint from his thoughts.

"Huh… Yeah, something like that I guess."

* * *

Five hours later, Barton was sitting at a window seat on a jumbo jet, his bow and quiver tucked into his gear bag which was safely stowed in the luggage compartment.

As the staff went through the safety precautions, Clint stared vacantly out of the window, feeling sick to his stomach. He thought back to all the times he and Sparky wasted fighting. Then he remembered the times she made his heart stop. As the plane rose into the clouds, a tear trickled down his cheek. Resting, his forehead against the window, Barton spoke in little more than a whisper.

"_We shoulda gotten out, Volts… But I'll find you… I'll find if it's the last thing I ever do…"_

_**The End**_

* * *

**We made it. Thank you to you all. For all of the reviews, favourites, follows- thank you so, so, so much. I can announce that there **_**will**_** be a sequel but not for a while. Thank you again for all the reviews in particular, it makes writing so much more enjoyable knowing people appreciate it! So tell me, what was your favourite moment of all our bad ideas?**

**Thank you so much for sharing this journey with me, I love you guys…**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Have a great day, night, afternoon, etc…**

**Love ya! ;)**

**SEQUEL NEWS!**

**THE SEQUEL TO THIS IS NOW LIVE AND ON MY PROFILE, ENJOY DUDES!**


	38. NOTICE- SEQUEL

_**NOTICE **_

_**THE SEQUEL TO BAD IDEAS IS UP NOW, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, IT'S UP AND RUNNING SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **_

_**IT'S CALLED BAD IDEAS 2: WORSE IDEAS. YEAH, I KNOW. REAL CREATIVE... BEAR WITH ME...**_


End file.
